Hunith et Balinor
by Abeille
Summary: Suite de Balinor et Merlin et en même temps l'histoire de la rencontre d'Hunith et Balinor. .
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série Merlin.

 **Note :** Suite de Balinor et Merlin … mais permettant de retracer la trame entre Hunith et Balinor. Ceci est la fic dont je suis le plus fière. ^^.

 **JE PRÉCISE QU'IL Y AURA UNE ALTERNANCE PRÉSENT PASSÉ !**

 **Merci à Ameliesky61, Angelyoru, tu vois les cailloux, Listelia, et AislingGra pour leur gentil commentaire et merci à A world of pure Light, Minami12 et sophiepieri de suivre mes histoires.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Prologue**

C'était une belle matinée, ensoleillée et peu venteuse. Une charrette avançait à un rythme lent mais soutenu sur le chemin de terre. Un homme aux cheveux qui lui arrivaient aux épaules se tenait à l'avant et conduisait prudemment. Il réfléchissait à l'endroit où ils s'arrêteraient pour dormir. Il leur faudrait bien deux jours pour arriver à Ealdor.

Balinor se retourna pour observer Merlin à l'arrière. Il avait été entièrement recouvert de couvertures et de coussins pour le caler confortablement et qu'il ne prenne pas froid. Cela avait semblé le contrarier mais il n'avait rien dit, s'endormant rapidement. Il avaient quittés Camelot à l'aube pour être sûr de disposer d'assez de temps pour le voyage. En ce moment Merlin ne dormait plus, il avait le regard perdu dans le vide et paressait s'ennuyer fermement.

\- Réveillé, petit ?

\- Moui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Balinor.

\- Rien … éluda le sorcier.

\- Vraiment, Merlin ?

\- Je m'ennuie, c'est tout. J'en ai assez de rester couché.

\- C'est une simple précaution, tes coutures se sont rouvertes … plusieurs fois, rappela le dragonnier.

\- Mmhpff soupira de manière dramatique le plus jeune.

\- Merlin, on ne doit pas plaisanter avec ça, en plus avec l'infection et la fatigue…

\- Je ne suis plus fatigué, j'ai assez dormi pour la fin de ma vie, affirma le serviteur.

\- N'exagère pas … Ta mère risque d'être du même avis que Gaius, fit remarquer Balinor.

Le silence retomba, tandis que Merlin était en proie à une étrange réflexion.

\- Merlin ?

\- Co… comment vous… bégaya le jeune homme.

\- Oui ?

\- Comment vous êtes tombés amoureux ?

Merlin avait rougi et tourné la tête dans les couvertures pour cacher sa gêne.

\- Aah… Eh bien … c'est une longue histoire, fit le plus âgé en se raclant la gorge, mal à l'aise.

\- Comment ?

Merlin s'était redressé, surpris.

\- Merlin, recouche-toi, je te raconte si tu restes tranquille, proposa Balinor.

\- D'accord, … mais combien de temps vous êtes resté à Ealdor ? sourcilla Merlin.

\- Quatre ou cinq mois je pense. Ta mère m'a hébergé mais elle ne m'appréciait pas tellement quand je suis arrivé. Elle l'a fait pour Gaius… et parce que la décision d'Uther la révoltait.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna le jeune homme

\- Oui, je … J'avais un sale caractère tu sais, et j'étais en colère. Ta mère m'a aidé avec ça.

\- Alors votre première rencontre…

\- A été plutôt explosive, oui, confirma le dragonnier.

Le sorcier pencha la tête sur le coté, réfléchissant à cette nouvelle information, et essayant de l'associer avec ce qu'il connaissait de sa mère.

\- Merlin … on va faire une pause, pour dîner, ensuite je te raconterai notre première rencontre. Ça devrait t'occuper tout l'après-midi.

\- D'accord, acquiesça le jeune homme.

Balinor avisa un endroit dégagé sur le coté de la route où il pourrait s'arrêter. C'était une aire herbeuse, à l'ombre d'un chêne. Après avoir attaché les chevaux, il rejoignit l'arrière de la charrette et prit les provisions que Gaius avait préparé. Il aida Merlin à s'adosser contre le dossier du siège de la charrette. Merlin grimaça légèrement, la blessure tirait encore.

\- Ça va ?

Merlin hocha la tête, puis attrapa la gourde d'eau que son père lui tendait. C'était étrange de se dire qu'il avait un père à présent. Il but lentement, savourant la fraîcheur. Il avait chaud avec toutes ses couvertures. Il les repoussa sous l'oeil désapprobateur de Balinor, mais ce dernier ne dit rien. Guenièvre l'avait bordé comme si il allait faire un périple en plein hiver sous la neige. Il prit une respiration profonde avant de tendre la main vers les fruits , pendant que Balinor lui coupait un morceau de pain. Il prit son temps pour manger la pomme qu'il avait choisie. Il n'avait pas tellement faim, mais Gaius avait été clair, il fallait manger pour prendre des forces.

\- Tu n'aimes pas ? fit Balinor, en remarquant que Merlin grignotait plus qu'il ne mangeait.

\- Si, mais je n'ai pas tellement faim.

\- mmmh, je comprends, mange ce que tu peux.

Un silence agréable s'installa tandis qu'ils finissaient leur repas. Quand soudain Balinor reprit la parole.

\- Pourquoi me vouvoies-tu ?

\- Je … je vouvoie tout le monde… fit remarquer Merlin.

\- Même ta mère ? Et il ne me semble pas que tu le fasses avec Gwen.

\- Disons que je n'ai pas l'habitude … Gwen sert avec moi et au village, c'est différent.

\- Je suis ton père, tu peux me tutoyer, proposa Balinor.

\- Je vais faire des efforts.

Merlin lui sourit tandis que Balinor lui souriait en retour. Ils apprenaient doucement à se connaître et le retour à Ealdor allait les y aider.

Balinor se leva, sauta du chariot, remballa les provisions, puis regarda Merlin.

\- Je te laisse en position assise ?

\- oui s'il vous… te plaît.

Balinor sourit, et reprit les rennes. Derrière lui, Merlin s'impatientait :

-Alors, tu racontes ?

-Bien sûr …

Et Balinor de rire.

 **À suivre**

 **Avis :** Je sais c'est court, mais c'est le prologue …

À suivre …

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous êtes libres de commenter ou pas. Cela dit, ça me ferait plaisir.

À la semaine prochaine.


	2. La rencontre

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série Merlin.

 **Note :** Suite de Balinor et Merlin … mais permettant de retracer la trame entre Hunith et Balinor

Le premier chapitre, puisque le prologue est court … ;)

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Chapitre 1 : La rencontre**

Vingt-trois ans plus tôt, le pays était à feu et à sang. Uther venait de décréter la grande Purge. La reine Ygerne venait de mourir en couche et le roi après un moment de désolation avait fini par se relever avec cette obsession insensée : supprimer toute trace de magie de son royaume … et des autres, si possible. Il avait commencé par tuer les dragons, les créatures magiques, les druides et les sorciers. Finalement au bout d'une année, il ne restait qu'un dragon … Alors il fit venir les dragonniers et promit qu'il voulait faire la paix avec lui. Désirant aveuglément cette paix pour le dernier de leur espèce, Balinor avait retrouvé Kilgharrah et ramené à Uther, mais celui-ci avait menti … il avait fait enfermer le dragon dans le sous-sol du château et avait ensuite continué son éradication en incluant les dragonniers. Balinor s'était alors retrouvé coincé dans les cachots où il vit ses amis se faire enfermer avant d'être emmenés au fur et à mesure pour être brûlés.

Pourquoi Uther avait-il attendu pour le tuer ? Il était le premier à être tombé dans son piège. Il revoyait les hommes d'Uther emprisonner Kilgharrah tandis qu'il recevait un coup sur la tête. Il s'était réveillé quelques heures plus tard, avec un mal de crâne épouvantable, seul dans un cachot, puis il avait entendus les cris. Ces frères emmenés de force au bûcher.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'il était là à croupir, il ne désirait pourtant rien d'autre que de rejoindre ses frères, sa famille décimée …

-Balinor ?

Il releva la tête surpris par le murmure.

\- Gaius ?

\- Je n'ai pas pu venir plus tôt … souffla le médecin.

\- Que fais-tu ici ? N'as-tu pas choisi ton camp ? Celui des traîtres ? siffla le jeune dragonnier.

\- Non, j'ai choisi celui de la vie. Je suis peut-être lâche, mais ce n'est pas en mourant que j'aiderais qui que ce soit. Je reste un médecin et voir mourir ces innocents me touche plus que tu ne le crois. Mais même sans magie je pourrais continuer à aider le peuple, se justifia vainement Gaius, tentant tout autant se convaincre que son interlocuteur.

\- Pourquoi suis-je encore vivant ? demanda Balinor.

\- Uther te retient dans l'espoir d'attirer le reste des dragonniers.

\- Il ne les as pas encore tous tué ? espéra le jeune homme.

\- Ça ne va plus tarder, à l'allure où … vont les choses. Écoute, je vais t'aider à sortir d'ici et à partir…

\- Pourquoi ? pourquoi m'aiderais-tu ?

\- Parce que je crois qu'un jour les choses changeront … elles le doivent et à ce moment nous aurons besoin de faire renaître l'ancien culte. J'ai … aidé Alice à partir … précisa le conseiller d'Uther.

\- Elle a eu la chance que tu l'aimes … railla le révolté.

\- Non! Enfin … si je pouvais, je les aiderais tous … mais je suis plus utile ici, je n'arriverais pas à changer l'avis d'Uther concernant la magie, mais en dehors ce ça, je sais qu'il peut être un bon roi, … Je… En tant que serviteur de confiance, j'ai pu prévenir certains de mes amis … mais si je les avais tous prévenu …

\- Uther s'en serait rendu compte. Mais pourquoi moi ? se méfia Balinor.

\- Parce que tu connais Kilgharrah, parce que si un jour il s'échappait …

\- Uther ne laissera pas ça arriver.

\- Certes, mais tu ne chercheras pas avidement la vengeance, contrairement à Nimueh … préconisa Gaius.

\- Me venger ne servirait à rien, juste à devenir comme lui, cracha Balinor, les traits déformés par la colère.

\- … Acceptes-tu mon aide ? Acceptes-tu de vivre ?

Balinor hocha doucement la tête, les yeux brillants de larmes contenues. Gaius se releva, prêt à partir.

\- Je reviens dans quelques instants, prendre les clés. Je vais te libérer et te mener à un passage secret … essaie de ne pas te faire remarquer et rejoins le plus vite possible le chêne creux qui se trouve en lisère du bois nord. Tu vois duquel je parle ?

\- Oui … acquiesça le jeune homme.

Gaius s'était déjà retourné quand Balinor l'interpella.

\- Est-ce bien de ma part de vouloir vivre alors que ma famille se meure ?

Il tourna lentement la tête, avant de soupirer.

\- Vouloir vivre n'est pas un crime, Balinor. Même c'est un devoir, tu te dois de vivre pour ceux que tu aimes et que tu as aimé. Tu es le dernier à pouvoir te souvenir d'eux…

Balinor baissa la tête, acceptant à moitié les paroles sages que Gaius venait d'énoncer, pendant que celui-ci s'assurait de l'inattention des gardes pour faire venir à lui les clés.

\- Magie ?

\- C'est encore le meilleur moyen … mais ce sera sans doute une des dernières fois où je pourrais la pratiquer fit le médecin en hochant la tête.

\- Tu as choisi un monde bien triste.

Ils entendirent le cliquetis de l'ouverture comme si un tambour avait sonné. Ils retinrent leur respiration, craignant que les gardes n'aient entendu, mais rien n'arriva … Ils expirèrent doucement, tandis que prudemment, Balinor ouvrait la porte de la grille et que Gaius trouvait la clé qui ouvrait ses chaînes. Une fois la procédure achevée, Gaius posa un doigt sur ses lèvres en signe de silence, et indiqua de le suivre. Doucement ils arrivèrent derrière la porte de la salle où se trouvaient les gardes et de la même manière Gaius chuchota un sort que Balinor ne put comprendre.

Aussitôt Gaius entra dans la salle où les gardes s'étaient endormis mollement sur la table où ils jouaient aux dès. Au lieu de remonter l'escalier, il le contourna et découvrit une porte cachée qui menait à des souterrains extérieurs. Balinor s'y engouffra, puis le médecin referma la porte calmement. Il remonta quelques marches et prit appui lourdement sur la rampe pour la faire grincer. Les gardes sursautèrent surpris.

\- Ooh, euh … lâcha le premier garde en se levant difficilement.

\- Ce n'est rien, … je venais m'assurer que les prisonniers ne posaient pas de problèmes. Si c'est nécessaire, je peux vous faire porter des potions … calmantes, déclara platement Gaius.

\- Hum, non … tout va bien, en fait c'est plutôt nous qui aurions besoin de potions stimulantes, répondit le second garde.

\- Mouais, fit le premier en baillant, je sais pas ce que j'ai … mais j'arrête pas de somnoler ces temps-ci …

\- C'est parce que tu manges trop, ricana le second, pendant que Gaius souriait moqueusement.

\- Bien dans ce cas, venez me consulter un de ces jours.

Sûr ce, il se dirigea vers les escaliers qu'il grimpa à son aise le temps de disparaître de la vue des gardes. Une fois Gaius parti, ils poussèrent un soupir de satisfaction.

-Heureusement qu'il ne nous a pas fait relever …, entama le premier

-Ouais, on en a besoin de la paie. Hey, on refait une partie ? acheva le second en prenant les dés.

-0-0-0-

Lorsque Balinor avait enfin réussi à atteindre l'arbre, il trouva Gaius qui tenait un cheval qu'il avait chargé de provision. Il lui tendit une lettre.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Tu vas te rendre à Ealdor, dans le royaume de Cenred, il n'y aucune raison qu'on t'y cherche, lui apprit le médecin.

\- Pourquoi Ealdor ?

\- J'y ai une amie, Hunith, si tu lui donnes ceci, elle t'hébergera.

\- Peut-on lui faire confiance ? se renseigna le jeune homme suspicieux.

Gaius sourit au froncement de sourcil de Balinor … la méfiance faisait loi maintenant … et il le comprenait mais craindre une trahison d'Hunith était plus ridicule que de vouloir prendre un bain dans un lac en plein hiver.

\- Tu n'as rien à craindre, je ne connais personne qui ne soit plus digne de confiance qu'Hunith.

\- On dirait que tu décris une sainte …

\- Elle pourrait l'être, c'est une jeune femme admirable.

\- Jeune ?

\- Oui … je l'ai mise au monde, il y a de ça un bon moment… Ses parents étaient des amis proches.

\- Oh…, fit le jeune homme comprenant à l'imparfait qu'ils étaient morts.

\- Tu pensais que c'était une vieille femme aussi ridée que moi ? taquina le vieil homme.

\- Gaius … j'oserais pas voyons.

\- Contourne les bois pour rejoindre la forêt d'Ascétyr sans te faire repérer.

\- Je ne sais …

\- Ne dis rien … j'aurais aimé en faire plus, conclut tristement l'ancien sorcier.

Balinor hocha la tête, enfourcha le cheval et disparut dans la noirceur des bois environnants. Gaius resta un moment avant de retourner discrètement au château … La disparition du prisonnier n'avait pas encore été remarquée par la grâce du ciel et le tocsin n'avait pas retenti … il espérait être dans son lit quand cela se produirait.

-0-0-0-

Ealdor avait beau n'être qu'à deux jours de cheval, il avait dû faire tellement attention et passer à travers bois au lieu des bons sentiers de terre, qu'il lui avait fallu une semaine entière avant d'atteindre le village. Lorsqu'il arriva, la première réaction des habitants fut de se retrancher à l'abri dans leur maison. Seule une jeune femme qui balayait sur le perron d'une petite maison au toit de chaume resta à le regarder, elle semblait le jauger, incertaine de savoir s'il s'agissait d'un ennemi ou d'un ami. Il mit pied à terre et attacha son cheval à l'entrée du village. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la jeune femme. Toute de vert vêtue, les fins cheveux châtains remontés en un chignon dont les mèches s'échappaient, retenus que par les bandeaux de tissus qui dégageaient son front et sa nuque. Elle avait un visage sévère et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il s'approcha.

\- Bonjour, fit-il.

\- Bonjour, qui êtes-vous et que venez-vous faire dans ce village reculé ? interrogea-t-elle directement.

\- Euh…, s'étonna le jeune homme, manifestement il ne s'attendait pas à un accueil aussi froid, … Je suis Balinor, je cherche un certaine Hunith.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien, j'ai cette lettre pour elle, c'est Gaius, le médecin de la cour qui m'envoie, expliqua le dragonnier.

\- Donnez-la moi.

\- Je dois la lui remettre personnellement, secoua-t-il la tête.

\- Ce sera le cas, si vous me la donnez. Je suis Hunith.

Sa bouche s'arrondit de surprise et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. La description de Gaius ne l'avait pas préparé à rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi … suspicieux. Il la vit ouvrir la lettre, tandis que les autres villageois sortaient peu à peu de leur demeure et se rapprochaient curieux. Néanmoins, les mères ne dépassaient pas leur perron et retenaient leur enfants à l'intérieur.

Il reporta son regard sur son visage, encore plus sérieux, pris par la lecture de la lettre. Il l'observa se mordre la tête, secouer la tête et reporter son attention sur lui. Il faillit baisser le regard sous l'intensité de celle qui le regardait. Ses yeux étaient tout-à-fait fascinants, bien qu'un peu dur. Il déglutit, mais ne cilla pas.

\- Eh bien, entrez, je vais vous faire visiter, officiellement, fit-elle en entrant dans la chaumière, vous êtes un neveu de Gaius et vous venez m'aider pour les semailles et les moissons qui arriveront sous peu.

\- D'accord.

Il inspecta la pièce, avisa le pauvre décor, mais ne dit rien.

\- Vous vous installerez dans la grange, je préparerais les repas, il n'y a pas beaucoup de choix ici, on fait ce qu'on peut, annonça Hunith.

\- Pourquoi …

\- Parce qu'il ne serait pas convenable que …, Elle était devenue encore plus sévère, le froncement de sourcil se creusant un peu plus.

\- Non, je voulais dire, pourquoi les gens ont-ils l'air si inquiet ? précisa-t-il.

\- Oh, ça ! En fait bien que le royaume de Cenred ne soit pas en guerre actuellement, et que le village soit éloigné, nous restons aux abords de la frontière et nous sommes souvent victimes de raid du fait de notre éloignement, répondit la jeune femme. Son visage s'était détendu, et maintenant apparaissait son exaspération.

Elle déposa son balai dans un coin et attrapa un seau et un torchon pour finir son nettoyage. Tandis que Balinor restait perplexe. Pourquoi semblait-elle plus exaspérée qu'apeurée ?

\- Vous pourriez vous battre ? proposa le dragonnier.

\- On pourrait ? Ici les hommes ne savent pas se battre … Ils ne connaissent que les travaux des champs … alors généralement on leur donne le peu qu'on a …

\- Je pourrais… commença-t-il.

\- NON ! Vous ne vous mêlez pas de ça ! s'insurgea-t-elle.

\- Mais…

\- Nul ne doit savoir qui vous êtes ! fit Hunith, mettant un point final à la discussion.

Il fronça les sourcils, elle était peut-être très gentille de l'accueillir, mais il n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire traiter de cette manière. Il avait le titre de Lord, tout de même. Il restait un guerrier, ce n'était pas ce petit bout de femme qui allait faire la loi ici. Il était peut-être son invité mais il n'allait certainement pas obéir comme un toutou.

\- Pour qui exactement me prenez-vous ?

\- Pour un fugitif … qui doit se cacher, n'attirez pas l'attention sur vous.

\- Mmmhpfff, je ne le ferai pas, cracha-t-il calmement mais elle put sentir la fureur qui couvait sous son ton venimeux. Mais, croyez-moi, je ne resterai pas inactif s'il faut se battre … Je ne me laisserai pas _encore_ molester. Je me suis enfui pour être _libre,_ pas pour me cacher dans un trou…

BBLAAAAAAAASHHH

La gifle fut tellement forte, que la main d'Hunith resta dessinée sur sa joue gauche et que sa tête pivota d'elle même sur la droite. Il en resta coi et le silence se fit … sans que ni l'un ni l'autre n'ose plus bouger.

 **À suivre**

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous êtes libres de commenter ou pas. Cela dit, ça me ferait plaisir.

À la semaine prochaine.


	3. Arrivée à Ealdor …

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série Merlin.

 **Note :** Suite de Balinor et Merlin … mais permettant de retracer la trame entre Hunith et Balinor.

Je remercie Julie, Ameliesky61 et Angelyoru pour leur gentil commentaire, ainsi que Sophiepieri, minami212 et Listelia de suivre cette histoire.

Il n'y a pas beaucoup eu de réaction pour le moment, mais j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours. Retour au présent. ^^.

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Interlude 1 : Arrivée à Ealdor …**

Merlin essaya de tourner la tête pour observer Balinor, mais l'homme continuait de garder son attention sur la route afin d'éviter les ornières.

\- Vous… Tu … Maman vo… t'a vraiment _gifflé_ ?

\- Mmh, oui … fit Balinor.

Il souriait stupidement à ce souvenir cuisant, mais qu'il ne regrettait aucunement. Malheureusement, de là où il était, Merlin ne pouvait pas le voir … Il perçut juste le rire étouffé dans sa voix, et le jeune homme soupira.

\- J'ai du mal à le croire, elle est toujours …

\- Très gentille ? proposa le dragonnier.

\- Je ne connais personne de plus doux que maman…

\- Tu as raison, confirma son père.

\- Mais …

\- Merlin, il y a une différence certaine entre la femme que ta mère est aujourd'hui et la jeune femme que j'ai rencontré à l'époque. La retenue … On est bien moins apte à contenir ses émotions à ton âge. Ta mère est et était quelqu'un de très gentille et très douce, mais c'était aussi une femme de … caractère. Elle n'a jamais mâché ses mots, en ce qui me concerne … et il faut dire que je manquais aussi de patience à l'époque.

\- Je comprends encore moins comment vous avez pu tomber amoureux … ronchonna Merlin.

Et Balinor de rire de son ton outragé. Que ce gamin pouvait être drôle quand il le voulait.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle !

\- Je t'ai dit que c'était une longue histoire, d'ailleurs nous arrivons à l'auberge.

\- Quoi ? déjà ? s'étonna le sorcier.

\- Le soleil est déjà fort bas, je suis content d'arriver avant la nuit.

\- Pfff … Et maintenant, je suppose que je vais devoir aller me _reposer_ ?

\- Pas avant d'avoir soupé en tous cas, confirma Balinor.

Merlin croisa les bras et plissa la bouche en une moue qu'on aurait pu juger adorable si quelqu'un l'avait observé à ce moment-là. Il sentit la charrette s'arrêter et il vit Balinor sauter à terre et rejoindre l'entrée de l'auberge. Après quelques instants, une femme âgée au visage rond et aux cheveux blanc sortit et lui indiqua la grange de la main. Il vit Balinor hocher la tête et se rapprocher.

\- C'est l'aubergiste, elle s'appelle Meredith, Je vais te transporter dans la salle à manger où elle s'occupera de toi pendant que je dételle et que j'installe les chevaux dans la grange.

\- J'ai pas besoin qu'on s'occupe de moi, contredit Merlin, exaspéré.

\- Tu peux arriver à marcher ?

Merlin grimaça, conscient que la dernière fois qu'il avait tenté de tenir sur ses jambes, elles avaient tellement tremblé qu'il s'était aussitôt ré-assit sur son lit. Il s'était senti faible et avait failli faire exploser la fenêtre qui avait vibré sous sa colère.

\- Je peux essayer ?

\- Mmh d'accord, mais à une condition : si tu ressens la moindre douleur, tu me laisses te porter ?

\- Alors je ne marcherais jamais … bougonna le jeune homme, qui savait pertinemment que la blessure allait le pincer au niveau des sutures.

\- Une douleur non supportable, alors … ne dépasses pas tes forces, sourit le dragonnier.

Merlin hocha gaiement la tête, le sourire revenant. Au moins Balinor ne le traitait pas comme une petite chose fragile comme Gwen ou Gaius. Il soupira intérieurement … La jeune fille et le vieux médecin étaient tout bonnement épuisant lorsqu'ils passaient en mode mère-poule. Quant à Arthur, il avait été moins présent par la suite … avec les recherches de Morgane et la reconstruction, il comprenait. Il passait généralement en soirée pour discuter … essentiellement de Morgane et de …Magie quand Balinor restait avec eux. Le prince semblait moins réticent à l'idée que la magie ne corrompait pas les gens mais que c'était plutôt la réciproque qui était vraie, c'est-à-dire que les gens la corrompaient. Il posait des questions sur le fait que la magie pouvait être innée, ou instinctive. L'ancienne culture et ses rites lui semblaient moins obscure et Merlin avait bien vu que cela provoquait un grand bouleversement dans ses "conceptions". Il semblait essentiel à Arthur de se renseigner un maximum sur le sujet afin de retrouver et d'aider Morgane. Cela l'avait touché de se rendre compte qu'il était passé à coté de quelque chose d'aussi énorme que ça. Une personne qu'il considérait comme sa soeur était une sorcière … Et contrairement à ce que son père lui avait enseigné, il savait qu'elle ne l'avait pas appris … pas dans un tel contexte. Il s'était senti misérable de ne pas avoir perçu la peur et la détresse de son amie. Il s'était senti encore plus coupable lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que si Merlin ne lui en avait pas parlé, c'était aussi par peur … la peur de parler de Magie …Arthur avait ressenti de la colère puis de la honte et il hésitait encore à définir le sentiment qui le tenaillait chaque fois qu'il se trouvait en présence de son père.

Merlin aurait voulu pouvoir en profiter pour lui parler de ses pouvoirs, mais Gaius et Balinor avait été parfaitement clair sur ce point … Ce n'était pas le moment … Arthur était bien trop instable … et il ne fallait prendre aucun risque … Morgane était comme une soeur pour lui … Merlin restait un simple serviteur. Enfin même si il était évident qu'il y avait bien plus qu'une relation maître serviteur. Autant éviter tout risque.

\- Merlin ?

\- Mmh ? sortit de ses pensées le jeune homme.

\- On est arrivé, assied-toi.

\- Oh, euh … oui.

\- Ça va ? interrogea Balinor.

\- Oui … Je réfléchissais.

\- Bien, je reviens sous peu. Tu commandes à manger ? demanda le plus âgé.

\- D'accord.

Balinor le laissa assis sur un banc, pendant que la vielle dame, entamait la conversation. Il soupira, conscient que l'immobilité forcée de Merlin ne jouait pas vraiment de manière positive sur son moral.

-0-0-0-

Les chandelles avaient déjà été allumées dans la chambre du prince quand il arriva, et son repas reposant déjà fumant sur la table. Gwen sortit de derrière le paravent qu'elle venait de cirer, les chiffons dans les mains.

\- Guenièvre ! …

\- Bonjour, comment allez-vous ?

\- Bien, mais tu sais, je comptais aller manger chez Gaius, Merlin doit m'attendre, fit remarquer le blond

\- Merlin ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

\- Oui, je vais toujours chez lui à cette heure.

\- Mais il est parti ce matin pour Ealdor … expliqua la métisse

\- Hein ?

\- Arthur, nous avons décidé hier que je resterais chez Gaius pendant l'absence de Merlin, afin de ne pas le laisser seul, lui rappela Gwen.

\- Je … j'avais oublié … enfin je me rendais pas compte que c'était aujourd'hui.

\- Vous êtes occupé, et vous avez plein de choses en tête. Allez, mangez et puis couchez-vous, ça va vous faire du bien.

\- Sans doute… J'irai quand même voir Gaius avant de me coucher.

Gwen hocha doucement la tête et sourit. Elle le salua et se dirigea vers la porte. Arthur la regarda passer sous le chambranle et refermer posément la porte. Il soupira, Comment avait-il pu oublier le départ de Merlin ? Il s'assit et repoussa l'assiette, incapable de manger … Il était un ami plutôt pitoyable. Il posa sa tête contre ses paumes … Ses derniers jours avaient été dur … Retrouver Morgane s'avérait particulièrement difficile … La reconstruction était devenue un sujet plutôt houleux avec son père, il ignorait si c'était juste à cause de toutes ces nouvelles données sur la magie qui se bousculaient dans sa tête ou si c'était juste parce qu'il trouvait son père trop dur avec le peuple. Quant à Merlin, depuis la conversation ouverte qu'ils avaient eu … ils étaient revenus à leur comportement habituel. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de rester inquiet…

Bref, il secoua la tête et avala un peu de pain avant d'aller rejoindre Gaius, ne serait-ce que pour ne pas rester seul à broyer du noir.

-0-0-0-

La nuit était vite tombée sur la petite auberge et Merlin s'était endormi la tête au creux de son bras replié qui reposait sur la table … Il n'avait bu que la moitié de sa soupe et n'avait pas touché au reste, mais Balinor préférait ne pas le réveiller.

\- Il est tellement adorable, chuchota la vieille dame, qui débarrassait avec dextérité la table.

Balinor lui sourit et se renseigna sur l'endroit où il pouvait aller l'allonger. Elle indiqua une petite porte derrière les escaliers.

\- J'ai préparé cette pièce tout-à-l'heure, je me doutais bien qu'il ne tiendrait pas aussi tard, sourit avec bienveillance Meredith.

\- Merci.

\- De rien, voyons, … Je vais vous préparer un petit déjeuner à emmener avec vous demain, comme ça vous pourrez partir au plus tôt.

\- C'est très gentil à vous. Combien vous dois-je ? questionna le dragonnier.

\- Oh rien, à cette époque il n'y a personne d'habitude … On vient plutôt pour chasser ici. Rares sont les gens qui font étape.

\- Je tiens tout de même…

\- Laissez… venez juste me dire bonjour lors de votre retour … cela me fera un peu de compagnie, proposa la vieille dame

Balinor sourit, prit doucement Merlin dans ses bras, et rejoignit la petite chambre où Meredith avait préparé deux lits. Il le déposa prudemment, lui retira ses chaussures et replia la couverture sous son menton. L'homme referma la porte, se coucha à son tour et souffla sur la bougie posée sur la petite table de chevet.

-0-0-0-

Quand Merlin se réveilla, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, il vit le ciel bleu à travers les branchages des arbres désordonnés qui longeaient la route. Il cligna des yeux surpris de se trouver dans la charrette mais avant même qu'il n'eut le réflexe de se lever, il la sentit ralentir et s'arrêter, tandis que Balinor lui entamait de rester allonger.

\- Je vais venir t'aider à t'asseoir, dit-il en sautant sur le sol.

\- Com…

\- Tu as dormi comme une bûche … Tu ne t'es pas réveillé quand je t'ai amené dans la chambre, ni quand je t'ai installé là-dedans, fit-il en désignant la charrette, tu devait être très fatigué, expliqua le dragonnier

\- Je … sais pas, peut-être, en tous cas je me sens en pleine forme, sourit Merlin.

Balinor avait grimpé à coté de Merlin et l'attrapa doucement en dessous des bras, pour l'adosser contre le fond de la charrette. Il lui tendit un essuie dans lequel était précautionneusement placé du pain frais et du fromage, ainsi qu'une gourde.

\- Prend ton temps, mais essaie de finir, demanda Balinor.

\- Tu veux que je mange tout ça ? grimaça le jeune homme.

\- Tu veux pouvoir te lever et marcher sans mon aide ?

\- Mouais, comprit Merlin. Il devait reprendre des forces.

Balinor sourit, lui ébouriffa les cheveux et retourna s'asseoir pour conduire les chevaux. Pendant quelques temps, il n'entendit que Merlin en train de mâcher lentement son repas, puis ce dernier toussa pour attirer son attention

\- Alors maman ne t'aimait pas ?

\- On peut dire ça, en fait … c'est plus compliqué. Ses parents, tes grands-parents, étaient morts peu de temps avant.

\- Elle ne m'a jamais parlé d'eux, avoua le jeune homme.

\- Elle les aimait beaucoup, ils avaient essayé de lutter contre les raids … mais…

\- Oooh, s'étonna le jeune homme.

\- Oui, elle était en colère contre le village de ne pas s'être battu avec eux, en colère contre ces barbares, en colère contre moi qui venait troubler son deuil … Elle n'a accepté que je reste que parce que Gaius le lui demandait et qu'elle haïssait ce que faisait Uther. Elle trouvait qu'il agissait comme les barbares … elle n'avait pas tort.

\- Alors qu'avez-vous fait ?

\- Pardon? fit Balinor, étonné que Merlin repasse au vouvoiement.

\- Oui, qu'est-ce que maman et toi avez fait après la gifle ?

\- … Oh ça … on a appris à se connaître.

\- Comment ?

\- Écoute, je préférerais en rester là pour le moment fit Balinor, concentré sur sa conduite.

\- Oh, regretta Merlin.

\- Si tu t'ennuies, tu peux toujours lire le livre que Gaius a caché sous les provisions. Je te l'ai sorti, il est sur ta droite.

Merlin tourna la tête avisa son livre de Magie et sourit. Gaius pensait vraiment à tout.

\- Il faudra juste le cacher quand on arrive à Ealdor, rappela le dragonnier.

Merlin hocha la tête, mais il était déjà trop absorbé par sa lecture pour répondre.

-0-0-0-

L'après-midi était à peine entamée quand Balinor aperçut le village, il fit ranger le livre et pénétra dans le village, arrêtant la charrette qu'à hauteur de la maison d'Hunith. Le village tout entier s'était approché, n'en croyant pas leurs yeux … du moins pour ceux qui l'avait connu. Les jeunes se tinrent coi, sentant que leurs parents connaissaient l'homme qui transportait …

\- MERLIN ! s'écria une voix familière.

\- Maman ! répondit joyeusement le jeune homme.

Hunith était sortie et sans même se rendre compte de la présence de Balinor, avait fondu sur son petit. Elle le prit dans ses bras, et l'embrassa avant de commencer à l'ausculter sous toutes les coutures.

\- Maman … s'il te plaît. Je n'ai rien.

\- Rien, pourquoi es-tu couché dans cette charrette alors ? fit-elle en lui caressant le front, soulevant quelques mèches, contredit-elle.

\- Il a été blessé lorsqu'il m'a sauvé la vie … Une blessure superficielle à la hanche, quasiment guérie, mais il a été fort malade après… une forte grippe d'après Gaius. Il a prit froid et ça s'est infecté, répondit Balinor.

\- Balinor ?

Les yeux d'Hunith fixaient, surpris, cet homme qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis des années. Elle avait pâli en le reconnaissant, et Merlin fut heureux qu'elle soit assise près de lui, car elle serait sûrement tombée, les jambes flageolantes. Balinor esquissa une moue qui se voulait être un sourire … mais qui manquait de conviction. Il avait eu raison … elle semblait choquée de le voir .

 **À suivre …**

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous êtes libres de commenter ou pas. Cela dit, ça me ferait plaisir.**

 **À la semaine prochaine.**


	4. S'apprivoiser

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série Merlin.

 **Note :** Suite de Balinor et Merlin … mais permettant de retracer la trame entre Hunith et Balinor

 **Je remercie Julie, Ameliesky61, Angelyoru et Listelia pour leur gentil commentaire. Julie, si tu veux que je te réponde, Il faut me laisser un moyen de te contacter - mail, ou bien signer pour utiliser les MP.**

 **Retour au passé**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Chapitre 2 : S'apprivoiser**

Finalement, c'est un voisin qui détendit l'atmosphère en venant présenter un accueil chaleureux au nouvel arrivant. Aussitôt les présentations furent faites et ils sortirent rejoindre le reste du village, tout aussi curieux.

Très vite, les choses s'étaient mises en place, il s'était déclaré ancien soldat et venait aider sa cousine puisqu'il en avait été décidé ainsi. Les voisins s'étaient enquis de ses connaissances sur l'agriculture, il avait reconnu son ignorance et nombreux étaient ceux qui lui avait proposé de lui enseigner les rudiments afin d'être prêt au moment ad hoc.

Les journées s'étaient organisées de manière très simple, et ni Hunith, ni Balinor n'avait repris leur conversation depuis. Il se levait, déjeunait, passait la journée auprès de l'un ou de l'autre et en mettant la main à la pâte commençait à acquérir de bons réflexes. Il ne rentrait que pour dîner et souper, puis allait se coucher. Il ignorait ce que Hunith faisait de son coté et s'en fichait, même si il voulait bien reconnaître que cela ne l'aidait pas à s'intégrer… Ne pouvant répondre aux questions sans savoir ce qu'elle avait dit, il se contentait de grogner et faire le solitaire.

Il se frotta la joue, se remémorant la fin de leur conversation, ne comprenant pas ce qui avait bien pu la pousser … à le gifler. Aujourd'hui étant dimanche, après la sommaire prière commune à l'église, il s'était isolé. Assis sur une souche, il taillait machinalement un bout de bois. C'était une vieille habitude, qu'il tenait de son père. Celui-ci lui avait appris à manier le bois, … il se souvenait des longues soirées, enfant, où il observait son père lui confectionner de multiples animaux avec lesquels il jouait pendant des heures. Par la suite il avait appris à les faire et ça l'aidait à réfléchir … à se vider l'esprit pour voir les choses plus … clairement.

Soudain il entendit un grand bruit derrière lui, il soupira quand il reconnut Gaspard, le voisin curieux qui avait décoincé la situation.

\- Bonjour !

\- … Bonjour, répondit mollement Balinor, peu enthousiaste à l'idée de devoir mentir.

\- Pourquoi restes-tu ici ? Hunith doit certainement se sentir seule…

Balinor releva la tête, surpris et haussa le sourcil.

\- Ben oui, avec la mort de ses parents lors de la dernière attaque, … On sait que c'est dur pour elle. C'est pour ça qu'elle a besoin de ton aide … pour les champs, expliqua le paysan.

\- Je l'ignorais … enfin je savais qu'ils étaient morts mais euh … elle n'en parle pas vraiment, répondit calmement Balinor, après tout ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge songea-t-il.

\- Aah, je vois. C'est une fille bien ta cousine, mais un peu trop … renfermée … pas très causante quand ça la concerne quoi. Vous vous ressemblez pour ça.

\- Je suppose, grimaça le dragonnier, Seigneur, si seulement il savait … se fit-il la réflexion.

\- C'est sûr qu'on a eu peur quand on t'a vu arriver sur ton cheval… C'est que ta encore la gueule de l'emploi, de soldat je veux dire … avec les attaques des uns et des autres, on sait jamais comment on va être manger. Pfff…Les parents d'Hunith, ils disaient qu'il ne fallait pas se laisser faire… sinon ça s'arrêterait pas … mais on sait pas se battre … s'embrouilla Gaspard.

\- Je comprends, je croyais que du fait de votre isolement … vous ne deviez pas vraiment avoir de problèmes.

\- Ouais, mais toi tu as été soldat, hein ?

\- Oui, fit-il, surpris, je l'ai été, mais ça me plaisait pas trop… Uther est un roi trop cruel … je ne voulais plus avoir à lui obéir. reconnut Balinor, Bravo mon grand, joliment dévié, se félicita-t-il intérieurement.

\- Ouais ouais, mais tu pourrais nous apprendre … à nous protéger.

\- … Je ne … crois pas qu'Hunith serait d'accord, tenta-t-il, se remémorant leur conversation.

\- Bah c'est une femme, … et puis elle disait pas le contraire avant la mort de ses parents. Elle a le sens de la justice … Elle finira bien par accepter … et puis … c'est pas pareil pour toi… tu risques moins que nous autres, du fait de tes connaissances.

Balinor se sentit embarrassé, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de ruer dans les brancards, mais il était tout à fait d'accord avec cet homme … Il leur fallait se défendre.

\- Écoute, Gaspard, j'accepte si Hunith est d'accord … et seulement à cette condition.

\- Ça c'est chouette, gars. Tu sais, c'est étrange ton prénom, il fait un peu … noble, tes parents ils avaient de drôles d'idées.

\- Certes, ma mère aimait ce prénom, un chevalier qui avait aidé ma famille, elle l'a fait en son honneur… se justifia le dragonnier, tout en songeant que ce n'était pas tout à fait faux non plus, en sachant que le chevalier était son grand-père paternel.

\- Oh je vois … C'est juste difficile de t'appeler comme ça … hum et un diminutif ça le ferait pas… bah on va trouver, t'inquiètes.

\- J'en suis sûr, sourit Balinor.

\- Allez, viens, ma femme a sûrement préparé une tarte, on peut la partager avec Hunith.

-0-0-0-

Gaius fut réveillé au petites heures lorsque le tocsin se mit à sonner. Il sauta au bas de son lit et se hâta de rejoindre le roi. Uther n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, et son visage était déformé par la fureur. Les deux gardes de la veille se tenaient devant lui, tête baissée.

\- Gaius ! Apprends que ces deux imbéciles ont laissé échappé le dragonnier… rugit le roi.

\- Vraiment ? Mais comment aurait-il pu ? s'étonna le médecin.

\- La magie bien sûr…

\- Mais les dragonniers … commença Gaius.

\- Il a profité de leur inattention pour sortir de son cachot et s'enfuir, attaqua Uther.

\- Peut-être est-il la source de leur inattention ? suggéra l'ancien sorcier.

\- Que veut-tu dire ? répliqua Uther, refusant d'admettre que les gardes n'avait peut-être pas tous les torts dans cette affaires

\- Eh bien, hier soir, je suis passé proposer mon aide au cas où les prisonniers auraient été récalcitrants … Ils dormaient … Je … j'ai cru qu'il s'agissait d'une fatigue anomale due à une maladie quelconque … Mais peut-être étaient-ils soumis à un charme ? répondit Gaius, conscient qu'il ne fallait surtout rien cacher pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui.

\- Et tu ne comptais pas le signaler ?! fit Uther, ulcéré.

\- Ils devaient passer ce matin … enfin … d'ici quelques heures pour que je puisse les ausculter, affirma le médecin, ressassant sa citation préférée : La vérité mère des meilleurs mensonges.

\- Mmmh, depuis quand proposes-tu ton aide aux gardes ? demanda alors Uther, soudainement suspicieux.

\- Depuis déjà plus de deux ans, Majesté. Il y avait eu un problème avec l'un des prisonniers qui avait attaqué ses condisciples … depuis, j'apporte de temps à autre des potions calmantes pour certains cas particulièrement violent… une simple prévention.

Gaius restait parfaitement calme, répondant sans aucune angoisse. Chaque action avait été pensée et chaque acte avait une explication parfaitement logique. Il avait été soucieux de bien préparer son plan et avait utilisé ses propres habitudes pour se disculper du moindre doute.

\- Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été mis au courant ? claqua la voix dure d'Uther.

\- C'est de l'ordre médical … et je ne pensais pas que ce problème n'avait pas été ramené à vos oreilles.

Uther se tut, resta silencieux, puis reprit ses injonctions. Il fut finalement décidé que les gardes seraient mis en congé forcé pendant une semaine sans solde, et il lâcha certains de ses meilleures chevaliers à la recherche de Balinor. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à rompre le conseil, un homme éleva la voix.

\- Majesté, bien que je comprenne le point de vue de votre 'médecin', je pense que rien ne nous a prouvé l'innocence de ces gardes et Il est évident que le dragonnier n'a pas pu s'échapper seul.

\- Pourquoi cela Areydian ? interrogea le roi.

\- Eh bien, comme Gaius avait commencé à le dire … les dragonniers n'ont pas forcément des pouvoirs magiques et dehors de leur capacité à pratiquer l'ancien langage. Si celui-ci en avait eu, pourquoi n'aurait-il pas agi avant ? susurra le chasseur de sorcier, le regard planté dans celui de Gaius.

Gaius déglutit, puis se reprit afin de ne pas avoir l'air suspect.

\- Peut-être a-t-il caché ses pouvoirs pour justement nous endormir …, Majesté les sorciers sont souvent faux … après tout.

\- Bien sûr Gaius, Celui-là ne valait guère mieux que les autres. Ne vous inquiétez pas Areydian … Je veillerai à ce que ces hommes soient surveillés et à la moindre preuve de magie, vous vous en chargerez.

Si les yeux d'Areydian avaient pu tuer, alors Gaius serait mort. Il était furieux, ce 'médecin' n'était qu'un sorcier déguisé et il fallait le mettre à mort! Nul doute qu'il avait aidé le prisonnier à fuir … mais il était trop dans les bonnes grâces d'Uther pour être inquiété. Il hocha la tête pour montrer son assentiment, et recula en faisant voltiger sa cape, pour partir en chasse… il ne se laisserait pas avoir !

Gaius détourna les yeux de son ennemi qui s'éloignait, il pria pour que Balinor soit déjà loin ! Il revint vers le roi, qui bien que toujours furieux, l'envoya vérifier que l'enfant se portait bien. Uther n'osait pas s'en approcher … le deuil était encore trop douloureux pour supporter de le voir. Il ressemblait tellement à sa mère… ce pauvre petit. Gaius soupira et se dirigea vers les couloirs qui menait aux appartements du prince où une nourrice veillait sur son bien-être.

-0-0-0-

Hunith avait laissé son ouvrage sur le coté, bien que dimanche, elle finissait toujours ce qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de faire de la semaine … et vu la charge de travail depuis qu'elle était seule … La présence de cet étranger allait l'aider… elle devait bien l'admettre. La jeune femme soupira, elle n'avait aucune envie de reprendre le reprisage. Elle se leva et se dirigea lentement vers la fenêtre où elle laissa ses pensées dériver.

Honnêtement, elle ne lui en voulait pas vraiment … sauf son inconscience … le combat était une trop grande source de douleur pour elle. Elle se sentait coupable de les avoir incité à se révolter, à se battre … Elle se mordit la lèvre et laissa couler quelques larmes. Elle tenta de reprendre sa respiration entrecoupée de sanglots de plus en plus violents. Elle se laissa tomber sur les genoux, incapable de reprendre son souffle… Elle finit par reposer sa tête contre le bout de mur surhaussé de la fenêtre. Elle se laissa aller … à pleurer au lieu de se retenir. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte que la porte s'était ouverte, laissant la lumière découper la silhouette musclée du dragonnier.

Indécis, il resta quelques instants sur le seuil de la porte, incapable de décider de ce qu'il allait faire. Finalement, il entra et referma la porte doucement. Il se dirigea vers elle et s'agenouilla près d'elle, l'amenant doucement dans ses bras.

Lentement elle laissa sa tête tomber contre le creux de son épaule, incapable de résister, se laissant aller dans ses bras. Il ne disait rien, se contentant de la bercer le temps qu'elle s'apaise.

Ce fut après un bon quart d'heure qu'elle se recula, se frotta nerveusement les yeux d'un revers de la main et sourit faiblement.

\- Désolée … je …

\- Gaspard … m'a expliqué … je ne savais pas … Gaius m'a juste dit qu'ils étaient morts, s'excusa le jeune homme.

\- Gaspard ? murmura-t-elle, perdue, Vous, …

\- Tu, entre cousins ça paraîtra plus … naturel, proposa-t-il.

\- Tu … ne devrais … pas … discuter de ces choses avec lui sans qu'on se soit mis d'accord avant.

-J'ai juste dit que j'avais démissionné pour pouvoir t'aider et parce que je n'approuvais plus Uther. Quant au reste, c'est lui qui l'a abordé, j'ai juste dit que tu ne m'en parlais pas… Ce n'est pas vraiment faux.

Elle sourit un peu plus , ses yeux toujours rouges, avant d'essayer de se relever.

-Je sais que cette cohabitation forcée ne doit pas être évidente pour toi, mais nous pourrions du moins nous entendre … et peut-être devenir amis ?

Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête, tandis qu'il la soutenait gentiment. Elle se sépara de lui et se dirigea vers une chaise proche où elle s'accrocha.

\- Gaspard et sa femme nous invite à manger de la tarte, lui annonça le dragonnier.

\- Ooh …

\- Prends quelques minutes d'abord, proposa le jeune homme, inquiet par la pâleur de son visage. … Je sais que ça t'es pénible, mais Gaspard m'a fait une requête, reprit-il.

\- Une requête ?

\- Eh bien, sachant que j'étais soldat, il voulait savoir si j'accepterais … de leur apprendre à…

\- Se battre ? fit-elle d'une voix blanche.

\- Oui, je lui ai dit que je ne le ferais que si tu acceptes. On ne peut changer ce qui est, mais je peux peut-être éviter d'autres mort inutiles ?

\- Mmh… Ce serait renier mes propres convictions que de refuser… mais cette conviction a tué mes parents …, sa voix se brisant à ses mots.

Il s'avança et posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tes parents ont été tué par des hommes cupides et sans scrupules. Tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans.

-Mais sans moi, ils ne les auraient pas affrontés, renifla la jeune fille.

-Vraiment ? Réfléchis bien … En es-tu sûr ? Gaius semblait dire que c'était d'eux que tu tenais tes opinions.

Elle sourit faiblement, se rendant compte de la justesse de ses propos … Elle s'essuya les yeux puis les rinça à l'eau froide avec l'eau du seau qu'elle avait ramené pour la cuisine et remit de l'ordre dans sa tenue. Balinor lui tendit sa châle qui était tombé par terre et ils se rendirent silencieusement à l'invitation lancée.

 **À suivre**

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous êtes libres de commenter ou pas. Cela dit, ça me ferait plaisir.**

 **À la semaine prochaine.**


	5. De drôles de retrouvailles

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série Merlin.

 **Note :** Suite de Balinor et Merlin … mais permettant de retracer la trame entre Hunith et Balinor

 **Oui, j'ai quelques jours de retard :s Désolée. C'est les vacances, et je suis pas mal sortie ^^.**

 **Mais je me ferais pardonner en publiant ce soir ou demain matin un autre oneshot - j'en ai déjà publié un cette semaine : Ce que vit Arthur.**

 **Je remercie Listelia, Ameliesky61 et Angelyoru pour leur gentil commentaire. :) Et aussi le guest pour le commentaire de Ce que vit Arthur. ^^.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Interlude 2 : De drôles de retrouvailles**

L'emménagement s'était fait dans la pagaille, Merlin avait été transporté et confortablement installé dans le lit d'Hunith par Balinor. Puis laissant à Hunith le soin de vérifier son petit sous toutes les coutures, il entreprit de vider la charrette avec l'aide des voisins : les matelas offerts par Arthur, les vêtements chaud que Gwen avait préparés, la nourriture donnée par Gaius … Il avait pris le livre sous certaines couvertures, et l'avait ensuite dissimulé soigneusement en les rangeant.

Bientôt, les voisins les laissèrent et ils se retrouvèrent seuls. Hunith avait fini par détourner les yeux de Merlin qu'elle avait jugé trop maigre, pâlot et fatigué. Il avait ronchonné pour la forme, puis en reposant la tête sur l'oreiller, le jeune homme avait suivi son regard qui n'osait pas se poser sur le dragonnier.

\- Maman ?

\- Oui mon petit?

\- Euh, tu pourrais euh … faire du feu ? … j'ai un peu froid, réclama le sorcier, la mine embarrassée.

\- Du … feu ? Euh, bien sûr, mais je dois aller chercher du bois, s'étonna Hunith.

Elle se releva, prête à aller chercher son châle, mais Balinor avait déjà pris les choses en main : d'une main il indiqua à Hunith qu'il y allait, tandis qu'il sortait attraper la hache sur le billot.

\- Tu n'as pas vraiment froid, n'est-ce pas ? interrogea la femme, en posant un regard doux sur son fils adoré.

\- Mmh non, mais tu voudras sûrement me garder au chaud après avoir lu la lettre de Gaius, fit-il en grimaçant.

\- … Qu… que fait-il là ? demanda-t-elle enfin.

\- Peu importe… balaya le jeune homme.

\- Peu… Merlin ! S'outra sa mère.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'a jamais dit ? Pourquoi as-tu interdit à Gaius de m'en parler ? Pourquoi ? Je … J'avais le droit de savoir qui il était. D'apprendre à le connaître, reprocha le sorcier, soudain en colère.

\- Oh Merlin, protesta Hunith faiblement.

Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit en soupirant. Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux pour remettre une mèche dans son turban. Elle plissa sa robe et prit une grande inspiration.

\- Je voudrais … t'expliquer … enfin … te faire comprendre… que … il ne savait pas … Je ne lui ai rien dit à l'époque … La guerre avait éclaté et les hommes d'Uther se déplaçaient sur les terres de Cenred … entreprit-elle d'expliquer

\- Et alors … haussa les épaules Merlin.

\- Écoute, je ne voulais pas … tu sais c'est un homme de principe … et s'il avait su, il serait sans doute resté, et il se serait fait prendre … et puis il serait resté pour... ne sut achever la femme.

\- Moi ? Et pas pour toi ?… comprit le jeune homme.

Elle ouvrit la bouche et et le referma … comme gênée, elle ferma les yeux et finit par acquiescer.

\- C'était égoïste, mais … je ne pense pas que cela t'aurait été profitable de le forcer à rester de cette manière… Je…

\- Je m'en fiche maman, je veux dire … que tu ne lui aies rien dit … je peux comprendre. Mais … j'aurais pu comprendre d'où me venaient ces pouvoirs … soupira à regrets le sorcier.

\- Merlin … Balinor n'a pas de pouvoirs particuliers en dehors de sa capacité à parler aux dragons. Il aurait pu t'enseigner l'ancienne religion … c'est vrai … mais c'est tout.

\- … ooh.

Elle le prit dans ses bras …nichant sa tête dans son giron.

\- Je pense que personne ne sait vraiment pourquoi tu es si particulier… mais tout ce que tu as à savoir … c'est qu'aucune mère n'aurait pu avoir un fils aussi merveilleux que toi. Magie ou pas, Merlin, tu es merveilleux.

\- Mmman, bafouilla-t-il dans ses vêtements.

Hunith sourit et le releva.

\- En ne te disant pas qui était ton père, je voulais te protéger … Si quiconque avait su … à Camelot … fit-elle en plissant la bouche, d'inquiétude.

\- Arthur sait … Sir Léon… aussi, ainsi que Gwen … et ils n'en ont rien à faire … je te le jure … fit le jeune homme.

Il lui souriait et il caressa son visage pour essuyer une larme.

\- Tes amis te sont très loyaux … mais Uther… s'inquiéta Hunith.

\- Je sais … mais ne t'inquiètes pas … il ne saura rien.

\- Et puis, je voulais … en ne parlant pas de lui … je n'avais pas à penser à lui. fit-elle en souriant faiblement.

\- Tu l'aimais hein ?

\- Oui … mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il m'aimait… lâcha-t-elle en fermant les yeux, incapable de faire face à cette vérité qui lui avait fait si mal à l'époque.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il tient à toi, répondit Merlin d'une voix ferme

\- Mais il est parti, en me mettant au coin du mur. Sans vouloir de moi… trembla la voix d'Hunith

\- Il voulait juste que tu ne sois pas en danger … fit Merlin en la prenant à son tour dans es bras.

\- Merlin … je préfèrerait qu'on n'en parle plus … Je … c'est un sujet clos. répondit-elle en s'éloignant et se relevant.

\- Tu veux bien qu'il reste hein ? Uther lui a rendu sa liberté … pour service rendu … mais il ne pouvait pas rester … sous ses yeux, ajouta-t-il en faisant la moue.

Elle se retourna encore en train de sécher se yeux et hocha la tête nerveusement … Elle ne pouvait pas le priver de son père … surtout si …Balinor tenait à faire partie de sa vie …

-0-0-0-

Lorsque le soleil se leva sur Camelot, Arthur était déjà debout, les yeux dans le vague, il semblait regarder la cour … mais il ne voyait rien en fait … Il soupira … incapable de se décider … Pouvait-il seulement accepter que son père puisse avoir fait des erreurs … d'aussi énormes erreurs ?

La porte grinça, laissant passer Guenièvre avec le plateau du petit déjeuner, sans qu'il se soit rendu compte du temps écoulé.

\- Arthur ? Allez-vous bien ?

\- Mmh … je n'ai pas vraiment faim , en fait.

\- Mais …

Elle se tut, remarquant qu'il ne l'écoutait pas. Elle se dirigea alors vers la porte, glissa un mot au garde, puis revint en fermant soigneusement la porte.

Elle avança dans la pièce pour déposer délicatement sa main sur son épaule. Elle s'agenouilla à sa hauteur et lui sourit faiblement.

\- Ça ne va pas mieux, n'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-elle.

\- Est-ce que mon père est un monstre ? lâcha-t-il, abruptement.

\- Arthur … il est évident que je n'approuve pas toutes les décisions qu'il a prise mais ce n'est pas un … un monstre … Je dirais qu'il a juste une aversion pour la magie qui lui a fait perdre la conscience de la réalité … dans ce domaine, soupira t-elle en lui serrant un peu plus l'épaule en réconfort.

\- Il a tué ton père … murmura-t'il en se tournant vers elle, les yeux légèrement hagards.

\- Il pensait … que c'était un sorcier … Arthur … vous… pouvez avoir des opinions différentes de votre père … Il n'est pas parfait, c'est certain, mais je ne le suis pas non plus, ni vous. Contentez-vous de ce qu'il est … C'est aussi ça grandir … admettre que nos parents ne sont pas parfaits.

\- Mais Balinor … fit-il en secouant la tête.

\- … a quitté la mère de Merlin … et n'est jamais revenu, compléta-t-elle.

\- Et ton père?

\- Il a joué avec le feu en marchandant avec un sorcier. J'aimais mon père … mais il n'était pas parfait … personne ne peut l'être. répondit-elle en baissant la tête, les yeux humides.

\- Un roi ne devrait-il pas l'être ? demanda-t-il avec ferveur.

\- Eh bien je suppose qu'étant donné ses responsabilités, il doit lutter un maximum contre ses défauts afin d'être le plus juste possible … mais ce sont de lourdes responsabilités qui obligent parfois à faire des choses qu'on ne voudrait pas avoir à faire. Il doit tâcher de faire au mieux … mais il peut échouer … parce que c'est un humain malgré tout.

\- Mmh …fit-il en retombant dans sa morosité.

\- Depuis quand n'avez-vous pas dormi correctement ?

\- Je …

\- Aller, venez …

Elle le prit par le bras, et le mena vers son lit. Il s'assit et la laissa lui retirer ses bottes qu'il avait mises machinalement. Elle écarta les couvertures et le fit s'allonger avant de le recouvrir .

\- Je … j'ai des choses…

\- Non, non, sire Léon s'occupera de tout aujourd'hui, Gaius va venir vous ausculter et je suis sûre qu'il va vous prescrire du repos. Une bonne journée de repos. Il faut cesser de ressasser tout ça Arthur.

Il hocha la tête, difficilement vu qu'elle était à moitié enfoncée dans ses oreillers. On entendit des petits coups à la porte et Guenièvre fit entrer le vieux médecin, qui entra sans faire de bruit.

-0-0-0-

La nuit commençait à tomber lorsque Balinor se décida à revenir… il avait bien compris que Merlin souhaitait s'isoler … avec l'un d'entre eux. Sans doute pour éviter qu'ils ne se retrouvent pas en tête à tête tout de suite. Il valait mieux qu'il parle à sa mère d'abord …

Il attrapa le tas de bois qu'il avait ramassé et se dirigea vers la porte. Il frappa et entra. La pièce était dans la pénombre, Hunith n'ayant allumé que trois bougies. Une près du lit, une autre sur la table et la dernière sur la cheminée. Elle était assise dans le lit, à coté de Merlin qui s'était calé contre elle pendant qu'elle caressait distraitement ses cheveux. Merlin avait du s'endormir depuis un petit moment déjà.

Il se dirigea vers la cheminée pour déposer le tas de bois et entreprit de l'allumer.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, murmura Hunith.

\- Ce n'était pas nécessaire … Mais maintenant au crépuscule, il fait plus frais, Gaius a précisé qu'il fallait éviter tout coup de froid.

\- …

Elle arrêta ses mouvements de doigts dans les cheveux soyeux de son petit et le réinstalla convenablement pour pouvoir se dégager sans le réveiller. Elle se leva et attrapa son châle qu'elle s'empressa de mettre sur ses épaules. Les journées étaient de plus en plus belles, mais la nuit restait glaciale.

\- Tu m'en veux ? fit-elle d'une voix particulièrement douce et calme.

Il déglutit et après avoir attrapé les silex, il mit le feu au bois sec. Il se releva et se retourna pour lui faire face.

\- Je ne peux pas … Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, reconnut le dragonnier.

\- De ne rien te dire ?

\- Je peux comprendre que tu n'aies pas voulu de moi dans votre vie après la manière dont je t'ai appris mon départ. Je… je voulais que tu me haïsses … que tu m'oublies, avoua-t-il, je pensais que ce serait plus facile, moins douloureux.

\- Pourquoi ? s'exclama-t-elle, les expressions de son visage se creusant un peu plus sous la tristesse qui rejaillissait.

\- Parce que tu … serais venue … et je ne voulais pas de ça pour toi. Même si j'avais su … Vous aviez droit à une vie libre, sans être obligé de se terrer comme des bêtes.

\- … se tut Hunith.

\- Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me pardonnes … mais laisse-moi au moins rester ici, être un … ami ?

Elle sourit en se remémorant comment ils en étaient venus … à s'accepter ? se supporter ?

\- Je … Je suis de nouveau libre… entama-t-il.

\- Merlin me l'a dit … à condition d'éviter le regard d'Uther.

\- Oui … je … je crois que s'il me savait ici … il s'inquiéterait moins p…

\- Pour moi ? Il n'a pas à le faire … c'est mon rôle de veiller sur lui, s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Le nôtre, maintenant : toi, moi et … Gaius ! déclara-t-il en souriant faiblement.

Elle rit nerveusement … Il était vrai … que maintenant que Merlin savait … il était logique qu'il compte sur son père. Quant à Gaius, elle avait tendance à oublier qu'il veillait sur lui à sa place à Camelot.

\- J'ai des difficultés à admettre que je ne suis plus capable de le faire seule… je n'ai pas su gérer correctement tout…

\- La magie ?

\- … oui, concéda-t-elle, j'ai tellement peur qu'il soit découvert, autant à l'époque que maintenant … et il se pose tant de question …

\- Kilgharrah m'en a parlé … Je pourrais aider pour certaines choses … je n'ai clairement pas un bon niveau de magie mais je connais bien son histoire, ses créatures, … Ma connaissance théorique est plus instinctive que celle de Gaius qui ne lui vient que des livres.

\- Kil ? …comment ?

\- Le grand dragon … il s'était échappé et attaquait Camelot. Raison pour laquelle Uther a eu besoin de mes dons.

\- Il a attaqué Merlin ?

Les yeux d'Hunith s'était agrandi de peur à l'idée que Merlin ait pu être blessé par un tel animal ? Balinor se rapprocha et la prit par les épaules.

\- Jamais il ne lui ferait de mal, il lui doit la liberté et la vie … Je lui ai laissée … essentiellement parce que je savais que Merlin ne désirait pas sa mort …

\- Essentiellement ?

\- Il est le dernier de son espèce comme moi … et puis ça a fait les pieds à Uther. Tu aurais vu sa tête !

Hunith eut une moue réprobatrice, reconnaissant son humour bancal et secoua la tête.

\- Certaines choses ne changent pas …

\- Non … Amis ? sourit Balinor.

\- Amis !

Et ils se sourirent furtivement avant de détourner leur regard vers Merlin… Leur plus grande réussite.[1]

 **À suivre**

 **[1] Tout le monde sera d'accord là dessus, Merlin est génialissime.**

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous êtes libres de commenter ou pas. Cela dit, ça me ferait plaisir.

À la semaine prochaine.


	6. Se respecter

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série Merlin.

 **Note :** Suite de Balinor et Merlin … mais permettant de retracer la trame entre Hunith et Balinor.

Voilà la suite, j'espère que vous avez aimé le oneshot sur Freya, avec le petit clin d'oeil à Balinor et Merlin ^^.

 **Je remercie Listelia, Ameliesky61 et Angelyoru pour leur gentil commentaire. :)**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Chapitre 3 : Se respecter**

La soirée en compagnie de Gaspard et de sa femme Marthe s'était déroulée fort agréablement et on n'avait plus abordé les sujets tristes. Ils avaient mangé avec plaisir la tarte, étant donné la rareté d'en trouver les ingrédients. Puis la vie avait reprit doucement … Les journées s'étaient écoulées au même rythme et de la même manière qu'auparavant mais avec un changement notable : la situation, moins tendue, rendait les choses plus aisées. Les repas s'étaient fait plus conviviaux et avait permis à Balinor d'en apprendre plus sur Hunith et de pouvoir se lier un peu plus avec les membres du village.

Finalement, Gaspard attendit deux semaines avant de parler à Hunith de sa demande. Elle l'écouta attentivement et lui signifia son accord d'un hochement de tête. Aussitôt avait été organisées des sessions d'entraînement au combat en soirée… Les hommes montraient un bel enthousiasme même si leur niveau ne s'améliorait guère… Enfin si … mais pas vraiment de manière spectaculaire. Balinor s'était renseigné sur leur attaquants … et n'avait pas appris grand chose, excepté qu'il s'agissait de hors-la-loi qui préféraient attendre la fin des moissons pour tout rafler. Il en conclut qu'il aurait tout l'été et une partie de l'automne pour améliorer la performance de ses 'élèves'.

Au début Hunith s'éclipsait discrètement pour ne pas avoir à y assister … puis peu à peu elle avait observé de sa fenêtre : l'infinie patience dont il semblait faire preuve … La précision des gestes … Il semblait fait pour être un guerrier. Quel dommage qu'Uther ne voit en lui que la magie …

Par la suite, elle s'était rapprochée et avait rejoint les femmes qui observaient depuis quelques bancs qu'on avait fini par installer là en désespoir de cause. Dès le début, Balinor avait insisté pour qu'elles ne restent pas là à observer leur mari … Ça les mettait mal à l'aise et cela les perturbait. Mais rien à faire, il n'y avait rien de plus divertissant à faire à cet heure-là que de rester à les regarder. Bien sûr ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que certaines en profitaient pour noter ces remarques et exercices afin de les reproduire de leur coté. En tant que chevalier, il n'avait même pas envisagé que les femmes puissent avoir envie de se battre au cotés de leur mari.

Hunith n'avait pas été mise au courant … Les villageoises préféraient la laisser tranquille, s'habituer peu à peu à la situation. Les villageois savaient combien la vie à Ealdor était dure mais quand on avait sa famille près de soi, cela n'avait aucune importance. Nombreux l'avaient vue grandir, jouer avec leur enfant, devenir une jeune femme… Ses parents avaient été des gens appréciés et hautement respectés dans le village. Ils étaient toujours là en cas de coup dur. Hunith leur ressemblait beaucoup, gentille, aimable, douce et intelligente, très intelligente … bien plus que la plupart des villageois et ils le sentait inconsciemment. Elle n'avait pas peur non plus d'exprimer ses opinions et les gens lui faisaient instinctivement confiance.

Maintenant qu'il ne l'évitait plus, Balinor avait remarqué les nombreuses attentions que lui portait le village, sans doute dû à son deuil … chacun veillait sur elle à sa manière, même si assez étrangement … elle ne semblait pas en avoir besoin. Elle participait de manière active à la vie du village. Tous les enfants passaient à un moment ou un autre chez elle … pour apprendre à lire ou faire corriger des exercices. Il n'était pas rare qu'elle s'absente pour aider les jeunes mères qui avaient des difficultés à gérer toutes leurs nouvelles responsabilités. Les personnes âgées pouvaient compter sur elle pour une promenade, une lecture … ou quoi que ce soit.

En fait, bien que ce soit des activités qu'elle avait toujours effectué de bon cœur, elle les acceptait avec encore plus de bonne volonté car cela lui permettait de s'abrutir de travail. Toujours occupée, elle ne risquait pas de penser à ses blessures. Plus que la mort de ses parents, c'est la façon dont ils étaient mort qui la meurtrissait. Elle se sentait responsable et coupable. Bien que sa nature la portait à se rebeller et à se révolter contre toute injustice … elle tâchait maintenant d'être le plus calme possible et de cacher cet enthousiasme qui l'habitait et qui avait détruit sa famille.

Cependant, cette situation ne pouvait plus durer, la fatigue commençait à s'insinuer en elle et un soir, tandis qu'elle ramenait l'eau pour la vaisselle, elle sentit ses forces la lâcher et elle faillit trébucher alors que le seau tombait et répandait son contenu sur le sol. Elle se retint à la table proche, sentant la pièce autour d'elle tourner. Elle aurait pu tomber si Balinor n'était pas enfin revenu du terrain d'entraînement où il s'était attardé et ne l'avait pas retenue.

\- Hunith ?

\- Ce n'est rien … qu'un étourdissement.

\- Tu devrais t'asseoir, fit-il.

Il l'aida à atteindre une chaise où elle se laissa tomber, tandis qu'il allait ramasser le seau. Il revint vers elle et se penchant pour l'observer de plus près lui murmura :

\- Je vais aller chercher de l'eau … tu en as besoin, histoire de te rafraîchir.

\- Ça va, c'est passé, répondit-elle en posant sa main sur son avant-bras et en essayant de se relever.

\- Hunith… Tu es toute blanche, reste ici.

Il avait pris sa main et l'avait reposée sur la table en la rasseyant. Il sortit quelques minutes, le temps d 'atteindre le puits et de remonter un seau d'eau plein. Lorsqu'il revint, il constata avec joie qu'elle était restée assise. Elle n'était pas vraiment du genre à se plier à un ordre. Et à vrai dire, elle se serait bien levée, mais elle n'y arrivait pas, ses jambes tremblant trop pour la maintenir debout de manière stable.

Il lui remplit un verre et lui tendit. Elle le but lentement tandis qu'elle le regardait s'affairer autour de son lit. Il le défaisait pour pouvoir l'y installer !

\- Balinor !, s'écria-telle, manquant de s'étrangler avec une gorgée d'eau.

\- Je pense que si Gaius était là, il te dirait de te reposer.

\- Je dois encore préparer à manger et …

\- Je suis capable de me faire à manger et de faire la vaisselle, fit-il en souriant.

Elle soupira mais se rendit à l'évidence : il avait raison… Il l'attrapa en dessous des bras pour l'aider à se mettre debout et plaça ensuite son bras autour de sa taille pour la guider vers le lit. Une fois installée entre les draps, elle eut un soupir de bien-être. Il sourit et se releva.

\- Merci …

\- Je t'en prie, tiens, un peu de pain. Je ferai de la soupe demain.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire … J'irai mieux, assura-t-elle, en prenant le quignon et mordant un bout.

\- Tu en fais trop, lâcha-t-il.

\- … j'en ai besoin, fit-elle en se calant sur son oreiller trop fin et en détournant le regard.

\- Je … je ne connaissais pas tes parents, mais je suis sûr qu'ils n'aimeraient pas te voir ainsi.

\- Je … sans …, elle ne put continuer, submergée par les émotions qui remontaient à la surface.

Balinor s'assit sur le bord du lit et lui prit la main.

\- Sais-tu comment on devient dragonnier ? l'interrogea-t-il pour la distraire.

\- No… noon, fit-elle en secouant la tête, les larmes aux yeux et la gorge nouée.

\- On hérite de cette faculté lorsque son père meurt.

\- Ooh, s'étrangla-t-elle.

\- J'aurais préféré qu'il vive encore plutôt que de pouvoir maîtriser des dragons. Mais je sais aussi qu'il était fier de ce pouvoir … de ce qui faisait la spécificité de son espèce. L'utiliser pour faire le bien est une façon d'honorer sa mort, du moins en ce qui me concerne.

\- En quoi ça consiste ? demanda la jeune femme.

\- Nous partageons un langage commun et ils se soumettent à nos désirs, mais il ne faut pas en abuser … c'est une relation de confiance … c'est difficile à expliquer.

\- Ce n'est pas de la magie ? s'étonna Hunith

\- La magie pure est différente. Certains d'entre nous l'ont, d'autres pas … Personnellement je n'ai pas beaucoup de pouvoir … ou du moins je ne suis pas assez puissant pour pouvoir en user correctement… mais j'ai acquis les connaissances qui touchent notre religion … Je sais la comprendre.

\- Ooh … je vois.

\- Alors… Uther, hésita-t-elle.

\- N'y comprend rien!

Elle sourit nerveusement et se cala un peu plus dans son lit en fermant les yeux. La chaleur que lui apportaient les couvertures commençait à se diffuser et elle se sentait bien mieux. Balinor la regarda un moment avant de reprendre.

\- Tu sais que leur mort n'est pas de ta faute ?

\- Si je n'avais pas été aussi impulsive … si … secoua-t-elle la tête, se sentant toujours coupable.

\- Ça n'aurait rien changé. Ils se seraient aussi battus, pour toi … pour que tu sois à l'abri, que tu n'aies pas à subir cette injustice. Tu n'est pas responsable de ce qui s'est passé. Et maintenant, tu te dois de vivre … pour eux. Comme ils voulaient que tu vives : libre et heureuse. Je sais ce que c'est de perdre ses proches … pour des raisons injustes et absurdes et si je me laissais prendre, je trahirais leur mémoire.

\- C'est difficile … de…

\- D'accepter ?

Il se pencha sur elle et ramena doucement sa tête sur son torse, tandis que les larmes se déversaient. Il n'avait que quelques années de différences, mais ses parents étaient morts depuis bien plus de temps, il comprenait.

\- Fais-moi plaisir : travaille moins, amuse-toi un peu plus. Penser à tes parents n'est pas un crime, et si tu dois pleurer, pleure.

Il avait relevé son visage en plaçant son index sous son menton et lui souriait. Il sécha ses larmes en passant doucement ses doigts sous ses yeux et la recoucha. Elle lui prit le bras alors qu'il se mettait debout et lui sourit entre ses larmes.

\- Je vais essayer, merci.

Il hocha la tête et la laissa s'endormir tandis qu'il avalait un morceau en vitesse et faisait sa vaisselle pour enfin rejoindre son propre lit.

-0-0-0-

Le lendemain, Balinor se leva à l'aube comme à son habitude et s'occupa des tâches dont s'occupait habituellement Hunith. Lorsque Gaspard se présenta pour savoir pourquoi il ne venait pas les rejoindre dans le champ de Balthazar, Balinor était occupé à préparer de la soupe. Hunith dormait toujours, signe qu'elle en avait besoin. Il lui fit signe de se taire et indiqua qu'il sortait le rejoindre.

\- Je suis navré, mais Hunith est un peu malade, je vais m'occuper de la maison à sa place.

\- Ooh, euh, si tu veux, ma femme peut venir s'occuper d'elle et de la maison … fit-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

\- C'est gentil, mais j'aimerais être là quand elle se réveillera, je trouve qu'elle travaille beaucoup trop, remarqua Balinor. Bien qu'il ait souri à la proposition, son visage s'était fermé.

\- Ben maintenant qu'elle doit tenir la maison et s'occuper des champs, c'est sûr que le reste de ses activités lui prend toute son énergie.

\- Je ne dis pas que ce qu'elle fait n'est pas nécessaire, mais il faudrait davantage équilibrer …avec le reste du village.

\- Mmmh, je vais en parler au conseil du village ce soir. Pour sûr qu'on devrait pouvoir s'organiser autrement. T'inquiète pas pour ses bêtes, je vais m'en occuper.

\- C'est fort aimable, répondit Balinor.

\- Ben c'est un peu de notre faute, hein, on l'a laissée faire … ça avait l'air de lui faire plaisir. On s'est dit … ben que ça l'aiderait avec la mort de ses parents … et tout…

Balinor hocha la tête, tandis que Gaspard s'en retournait retrouver les autres villageois. Il resta un instant devant la maison avant de rentrer. Hunith dormait paisiblement et seul le son de sa respiration troublait le silence de la pièce. Elle ne se réveilla que quelques heures plus tard, affamée. Balinor était occupé à couper du bois dehors, elle entendait les coups de hache s'abattre à un rythme régulier sur le billot. La soupe qui mijotait sur le feu parfumait toute la maison. Elle se leva, se sentant bien plus forte que la veille. Elle attrapa son châle que Balinor avait soigneusement replié et déposé sur la table et prit un bol. En soulevant le couvercle de la marmite, elle put humer plus profondément le fumet qui s'en échappait. Décidément, cet homme avait plus d'une corde à son arc. Il se débrouillait bien mieux qu'elle en matière de cuisine. Elle sursauta quand elle l'entendit l'appeler … elle ne l'avait pas entendu entrer.

\- Hunith ?

\- Oh, je me suis réveillée, j'avais faim et en sentant cette bonne odeur … expliqua la jeune femme.

\- Je vais te servir, assieds-toi.

\- Merci. Tu n'as pas rejoint les autres ?

\- Je me suis dit que je serai plus utile ici, tu te sens mieux ?

\- Oui beaucoup, ce n'était que de la fatigue.

\- Sans doute, as-tu trop de travail ?

\- Oh, pas plus que les autres.

\- Mais les autres ne s'occupent pas des enfants, des vieillards, ni d'aider les autres ?

\- Je le faisais, avant … si je ne le fais pas …

\- D'autres s'en chargeront, la coupa-t-il. Gaspard va en discuter au conseil, ils vont trouver une solution pour que tu puisses partager cet ouvrage de manière plus équitable.

\- Je peux m'en occuper !

\- Certes, mais les autres sont un peu jaloux, ils se sentent mis à l'écart, répondit-il innocemment avant d'avaler une gorgée de soupe.

Hunith baissa la tête et se mordit les lèvres, elle avait parfaitement compris son jeu … Elle la releva la tête et sourit.

\- C'est vrai … je pourrais partager davantage, ce serait plus juste.

Il sourit et ils poursuivirent le repas comme si de rien n'était. Parfois, apprendre qui est l'autre permet de mieux se respecter.

 **À suivre**

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous êtes libres de commenter ou pas. Cela dit, ça me ferait plaisir.

À la semaine prochaine.


	7. Compromis

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série Merlin.

 **Note :** Suite de Balinor et Merlin … mais permettant de retracer la trame entre Hunith et Balinor.

 **Je remercie Listelia et Angelyoru pour leur gentil commentaire. :)**

 **Une chose est sûre : en corrigeant je me suis rendue compte que j'aimais beaucoup les points de suspension, d'ailleurs …**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Interlude 3 : Compromis**

Lorsque Merlin se réveilla, il faisait encore nuit. Sa mère avait installé son nouveau matelas juste à coté de son lit et elle respirait doucement. Il réussit péniblement à s'asseoir et observa la pièce plongéedans la pénombre, excepté le rougeoiement du feu dans la cheminée où se consumait lentement la grosse bûche que Balinor y avait mise pour maintenir les braises durant la nuit _._

Le jeune homme avait soif mais il ne voulait pas réveiller sa mère. Il tendit le cou, se demandant où Balinor pouvait bien être.

\- Tu ne penses pas qu'à cette heure, tu devrais dormir ?

Merlin sursauta violemment puis grimaça en sentant sa peau s'étirer sous le mouvement. Balinor était assis dans un coin de la pièce sur le fauteuil de sa mère, une couverture sur les jambes.

\- Je … j'ai soif.

\- Il y a un verre d'eau à coté de ton lit.

Merlin se tourna vers la caisse qui tenait lieu de table de chevet et prit le verre. Il le but lentement avant de se tourner vers son père, interrogatif.

\- Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas installé sur un des matelas …

\- Je me doutais que tu te réveillerais ? sourit-il en prenant un air narquois.

\- N'importe quoi … renifla ironiquement Merlin.

\- Ta mère a toujours dit que j'avais un très mauvais humour, sourit le dragonnier.

\- Vous vous êtes parlés ? Espéra le sorcier.

\- On s'est mis d'accord.

Merlin fronça les sourcils et s'adossa convenablement contre le montant du lit.

\- D'accord ?

\- Tout n'est pas réglé, mais nous sommes amis, expliqua son père.

\- Mmh.

Balinor se leva et rejoignit Merlin.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas raisonnablement penser que ce serait simple.

\- Non, mais j'espérais … que peut-être… soupira le jeune homme.

\- Il nous a fallu du temps pour apprendre à se connaître et se respecter, tu sais et c'est seulement après que nous avons commencé à nous apprécier et puis …

\- Pourquoi ? interrompit le jeune homme.

Balinor sourit.

\- Je te raconte la suite, puis tu retournes te coucher ? Négocia le dragonnier.

\- D'accord, si je peux sortir un peu demain ? contre-proposa le sorcier.

\- SI tu arrives à te redresser sans mon aide, je suppose que je peux convaincre ta mère de te laisser faire un petit tour dans le village … accompagné bien sûr, réfléchit son père.

\- Mmh… Ça marche.

Il tendit la main que Balinor serra pour sceller leur marché et Balinor repris son histoire où il l'avait laissée, expliquant comment d'une gifle, ils étaient arrivés à un accord autour d'une tarte.

-0-0-0-

Ce fut un médecin fatigué qui sortit des appartements du prince. Gwen l'attendait dans le couloir, laissant les gardes la regarder faire les cent pas et soupirer alternativement.

\- Alors ?

\- De la fatigue … J'ai prescrit du repos … le plus dur ayant été de le convaincre. Allez, viens.

Comprenant qu'il ne désirait pas rester et laisser échapper des paroles imprudentes devant les oreilles indiscrètes des gardes, Gwen le suivit dans les couloirs et finit pas s'impatienter.

\- Alors ?

\- Tu n'es pas très patiente ces temps-ci, remarqua le médecin.

\- Eh bien, après la frayeur que nous a fait Merlin et la disparition de Morgane, je ne me sens pas particulièrement rassurée de le voir si apathique … Merlin saurait le secouer.

\- Oui, nous en avons discuté, Morgane est un trop grand sujet d'inquiétude et ce que nous lui avons appris à son sujet le perturbe de plus en plus par rapport à son père, réfléchit à voix haute le vieil homme.

\- Que lui avez-vous appris ? sourcilla Gwen.

Gaius sursauta, se rendant compte de son erreur, trop tard. Il la regarda quelques instants comme s'il la jaugeait, avant de se décider.

\- Morgane a des pouvoirs, c'est elle qui a mis le feu à sa chambre, involontairement bien sûr, avoua le médecin.

\- Mais ne faut-il pas apprendre la magie ? sourcilla la servante.

\- Certains peuvent, comme moi, mais d'autres l'ont tout simplement en eux.

\- Alors ils ne choisissent pas de l'avoir ? comprit la jeune fille.

Gwen avait l'air perdue, mais Gaius la poussait déjà pour entrer dans son laboratoire et lui indiquait la chambre de Merlin, où personne ne pourrait rentrer de manière inopinée.

\- Pourquoi Uther les tue-t-il alors s'ils ne peuvent choisir d'être sorcier ?

\- Uther a l'esprit trop fermé pour se rendre compte de ça … Lorsqu'elle a découvert ses pouvoirs, elle a paniqué.

\- Oui, sans doute, ça explique pourquoi elle était si nerveuse … alors elle n'a pas été enlevée par les druides ? comprit alors Gwen qui venait de regrouper ses souvenirs de l'époque.

\- Non, elle les a rejoint, pour savoir, avec certitude. Une idée de Merlin.

Abasourdie, elle s'assit sur le petit lit de Merlin.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle rien dit ? Ou Merlin ? Je, j'aurais … pu...

\- C'était un secret trop lourd à porter pour elle, le partager avec Merlin était déjà suffisamment dangereux. Merlin n'aurait pas trahi sa confiance.

\- Alors pourquoi me le dire maintenant ?

\- Morgause a utilisé sa peur pour utiliser Morgane, le sort qui tenait tout Camelot endormi tenait grâce à elle. Merlin a dû la tuer pour que le sort soit levé.

Les yeux de Gwen s'agrandirent sous la nouvelle.

\- Mor … elle est…

\- Non, Morgause a accepté de lever le sort contre le nom du poison, de manière à la sauver.

La jeune fille expira doucement, se rendant compte qu'elle venait de bloquer sa respiration sous le choc.

\- Arthur a compris et intégré ce qu'on lui a expliqué, mais … maintenant il est pris entre l'idéalisation qu'il a de son père et cette nouvelle image où il est capable de terribles erreurs.

\- Mais ce n'est pas la première fois … commença la jeune fille.

\- Oui, mais Arthur pensait que le roi avait en partie raison, même s'il était trop sévère. Ici, il a la preuve que la magie n'a pas conduit Morgane dans les ténèbres … c'est sa peur … Et maintenant qu'elle est avec Morgause, Dieu seul sait ce qu'elle va lui raconter.

\- Elle risque de lui mentir ?

\- De déformer la vérité plutôt, comme la dernière fois avec Arthur. En fait tout ça remet en cause ses convictions. Il a besoin de calme pour y réfléchir posément et remettre à plat son jugement de valeur, expliqua Gaius

Gwen fronça le front, réfléchissant … et cherchant une solution. Pour aider Arthur et pour retrouver Morgane

\- Que proposez-vous ? demanda-t-elle en voyant le vieux médecin prendre un visage annonciateur d'une bonne idée.

\- Étant donné le contexte … d'un coté le roi pousse pour qu'on la retrouve et de l'autre, il y a les travaux. Je pense qu'il pourrait commencer par lancer des recherches … du coté d'Ealdor ?

\- Oh, astucieux …fit-elle en souriant.

\- La reconstruction peut être mise entre les mains de sir Léon je pense … poursuivit Gaius, exprimant à voix haute son idée afin de voir si cela tenait la route.

\- Je peux lui en parler, et il en fera la demande à Arthur _?_

\- Par exemple.

Guenièvre se leva et se mordit la lèvre, toujours réfléchissant à la manière d'amener Uther à faire des recherches le long de la frontière de Cenred.

\- Il faudra que tu l'accompagnes … après tout, étant sa servante, tu es la mieux placée pour …

\- La retrouver et lui prodiguer des soins au cas où ? suggéra Gwen.

\- Oui.

\- Attendez ! Pourrions-nous imaginer que le plus simple pour retrouver Morgane serait de traquer Morgause ?

\- Tout à fait.

\- Vers qui Morgause irait-elle chercher de l'aide ? Est-ce que Cenred pourrait accepter ? Ealdor est sur ses terres non ?

\- Si … elle lui promet le royaume, oui il accepterait volontiers, de surcroît il est connu pour apprécier la compagnie des belles femmes … et Morgause est loin d'être repoussante, reconnut le vieillard.

\- Il faudrait qu'Uther l'envisage…

\- Je peux lui souffler habilement l'idée bien, voilà une façon d'envoyer Arthur à Ealdor où il restera avec Merlin jusque son rétablissement, une semaine ou deux environ.

\- Mais il faudrait vraiment retrouver Morgane … fit la jeune fille.

\- Balinor aura peut-être une idée ou sinon, il pourrait demander à Kilgharrah.

\- Le dragon ? se fit confirmer la servante.

\- Une créature magique devrait être capable de retrouver une autre créature magique.

Gwen hocha la tête, semblant comprendre.

\- Je m'occupe de Sire Léon et vous d'Uther, afin qu'il parte … ?

\- D'ici deux jours. Je lui ai dit de ne rien faire aujourd'hui, et si je mène bien ma barque Uther peut l'envoyer le long de la frontière dès demain.

Gwen rejoignit la porte, sourit joyeusement à Gaius, contente de pouvoir enfin participer à l'aventure … Il était si dur de rester à attendre et de ne rien pouvoir faire. Elle descendit les marches et traversa le laboratoire rapidement, tandis que Gaius suivait, avec un peu plus de peine.

-0-0-0-

\- Non ! Je refuse ! s'écria une voix trop haute pour appartenir à un homme.

Les villageois qui passaient à proximité de la maison d'où s'était échappé cet éclat haussèrent les sourcils, surpris, c'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait Hunith crier. Enfin, pour la plupart … Dans un coin, un vieil homme riait doucement, assis dans son coin. Il se souvenait bien des disputes qu'Hunith avait eues avec l'étranger à l'époque … De l'électricité statique qu'il y avait entre eux à l'époque et encore maintenant … Avec son retour au village, les choses allaient être nettement plus amusantes …

À l'intérieur de la maison, Merlin avait fini par placer ses mains sur ses oreilles tant les cris étaient forts. Il se demandait sérieusement s'il n'avait pas eu la pire idée de sa vie lorsqu'il avait demandé à Balinor de revenir avec lui.

\- Mais enfin, Hunith, ce n'est pas en restant enfermé qu'il va reprendre des forces !

\- Il arrive à peine à tenir debout et tu veux qu'il sorte ? s'emporta la femme.

\- Il est capable de se redresser … et de se tenir debout, rappela le dragonnier.

\- Avec ton aide !

\- Oui et je n'ai pas dit que j'aillais lui faire parcourir tout le village ! Bon sang, il peut tout de même sortir dehors prendre un peu l'air … juste quelques pas devant la maison.

\- Gaius insiste pour qu'il ne prenne pas froid ! contra Hunith.

\- Alors il sera bien couvert … il doit bouger, premièrement pour réhabituer ses muscles à l'effort, ensuite parce qu'il s'ennuie à être enfermé en permanence …

\- Pfmhh… grommela la mère de Merlin.

Hunith retira ses poings de ses hanches et croisa les bras, avant de se tourner vers Merlin.

\- Tu veux vraiment sortir ?

Merlin descendit ses mains doucement en se rendant compte que la situation semblait se calmer.

\- J'aimerais, oui … Je me sens vraiment mieux et j'en ai assez de rester au lit dit-il en souriant et en faisant les yeux doux.

Elle soupira, décroisa les bras, fronça les sourcils et prit son air le plus sérieux avant d'accepter :

\- Bien, mais qu'un quart d'heure. Et couvert correctement !

Elle prit son seau et sortit, pensant que sortir de l'eau du puits lui ferait du bien pour se calmer.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? accusa le jeune homme.

\- Hein ? s'étonna son père.

Balinor le fixa avec des yeux surpris et l'air le plus innocent qu'on ait pu voir.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je l'ai jamais vue crier comme ça avant ! Et … elle n'aurait jamais … d'habitude, elle fronce les sourcils et me regarde en silence et … j'abandonne ! fit Merlin, exaspéré.

\- Mmmh. Tu manques de courage peut-être… Hé !

Merlin venait de lui lancer son coussin à la figure et Balinor avait juste eu le temps de l'éviter. Mais son sourire moqueur n'avait pas disparu pour autant.

\- Tu as eu ce que tu voulais non ?

\- Très drôle. J'ai cru qu'elle allait nous démonter, protesta le sorcier.

\- Il suffisait juste de lui montrer la justesse de mon raisonnement …

\- Tais-toi, tu t'enfonces !

\- Je te laisse te reposer pour que tu sois suffisamment en forme pour cet après-midi ? sourit Balinor.

Merlin hocha la tête en faisant la moue et se cala un peu plus dans son lit. Balinor sourit, ramassa le coussin, lui tendit et sortit proposer son aide à Hunith. Merlin soupira et sourit avant de fermer les yeux … Ok ce n'était pas ce qu'il s'était imaginé … C'était bien mieux.

-0-0-0-

Merlin se pencha en arrière, appuyant la tête contre le mur … Il était assis sur un banc à coté de Balthazar, l'un des hommes les plus âgés du village. L'un des rares qui avait toujours été gentil avec lui avant qu'il n'ait à quitter Ealdor pour Camelot.

\- Alors ta mère a accepté de te laisser sortir, hein ?

\- Oui … Si elle pouvait, elle me mettrait dans un cocon.

\- Ah, c'est que tu as toujours été son petit trésor. Dès le moment où tu es né, elle t'a couvé.

\- Vous étiez déjà ici à l'époque ? s'étonna Merlin

\- Bien sûr, ton père est arrivé un beau matin en se disant un cousin d'Hunith … Ah la bonne farce. La plupart des villageois l'ont cru d'ailleurs, ricana le vieillard.

\- Pas vous, vous saviez… ?

\- Que c'était un dragonnier ? Non … A l'époque je pensais que c'était un sorcier en fuite, je n'étais pas loin d'ailleurs …

\- Pourq … s'étrangla le sorcier.

Merlin le regardait abasourdi, tandis que vieil homme continuait de sourire … Il semblait perdu dans ses souvenirs.

\- Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas donné ? … Je n'avais rien contre lui, vois-tu. Ma femme avait failli mourir en enfantant quelques années plutôt, sans l'aide des druides et de la magie … Je l'aurais perdue … Difficile de m'imaginer que la magie était mauvaise dans ce cas …

\- Ooh, mmh et maintenant ?

\- Hum ?

\- Où est-elle, votre femme ?

\- Elle est morte … quand tu devais avoir deux ou trois ans … la maladie.

\- Je suis désolé, dit Merlin

\- Ne le sois pas, nous avons vécu de belles années ensemble et maintenant c'est mon fils qui veille sur moi.

Le sorcier se tut.

\- Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas la magie pour te soigner au fait ? fit le vieux paysan.

Merlin écarquilla un peu plus les yeux.

\- Je …ne vois pas…

\- Hihi, petit, j'ai toujours su. Il se produisait trop de choses étranges autour de toi pour ne pas le remarquer … mais évidemment, j'ai toujours pris le temps de t'observer, contrairement aux autres.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tes grands-parents, tu sais, je les aimais beaucoup, et quand il sort morts, ta maman s'est retrouvée toute seule. Avec ma femme, on a envisagé de la prendre avec nous, mais elle était trop fière pour accepter, alors on ne lui en a pas parlé. Et puis ton père est arrivé… et les choses ont changé, expliqua Balthazard

\- Vous me racontez ?

\- Bien sûr, combien de temps tu peux rester ici ?

\- Elle a dit un quart d'heure de marche … mais rien de plus pour rester ici.

\- Alors… que veux-tu que je te racontes exactement?

\- Ils se disputaient sans cesse, n'est-ce pas … j'y croyais pas mais maintenant …

\- Hihi … leur relation était explosive, reconnut le vieil homme.

\- Comment … ont-ils fini …?

\- Par tomber amoureux ? Tu sais ce n'est pas parce qu'ils se disputent qu'ils ne s'appréciaient pas … je crois même que c'est comme ça qu'ils en sont venus à s'entendre. Ils ont toujours eu un caractère très fort … et des avis souvent divergents. Un jour ils se sont disputé en plein milieu d'un champ sur la meilleure façon de s'y prendre pour le moissonner … jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se mette à pleuvoir.

Merlin sourit de toutes ses dents, écoutant attentivement le vieil homme, tandis qu'il avançait dans ses anecdotes, toutes plus amusantes les unes que les autres.

 **À suivre**

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous êtes libres de commenter ou pas. Cela dit, ça me ferait plaisir.**

 **Est-ce que ça vous dirait un petit one-shot mercredi ?**

 **À la semaine prochaine.**


	8. S'apprécier

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série Merlin.

 **Note :** Suite de Balinor et Merlin … mais permettant de retracer la trame entre Hunith et Balinor.

 **Je remercie Listelia, Ameliesky61 et Angelyoru pour leur gentil commentaire. :)**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Chapitre 4 : S'apprécier**

Depuis l'arrivée de Balinor au milieu du printemps, les labourages s'étaient terminés comme à leur habitude et le fauchage allait commencer. Les paysans avaient pour habitude de se regrouper et de travailler chaque terrain l'un après l'autre. L'entièreté des récoltes étant ensuite redistribuée selon les besoins. Ainsi si certains champs n'avaient pas eu le temps d'être fauchés avant un orage ou toute autre catastrophe naturelle, cela ne représentait pas une menace pour le propriétaire qui aurait quand même de quoi manger durant l'hiver. Le travail collectif était bien plus efficace que de s'occuper de son champ de manière individuelle.

Après leur mise à plat, Balinor avait repris ses activités auprès des paysans, tandis qu'Hunith déléguait davantage auprès des autres villageoises. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant que le calme était revenu. Au fur et à mesure des échanges d'idées, d'opinions ou de points de vue, de nombreuses disputes s'étaient formées. Disputes … peu importantes sur le fond mais particulièrement 'bruyantes' sur la forme.

La première fois, les villageois s'étaient amassés pour venir y mettre fin, la violence des cris s'étendant dans tout le village. Pourtant, quand ils étaient arrivés, tout ce qu'ils avaient trouvé, c'était Hunith avec une louche dans une main d'un coté de la pièce et de l'autre Balinor qui se tenait les cotes de rire.

\- MA cuisine N'est PAS digne des cochons ! hurlait la jeune fille, rouge d'indignation.

\- Ah, mais je n'ai pas dit ça … j'ai dit que même les cochons n'en voudraient pas … ricanait-t-il.

SWWBLAAAAASH !

La louche venait de voler à travers la pièce, alors que les villageois soupiraient de soulagement et s'en retournaient chez eux. Eh ben ça promettait… Et depuis, ils s'étaient habitués à ce que des cris se mettent à résonner à tout moment de la journée.

-0-0-0-

Les hommes d'Areydian arrivèrent au début du jour. Ils mirent pied à terre, tandis que le chasseur sortait de sa tente.

\- Alors, qu'avez vous trouvé ? aboya-t-il.

\- Monseigneur, nous n'avons malheureusement trouvé aucune trace dans les bois entourant la cité, des patrouilles ont été envoyé au sud-est jusqu'aux Montagnes Blanches et à la vallée des Rois déchus. C'est l'endroit où il risque le moins de s'y cacher.

\- C'est un début, mais il ne faudrait pas perdre d'autres pistes prometteuses. Il faudra fouiller partout, jusqu'aux royaumes voisins. Il peut s'être réfugié en Mercy, sur les terres de Cenred ou de Carlèon.

\- Mais … le roi Uther ne veut-il pas préserver la paix avec ces royaumes ?

\- Nul sorcier ne doit s'échapper! Allez, en route!

Un serviteur lui présenta les rennes de sa monture, qu'il prit avec agressivité, tandis que les gardes s'inclinaient et remontaient sur leur propre cheval.

\- Première direction : la vallée des rois déchus. En avant!

-0-0-0-

La porte claqua avec une violence peu commune, faisant sursauter Hunith et manquant de lui faire renverser la soupe légère qu'elle préparait par la même occasion.

-Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait cette porte ?, fit-elle en portant la main sur sa poitrine pour calmer les battements de son cœur qui s'était emballé sur le coup.

Mais Balinor se contenta de s'assoir durement sur une chaise après avoir envoyé valser sa veste contre le mur. Hunith fronça les sourcils. Ah non, pas encore ? Il n'allait pas encore faire la tête parce qu'elle préparait à manger ? Il ne croyait quand même pas qu'elle allait attendre qu'il revienne de sa séance d'exercice pour commencer à préparer le repas ? Elle plaça ses mains sur ses hanches et prit la mine qu'elle prenait pour réprimander ses élèves lorsqu'ils ne faisaient pas les devoirs qu'elle leur avait donné.

\- Hey ! Je suis encore chez moi ! J'aimerais que tu traites ma maison avec respect !

\- Scuse… grogna-t-il.

Hunith le regarda d"un air interrogatif. Que se passait-il encore ?

Le dragonnier baissait la tête, les dents serrées de colère. Il évitait soigneusement son regard et vu la façon dont sa jambe tremblait contre la chaise … il devait vraiment être à bout. Jamais lors de leur dispute quotidienne, il ne s'énervait … il la poussait à bout, ça oui … et il y arrivait très bien, mais c'était par taquinerie. Elle s'approcha doucement et posa sa main sur son épaule. Il se raidit à son contact et se leva en laissant la chaise tomber par terre dans un lourd fracas.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?, la voix d'Hunith s'était adoucie.

\- Est-ce que toutes les femmes de ce village sont folles ? grogna-t-il, explosant enfin.

\- Euh… je…ne comprends pas…souffla-t-elle, surprise et choquée.

\- Elles s'entraînent de leur coté, elles regardent mes entraînements et refont les exercices dans leur coin. Résultat, deux d'entre elles se sont blessées … Ce n'est pas un jeu, bon sang ! Si elles voulaient apprendre à se battre, elles ne pouvaient pas venir demander au lieu de … Ce genre de comportement stupide ne mène à rien … Des centaines de gens se font massacrer alors que leur seul crime est d'être né avec des pouvoirs magiques, des dons spéciaux. Mais ce n'est pas grave si on met sa vie en danger en se battant à tort et à travers avec des épées alors qu'on n'a aucune expérience!

Hunith resta coite, tout du long de sa litanie. Elle n'était pas surprise par les activités des villageoises, bien qu'elle aurait aimé qu'elles lui en parlent, surtout que manifestement il n'avait rien contre l'idée de leur enseigner les techniques de combats … les maris poseraient plus de problèmes. Mais ce n'était pas ça le plus important …

\- Tes proches te manquent ? demanda la jeune femme

-Quoi ?

Balinor resta la bouche ouverte tellement il fut surpris.

\- Tu t'en fiches qu'elles veuillent se battre… Ça t'agace qu'elles n'aient pas osé t'en parler … mais elles ont eu davantage peur de déplaire à leur époux, pères ou frères que de vouloir à tout prix agir dans ton dos et tu le sais … tu es suffisamment intelligent pour le comprendre.

\- Sincèr…

\- Ce qui te blesse, c'est de penser à tous ceux qui souffrent à cause de la loi d'Uther, le coupa-t-elle.

\- Je ne suis pas blessé !

\- Non? Tu es en colère pourtant…

\- MÊLE-TOI DE CE QUI TE REGARDE ! hurla le dragonnier.

Et il partit en re-claquant la porte derrière lui. Elle soupira. Un peu de temps pour lui l'aiderait à se calmer … Mais en tout cas, elle avait tapé juste.

-0-0-0-

La nui était tombée depuis un moment lorsque Balthazar s'assit à coté de lui sur le tronc qui s'était écroulé par terre. Le dragonnier soupira.

\- C'est Gaspard ou Hunith qui t'envoie ? demanda le jeune homme.

\- Hunith, sourit l'homme.

\- Pfff… renifla le dragonnier.

\- C'est une chouette fille, on l'aurait accueillie avec joie dans la famille… reconnut le paysan.

Balinor remonta la tête hautement surpris pour le regarder.

\- Oh il fut un temps où j'espérais qu'elle épouserait mon fils, mais elle n'est pas faite pour lui. Il est très bien avec la petite qu'il s'est trouvée, explicita Balthazar

\- Où est-il ? sourcilla Balinor. Il ne se souvenait avoir rencontré son fils.

\- Sur les terres d'Uther … un village près des montagnes blanches.

\- Oh, comprit le jeune homme.

\- Je crois … que c'est un bon roi, mais … ça reste un homme capable d'erreurs. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a interdit la magie et pourquoi il en a aussi peur … mais ce n'est rien de plus … que de la peur au final, réfléchit Balthazar.

\- Il tue des gens innocents ! Je … vous !, les yeux du jeune homme s'était élargis en comprenant que l'homme savait.

\- Je m'en fiche … ne t'inquiète pas… et je ne dirai rien … Tu as raison d'être en colère contre lui et ses agissements … mais cela vaut-il la peine de vivre libre mais prisonnier de sa colère ? Ou vaut-il mieux t'en libérer et profiter de ce qui t'est offert ?

Balinor le regarda fixement se relever et partir les mains dans les poches, la nuit déjà plus fraîche. Que devait-il en penser ?

\- Tu devrais rentrer, elle t'attend.

Il lui fit un signe de la main et s'éloigna…

-0-0-0-

Hunith était assise devant la cheminée et faisait du raccommodage lorsqu'il frappa à la porte et entra dans sa petite demeure.

\- Si tu as faim, il reste de la soupe, … mais je comptais la garder pour les cochons.

\- Ils n'en voudront pas.

\- Humpff, tout le monde n'a pas le même avis que toi …je suis sûre qu'ils aimeront.

Il sourit doucement et s'assit sur une chaise qu'il ramena près d'elle.

\- Je n'ai pas faim de toute façon, mais je m'excuse de m'être emporté tout à l'heure.

\- Je sais que ce n'était pas dirigé contre moi … prêt à reconnaître que tu es en colère contre Uther ?

\- Je… ne tiens pas vraiment … à en parler.

\- D'accord, mais il faudra bien, il vaut mieux crever l'abcès.

\- De quoi tu te…

Il stoppa net en voyant qu'elle avait relevé le sourcil. Après tout c'était vrai que ça ne l'avait pas vraiment arrêté en ce qui la concernait.

\- Je… pardon.

\- Tu en parleras quand tu seras prêt.

Elle reprit son ouvrage tranquillement, pendant qu'il se relevait pour finalement prendre un peu de soupe, ça le réchaufferait…

\- Pas si mauvaise que ça finalement ?

Il se pinça les lèvres avant qu'un sourire narquois se dessine… Les choses rentraient dans l'ordre.

-0-0-0-

Le fauchage des champs arrivaient maintenant sur sa fin … Il ne restait que quelques propriétés dont celle d'Hunith dont le fauchage avait été repoussé au profit d'autres propriétés plus importantes. Et enfin, c'était son tour. Les paysans attendaient sur le bord du champ de la jeune fille, attendant que la paire se décide où ils devaient commencer.

\- Moi je dis qu'il vaut mieux commencer en bas de la pente, comme, ça on finit sur une descente ! exigea Balinor.

\- Bien sûr ! Et ils risquent de se fatiguer plus vite.

\- De toute façon ils devront les monter et les descendre … alors la fatigue sera la même.

\- Mais pas le moral ! contra la jeune fille.

Le ton commençait doucement à monter… les villageois les regardaient se disputer et perdre leur temps. Certains soupiraient mécontents, d'autres souriaient largement, plus qu'amusés par la situation.

\- Tu vois, Gaspard, j'avais raison de te dire de finir par ce champ.

\- En effet, n'empêche, tu as vu les nuages qui s'approchent ? lui répondit le paysan.

\- Oui, le vieux Angus l'avait dit, qu'il allait pleuvoir aujourd'hui … sourit Balthazar.

\- Balthazar ! Me dit pas que c'est pour ça que tu as reculé à aujourd'hui ? s'écria Gaspard.

\- Mmmh… On aurait pas eu le temps de toute manière …

\- Tu manques pas d'air, fit le jeune paysan en secouant la tête.

\- Regarde-les, ils y prennent du plaisir, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Pardon ? s'étonna Gaspard.

\- Ils ont les yeux brillants… ils s'amusent, répondit Balthazar, son sourire s'élargissant.

\- Ils ont une drôle de manière de le faire… soupira-t-il.

\- Hey, et si on rentrait se réchauffer les gars ?, interpella Balthazar en regardant le reste du groupe.

\- Et le fauchage ? répliqua un autre.

\- On aura le temps de rien faire aujourd'hui, il va pleuvoir, … autant abandonner on y reviendra plus tard.

\- Ouais ! c'est une bonne idée, s'écria un troisième.

Ils ramassèrent leur outils et s'en allèrent en laissant le couple continuer de crier à qui mieux-mieux sur la meilleure manière de procéder. À peine quelques minutes plus tard le tonnerre se mit à gronder et la pluie s'abattit sur les deux jeunes gens qui s'arrêtèrent sur le coup, remarquant alors que les autres villageois étaient partis…

Hunith resta estomaquée quelques instants : ils les avaient plantés là ? Pourtant, elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir beaucoup, Balinor avait attrapé sa main et s'élançait en courant vers le village pour rejoindre sa petite hutte.

Quand ils parvinrent enfin dans la petite pièce, l'orage déversait des trombes d'eau sur le village. Ils étaient trempés de la tête au pied. Balinor se dirigea vers la cheminée pour allumer un feu en vitesse, pendant qu'Hunith retirait en toute hâte ses vêtements dans un coin reculé, et se dirigeait vers sa maigre garde-robe pour prendre des vêtements de rechange.

Lorsque Balinor se retourna en retirant sa veste, il rougit furieusement et se retourna aussitôt.

-Oh, … euh, balbutia Hunith, ramenant la tunique contre sa poitrine, surprise.

-Je vais rejoindre la grange, murmura-t-il.

-Mais … il fait froid, fit-elle en achevant d'enfiler sa tunique.

-Ce n'est rien.

-Tu vas tomber malade.

Elle s'était approchée, et avait posé sa main sur son épaule pour lui signaler qu'elle était habillée. Il tourna la tête, tandis qu'elle l'aidait à retirer sa veste, silencieusement. Il la regardait intensément. Il finit par détourner le regard et retirer sa tunique, alors qu'elle lui passait des draps pour qu'il se sèche.

Elle sourit timidement, tandis qu'il frissonnait à son contact. Il retint sa respiration quelques instants … Finalement ils s'entendaient plutôt bien et maintenant … La nuit allait être longue, surtout si elle continuait à le regarder comme ça…

 **À suivre**

 **Avis :** Oui je suis cruelle … navrée ;)

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous êtes libres de commenter ou pas. Cela dit, ça me ferait plaisir.

À la semaine prochaine.


	9. Manipulations et révélations

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série Merlin.

 **Note :** Suite de Balinor et Merlin … mais permettant de retracer la trame entre Hunith et Balinor.

 **Je remercie Angelyoru pour son gentil commentaire. :)**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Manipulations et révélations**

Le jour avait déjà bien baissé lorsqu'Hunith se rendit compte que Merlin n'était pas rentré. Elle sortit brusquement et s'arrêta en remarquant que Balinor s'amusait à sculpter ses animaux de bois tout en observant de loin Merlin qui conversait avec le vieux Balthazar.

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas ramené Merlin ?

\- Parce que tu l'as autorisé à marcher pendant un quart d'heure mais que tu n'a pas mis de limite concernant le temps passé dehors, répliqua l'homme.

\- Je vois que tu t'amuses encore à contourner les règles ? fit-elle mi-figue mi-raison.

\- Disons que je suis à la lettre tes recommandations, la taquina-t-il, Merlin est chaudement vêtu et il a l'air de beaucoup apprécier ce que lui racontes Balt…

\- Balt ?

\- Ben plus court ? suggéra-t-il.

\- N'importe quoi… soupira-t-elle. Je me demande ce qu'il peut bien lui raconter.

\- Sûrement comment on en est venu à le concevoir … dit-t-il en prenant son sourire narquois.

\- Balinor ?! lâcha la paysanne, outrée.

\- Ben quoi ? Je dis pas qu'il lui raconte les détails, il ne doit pas les connaître si tu veux mon avis, disons comment en 's'entendant' aussi bien, on en est venu à tomber amoureux.

\- Je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est normal qu'il s'y intéresse … et puis pourquoi on lui cacherait ?

\- Tu veux vraiment qu'il apprenne comment ça s'est terminé ? souffla-t-elle.

\- Là n'est pas la question … Il veut savoir comment ses parents se sont rencontrés et comment il en venu à naître, c'est tout. Et puis, quand bien même, j'ai mal agi à l'époque ou du moins pas de manière correcte, pourquoi le lui cacher ?

\- Il t'admire déjà, soupira-t-elle.

\- Pourtant il sait que je vous ai abandonné… Je n'ai rien fait pour qu'il m'admire comme tu dis.

\- Il suffisait qu'il sache que tu es un dragonnier. Il a toujours été fasciné par les dragons … Quand il était petit, il s'amusait à en dessiner avec la poussière qui volait ou de la cendre … Un petit garçon rêveur.

-Et aux pouvoirs très puissants …fit-il en la regardant.

Elle baissa les yeux et finit par les relever doucement sur son fils qui discutait avec animation avec le vieil homme. Il semblait joyeux et plein de vie.

\- J'ai eu si peur quand je me suis rendue compte … de ce qu'il était capable de faire.

\- Comment cela s'est-il passé ? dit-il en haussant le sourcil.

\- … Le jour où il est né, il y a eu un terrible tempête … qui a commencé au moment même où il a poussé son premier cri. Sur le coup, personne n'a vraiment réagi, il avait fait mauvais toute la semaine … Plus tard, quand je l'ai nourri … ooh il essayait d'attraper les rubans qui s'échappaient de mon turban …et ils se sont défaits pour aller directement dans son poing. Heureusement, il n'y avait que Marthe avec moi à ce moment-là … Je n'ai jamais su si elle l'avait vu ou pas … mais elle n'en a jamais pipé mot.

\- Comment as-tu ..?

\- Réussi à le cacher ? Je … ne l'ai jamais laissé seul avec l'une ou l'autre, je l'ai gardé près de moi le plus longtemps possible jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en âge de comprendre qu'il ne devait surtout pas faire ce genre de chose en public. Heureusement, il a toujours été un garçon intelligent, sourit-elle, son regard s'adoucissant, tandis qu'elle se relevait.

Tout à leur discussion, elle avait fini par s'adosser contre le mur, juste derrière le banc où Balinor travaillait.

\- Peux-tu aller le chercher, je pense qu'il devrait se reposer maintenant. Je vais réchauffer le repas.

\- Bien sûr.

Balinor abandonna ses outils sur le coté et s'appuya sur ses cuisses avant de se redresser et de se diriger vers les deux commères.

-0-0-0-

Le jour était levé depuis quelques heures, lorsque Gwen se présenta aux appartements de Sir Léon. Celui-ci était en train de discuter avec d'autres chevaliers autour des plans que le prince Arthur lui avait laissé pour décider des modifications à faire.

Lorsqu'elle frappa à la porte en entrant, ils relevèrent la tête et Sir Léon lui fit signe de parler.

\- Hum, pourrais-je vous parler quelques instants … en tête à tête?, bredouilla-t-elle, en rougissant légèrement.

Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il y ait d'autres chevaliers.

\- Bien sûr, fit-il surpris, nous avions terminé de toute manière.

Il haussa les sourcils tandis que les autres chevaliers hochaient la tête et se dirigeaient vers la sortie.

\- Un problème ?

\- Hum, eh bien, Gaius et moi, on trouve que le prince est très … fatigué en ce moment.

\- Il a beaucoup de travail avec la reconstruction et les recherches pour retrouver Dame Morgane.

\- En effet, nous nous disions qu'il serait peut-être plus efficace qu'une partie des chevaliers s'occupe de la reconstruction pendant qu'une autre …

\- Retrouve Dame Morgane. Ça ne manque pas de sens … Je pourrais … demander …au prince Arthur de …m'occuper de la reconstruction …pendant qu'il gère en priorité… les recherches ? fit-il en agrandissant les yeux tandis qu'il comprenait où voulait en venir Gwen.

\- Ooh ce serait … une bonne idée assurément.

\- Mmh je vois … Je vais aller voir le roi tout de suite afin de proposer de décharger le prince afin qu'il puisse mettre en œuvre toutes ses capacités pour retrouver sa pupille.

Guenièvre lui sourit, fit une légère révérence et s'en alla rejoindre les appartements de Gaius, afin de voir s'il avait réussi à insuffler au roi l'idée de diriger les recherches vers les terres de Cenred.

-0-0-0-

Bien plus loin à l'est sur les terres de Cenred, une jeune fille se réveillait dans une des plus belles chambres d'un château isolé. À coté d'elle, une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds et bouclés la couvait de son regard, tandis que ses yeux papillonnaient.

\- Morgause ?

\- Chuuuut, petite sœur, ne t'inquiète pas … j'ai absorbé le poison mais tu as tout de même déliré pendant plusieurs semaines.

\- Petite… ? Alors … Merlin !? Il il … balbutia, quelque peu perdue la pupille du roi.

\- Oui, ce misérable a osé t'empoisonner mais je te vengerais en temps et en heure, grogna la prêtresse de l'ancien culte.

\- Je ne … comprends … je ne …

\- Tu devrais boire un peu … maintenant je vais pouvoir t'aider à te rétablir, proposa la blonde.

\- Comment ? fit Morgane, en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Tu ne devines pas ?

Morgane ouvrit les yeux de manière désespérément grande, en se rendant compte de ce que lui proposait la blonde …

\- La … la magie ?

\- Oui … je vais aider ta magie à te soigner, dit la prêtresse.

\- Ma.. ? s'étrangla la brune.

Morgause hocha lentement la tête. Morgane, qui s'était redressée en repensant à son empoisonnement, se recoucha contre l'oreiller en soupirant…

\- Alors … c'est réel … hoqueta la plus jeune.

\- Tu l'ignorais ?, fit Morgause, surprise.

\- Non … non les druides me l'avaient confirmé, mais … de là à pouvoir … l'utiliser.

Morgause sourit en lui caressant les cheveux …

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'apprendrai petite sœur.

\- Petite sœur ? C'est la deuxième fois que vous m'appelez ainsi … murmura la brune.

\- Parce que tu l'es … je suis la première fille de Viviane, … j'ai été éloignée à ma naissance pour lui éviter la honte d'avoir donné la vie à une bâtarde, méprisa la blonde.

\- Jamais … ma mère … refusa de reconnaître la noble.

\- Que sais-tu d'elle ? sourcilla Morgause.

\- Mon père m'a toujours dit à quel point elle était vertueuse.

\- C'est ce qu'il croyait et peut-être l'est-elle devenue après ma naissance … Elle est tombée enceinte avant d'épouser Gorlois … Il aurait été surpris si ma mère m'avait gardée … C'est d'elle que nous tenons notre magie … Elle était très puissante … Du moins c'est ce que m'en ont dit les prêtresses de l'ancien culte qui m'ont élevée, expliqua la prêtresse de l'ancien culte.

\- Mais … ce ne … Non ! Je ne … je ne peux y croire.

\- Te souviens-tu du bracelet que je t'ai laissé ? demanda l'aînée.

\- Oui … Il apaise mes cauchemars, mais je ne vois pas … s'étonna la cadette.

\- Il porte les armoiries de Gorlois, c'est Viviane qui me l'a laissé… comme preuve. Je ne prétend pas l'aimer, je ne l'ai pas connue … mais je sais que les prêtresses avaient beaucoup de respect pour elle. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a épousé Gorlois pour se mettre à l'abri que nous devons lui jeter la pierre.

\- Alors …

\- Je suis ta demi-sœur, oui.

\- Comment les grandes prêtresses.. ?

\- Elle en a été une … jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne tombe amoureuse et s'enfuie pour retrouver son amant… mais l'homme est mort … alors elle a épousé un bon parti, elle venait d'une très bonne famille après tout.

\- Uther ? releva la jeune fille, étonnée.

\- Ne le sait pas, sourit Morgause … Il sait peu de choses en vérité.

Son sourire s'était fait plus dur … Montrant son mépris pour cet homme qu'on lui avait appris à haïr depuis la naissance, ou du moins d'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvenait. Morgane frissonna, incertaine …

\- Je vais te laisser te reposer … et puis je te guérirai complètement.

Morgane hocha faiblement la porte, alors que la blonde sortait de la chambre … en prenant soin de la refermer avec sa magie … Il n'y avait nul doute qu'elle ne chercherait pas à s'enfuir mais elle était trop instable encore … pour lui donner son entière confiance.

La brune regarda la porte se refermer, sans penser une minute à partir … En fait tous ces derniers événements la perturbaient trop pour qu'elle puisse penser à autre chose. Merlin … En qui elle avait eu une confiance absolue, qui savait pour sa magie … Il l'avait trahie … mais pourquoi ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça ? Juste pour sauver la vie d'Uther ? Ce … ce monstre … Mais si Morgause était sa sœur, alors cela voulait dire qu'elle n'était plus seule, plus seule face à cette peur qui la tenaillait depuis des mois.

Elle soupira et ferma les yeux … Enfin une pensée rassurante à laquelle s'accrocher …

 _._

-0-0-0-

\- Gaius ?

Guenièvre poussa la porte et entra furtivement dans le laboratoire, en constatant que le médecin n'était pas encore revenu de son entretien avec Uther. Elle s'assit un instant avant de se relever et d'empoigner les instruments qui devaient être nettoyés. La jeune femme n'aimait pas rester inactive.

C'est ainsi que Gaius la trouva, en train de récurer ses pots et de remettre de l'ordre un peu partout dans le laboratoire.

\- Une envie subite de rangement ?

Elle sursauta en portant sa main gauche sur sa poitrine, tout en ramenant son balai près d'elle de l'autre main dans une sorte de réflexe, comme pour s'en servir comme arme.

\- Gaius, vous m'avez fait peur.

\- Comment cela s'est-il passé avec Sir Léon ? demanda la vieil homme en posant sa besace sur la table.

\- Il se rendait auprès d'Uther pour lui proposer l'idée … Vous ne l'avez pas vu ? s'inquiéta la métisse.

\- J'ai dû le croiser … Je suis allé chez Arthur avant de revenir, le roi m'a dit qu'il y avait de grandes chances que Morgause se soit cachée chez Cenred … Je suis allé prévenir le prince … de la nécessité d'envoyer des éclaireurs et de s'y rendre avec sa femme de chambre. J'en ai profité pour vérifier son état général, il va mieux, bien qu'encore un peu pâle.

\- Alors c'est une réussite ! s'enthousiasma la jeune fille.

\- Oui … totale. L'exercice était périlleux … mais je crois avoir été suffisamment subtil. Vous partirez demain.

Elle pressa ses mains entre les siennes et lui sourit de plus en plus … toute à sa joie de savoir qu'elle allait revoir Merlin … et que peut-être Balinor les aiderait à retrouver son amie.

-0-0-0-

Lorsque Balinor était venu le rechercher, Merlin avait rouspété pour la forme, mais il se sentait fatigué … et avait vite accepté les bras qui l'avaient soutenu jusqu'à une chaise. Hunith posa un bol de soupe devant lui et passa sa main sur son front pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre elle sourit en constatant qu'il était juste fatigué de sa journée. Il mangea lentement sa soupe, légèrement écœuré, alors que son père engloutissait la sienne.

\- Maman … c'est très bon, mais j'aimerais aller … me coucher, bailla-t-il.

-Tu n'as plus faim ?

Il secoua la tête, il avait à peine bu la moitié, mais Hunith acquiesça. Balinor l'installa promptement dans son lit, où il s'assoupit sans peine.

Hunith fit la vaisselle rapidement pendant que Balinor remettait de l'ordre. Il s'installa ensuite à table avec les sculptures qu'il avait faites et acheva la dernière, pendant qu'Hunith finissait de manger.

\- Que vas-tu en faire ?

\- Je les donnerais aux enfants comme la dernière fois …

\- Je m'en souviens …

Ils se fixèrent incertains, tandis qu'Hunith se sentait déglutir … Il les avait offert avant son départ … Ne lui en laissant même pas une à offrir à son fils … mais il est vrai qu'il l'ignorait. La sienne était soigneusement cachée dans un châle de dentelle que sa mère avait conservé de son mariage … Même Merlin ne les avait jamais vues.

\- Tu as encore …, commença-t-il.

\- La licorne que tu m'avais sculptée ? Oui …, sourit-elle malgré elle.

\- Peu de gens savent ce qui s'est passé après cet orage.

\- Je préférais le garder pour moi. Comme un trésor…

Il posa sa main sur la sienne pour la caresser doucement tandis qu'ils se remémoraient leur premier baiser.

 **À suivre**

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous êtes libres de commenter ou pas. Cela dit, ça me ferait plaisir.

À la semaine prochaine.


	10. S'aimer

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série Merlin.

 **Note :** Suite de Balinor et Merlin … mais permettant de retracer la trame entre Hunith et Balinor.

 **Je remercie Angelyoru pour son gentil commentaire. :)**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Chapitre 5 : S'aimer**

La pluie faisait rage dehors, mais les deux jeunes gens ne semblaient guère s'en soucier, tout à leur contemplation.

Hunith se dit qu'elle ne l'avait jamais observé comme ça. Ses cheveux mi-long balayaient son visage, caressant les fossettes saillantes, les mèches mouillées laissant leur dépôt couler sur les joues colorées par le soleil. Ses yeux étaient hypnotisants, ils la fixaient aussi certainement qu'elle était en train de le faire. Elle avisa une goutte qui glissait entre ses yeux pour suivre la ligne de son nez avant de s'arrêter à la commissure de ses lèvres. Elle rougit lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle se demandait ce qui se passerait si elle posait les siennes dessus. Elle finit par détourner les yeux et s'assit sur une chaise, incertaine de ce qu'elle devait ou pouvait faire ou … plutôt ce qu'elle ne devait ou ne pouvait pas faire.

Balinor fut surpris lorsqu'il la vit tourner la tête et finalement s'asseoir. Il avait perdu la notion du temps lorsqu'il s'était plongé dans ces yeux qui le scrutaient. Il en avait profité pour l'observer davantage qu'à son habitude. Ses traits s'étaient relâchés, tout à son inspection, et pour une fois, il n'y voyait pas le voile de la tristesse ou de la sévérité qui durcissait son visage. Pour une fois, il pouvait y lire une certaine douceur en plus d'une étrange curiosité qui illuminait son visage… ou alors c'était les bougies vacillantes … qui lui donnaient ce sentiment. Il se dirigea vers elle et s'agenouilla à sa hauteur, relevant son menton, ses yeux l'observant toujours aussi attentivement. Il la vit rougir, et presque trembler sous ses doigts. Il lui sourit doucement alors qu'il commençait à caresser doucement les courbes de son visage.

\- Tu es tellement plus belle lorsque tu te laisses aller à te détendre.

Elle sourit faiblement, relevant doucement les yeux pour le regarder et tomba sur ses lèvres. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, elle releva le cou pour se rapprocher et finalement déposa sa bouche contre la sienne alors que la main de Balinor passait derrière sa nuque pour la ramener contre lui. Elle glissa de la chaise pour se retrouver sur le sol, à genoux, tandis qu'elle s'agrippait à ses épaules.

Il finit néanmoins par la repousser en posant son front contre le sien.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée … Je suis en fuite. Je n'ai rien à t'offrir, rien qui ne me permette de…

\- Chuuuut … je m'en fiche.

Elle s'était rapprochée en prononçant ses paroles et son souffle caressa ses lèvres alors qu'elle redéposait sa bouche contre la sienne. Il ferma les yeux et reprit le baiser …

-0-0-0-

La vallée des rois avait toujours eu tendance à impressionner les hommes crédules … et les soldats d'Uther n'échappaient pas à la règle. C'est avec un mélange de respect et de crainte mêlées qu'ils arrêtèrent leur chevaux à l'orée des gorges sinueuses.

On entendit soudain un brouhaha provoqué par le passage d'un cheval et de son cavalier qui n'appréciait manifestement pas que ses hommes se soient stoppés.

\- Eh bien ! Que faites-vous! Il faut que je vous pousse ou quoi ? hurla le cavalier.

\- Monseigneur, c'est juste … on raconte que c'est hanté… répondit un de ses hommes.

\- Idioties ! S'il y a magie ou quoi que ce soit ici créé par cette perfidie … nous nous chargerons de le détruire ! En avant !

D'un coup de talon, il fit avancer son cheval et il pénétra dans la vallée étrangement silencieuse, alors que le reste des soldats le suivait plus timidement.

-0-0-0-

Bien que le temps fut absolument abominable à cette heure de la nuit, Gaius avisa l'homme chargé de porter le courrier dans la partie Est du royaume … et entreprit de le suivre discrètement afin de glisser la missive qu'il avait préparée pour alerter Balinor du danger qu'Areydian représentait … Nul ne pouvait savoir quand ses pas le conduiraient vers les frontières de Cenred.

Il entendit un bruit derrière lui et eut juste le temps de se glisserfurtivement derrière un tonneau tandis que la patrouille le dépassait … interpellant le messager :

\- Hé toi … montre-nous ton courrier … nous devons vérifier que nul n'aide les magiciens … ordre du roi.

\- Mais le courrier est sacré ! s'offusqua le coursier.

\- Ne discute pas, le roi a donné un ordre, ordonna un des soldats.

\- Tenez, fit-il en tendant son sac, manifestement énervé.

Ceux qui savaient lire se partagèrent les mots … et lurent en diagonales … attestant du non-intérêt des lettres, tandis que les autres intimaient à l'homme de se laisser fouiller. Heureusement pour lui, aucun indice indiquant la présence de sorcier n'apparut dans le courrier et les soldats le laissèrent partir et quitter la ville tandis qu'ils reprenaient leur ronde.

Gaius en profita pour sortir en vitesse de la ville basse et rejoindre le messager qui avait atteint son cheval et s'apprêtait à partir.

\- Excusez-moi, attendez un peu … Pourriez-vous porter ces plis à Ealdor ? J'ai besoin de contacter en urgences mon fournisseur …

\- Mmh bien sûr, aucune lettre … dangereuse ? fit-il en dardant son regard sur le médecin.

Gaius resta impassible en lui tendant deux plis.

\- Bien sûr … Vous pouvez les lire si vous en doutez.

\- Je préfèrerais … les gardes ne sont pas tendres … Je préfère ne pas prendre de risque.

Tandis que le messager lisait les plis, une lettre prenant des nouvelles d'Hunith et une autre adressée à son fournisseur en plantes, parfaitement innocentes, Gaius retint le cheval par les rênes et le caressa doucement.

\- C'est en ordre, reconnut le coursier.

\- J'espère que votre voyage se passera bien.

\- Merci.

Et Gaius le vit enfourcher son cheval et partir au galop, puis il se dirigea vers la muraille extérieure afin de retrouver le passage secret qui le ramènerait en toute tranquillité au château.

-0-0-0-

Le feu s'éteignait doucement dans la demeure d'Hunith, les bougies vacillaient, la cire arrivant presqu'à sa fin la silhouette du couple enlacé lançait une ombre tremblante sur le sol. Toujours agenouillé au même endroit à coté de la chaise abandonnée par Hunith, le couple avait cessé de s'embrasser et se tenait silencieux au milieu de la pièce. Hunith avait fini par nicher sa tête dans le cou de Balinor, tandis qu'il caressait doucement ses cheveux qui avaient fini par sécher, débarrassés de son turban qui était tombé lors de leurs embrassades.

Un courant d'air froid fit frissonner Hunith, qui se pelotonna davantage contre le jeune homme. Il cessa ses caresses et retira la couverture qu'elle lui avait donnée plus tôt. Il la passa autour de ses épaules et se leva en la relevant dans le même mouvement.

\- Tu ferais mieux de te coucher, tu dois avoir besoin de dormir …

\- Je n'ai pas sommeil … juste un peu froid, murmura-t-elle, les yeux brillants et le sourire tranquille indiquant qu'effectivement le sommeil ne la guettait pas.

\- Je vais ré-alimenter le feu, assieds-toi.

Elle rejoignit son petit lit, où elle s'assit en s'enveloppant correctement des couvertures, tandis que Balinor attrapait sa blouse encore humide et rejoignait la porte.

\- Je vais en profiter pour reprendre des vêtements secs dans la grange, je reviens dans quelques minutes.

Elle hocha la tête pour indiquer qu'elle comprenait et il sortit en refermant soigneusement la porte. Elle soupira et s'allongea, coinçant sa tête sur le maigre oreiller. Elle ne ressentait aucune fatigue, un peu d'engourdissement causé par le froid et l'humidité mais ses idées restaient claires. Cela faisait longtemps que son esprit n'avait été aussi serein et apaisé. Cela avait été reposant de se laisser aller à ne plus penser, à ne plus réfléchir, de juste céder à ses envies … Chaque disputes lui vidaient l'esprit, la sortaient de son marasme d'idées noires … Il le faisait exprès bien sûr … et elle cédait facilement parce qu'au final … elle se sentait mieux après … mais il était bien plus agréable de l'embrasser pour le faire taire que de lui crier dessus.

Elle en était là de son introspection lorsque la porte se rouvrit, laissant passer le jeune homme qui déposa un tas de couvertures sur la table avant de ressortir chercher les buches qu'il avait laissées sur le perron avant d'aller récupérer ses affaires. Il se dirigea vers le feu, y mis les bûches les plus sèches et vérifia que la combustion s'effectuait correctement.

Hunith s'était relevée, avait ouvert le paquet de couvertures pour mettre à jour les vêtements secs qu'elle mit soigneusement de coté avant d'aviser les petites statuettes en bois. Elle les étala sur la table les unes à coté des autres en prenant le temps de les observer. Toutes sortes d'animaux étaient représentés : dragon, loup, ours, cheval, elle sourit en reconnaissant le chien hirsute de ses voisins et bien d'autres…

Un petit paquet restait pourtant, elle le sortit délicatement pour découvrir le début d'une licorne … dont l'arrière était encore pris dans le bois.

\- Oh que c'est beau…

\- Mmh ? l'interrogea-t-il du regard, n'ayant pas encore remarqué qu'elle avait ouvert son paquet.

Il avisa alors la licorne qui reposait entre ses mains et sourit.

\- Ce n'est qu'une pâle imitation, ma mère aimait leur histoire, les histoires de licornes, je veux dire. Mon père lui en a sculptée une pour la demander en mariage. Je l'ai brûlée pour qu'ils l'emmènent avec eux dans l'au-delà, expliqua Balinor.

\- Tu en re-sculpte une ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Oui … Je me suis dit que tu l'aimerais peut-être plus qu'un dragon …

\- Elle est pour moi ?, sourit-elle un peu plus.

\- Oui, enfin quand je l'aurais terminée … c'est la troisième que j'entame … j'ai cassé les autres au niveau de la corne … C'est moins évident que ce que je ne pensais. Je voulais te l'offrir pour te remercier de ton accueil, précisa-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne raison, je préfèrerais que tu me l'offres parce que tu tiens à moi ? murmura-t-elle.

Il reposa la statuette sur la table et la prit dans ses bras … plaçant sa tête contre sa poitrine … et ne dit rien … pour lui ça n'était pas nécessaire.

-0-0-0-

Le chasseur de sorciers acheva de regarder autour de lui … A part le fait que cet endroit était exceptionnellement calme … il n'y avait rien de particulier dans cette vallée … à part une impression étrange de calme … mais aucune trace de magie … Si seulement il avait remarqué les créatures magiques qui l'observaient apeurées… les esprits de l'eau, ceux des arbres et des fleurs … même l'esprit du vieux Talièsin semblait effrayé et se replia pour cacher l'ouverture de la caverne aux cristaux.

Pourtant Areydian était incapable de déceler les indices qui indiquaient les beautés créées par la magie et nées de ses enfants. Il ne voyait que de la végétation informe … et ne visait que les endroits susceptibles de cacher un homme … mais rien ne montrait le passage d'un réfugié en fuite …

\- Ça suffit … il n'est clairement pas ici … contournons les Montagnes blanches et interrogeons les frontaliers au royaume de Carléon !

Les soldats acquiescèrent silencieusement et se hâtèrent de quitter les lieux … qui les mettaient clairement mal à l'aise.

-0-0-0-

Il avait fini par s'asseoir et lui avait montré comment il terminait la petite licorne … Sous son regard, il s'était montré plus patient et avait su graver le tortillon de la corne sans la casser cette fois … , il avait dégagé les jambes arrière et la queue en la taillant si subtilement qu'on aurait dit que le vent la faisait bouger.

Hunith croisa les bras sur la table et posa son menton dessus pour mieux admirer l'ouvrage réalisé … Elle était impressionnée … Jamais elle n'aurait su faire ça … Balinor la regarda admirer son œuvre et se sentit empli de fierté. Il s'était rarement senti aussi heureux en faisant quelque chose pour quelqu'un. Sa mère avait le même regard quand elle regardait son père … de la fierté … et autre chose qu'il n'avait jamais su définir mais qui était définitivement différent de la tendresse qu'elle mettait dans ses regards lorsqu'elle s'occupait de lui. Maintenant, il comprenait … Il n'était jamais aussi heureux que lorsqu'il la voyait sourire … ou le regarder ainsi. Il secoua la tête et se rapprocha d'elle.

\- Je suis content qu'elle te plaise, souffla-t-il.

\- Je l'adore, merci, sourit-elle, les yeux brillants de joie. Que vas-tu faire des autres ?

\- Je ne sais pas … je les fais quand je m'ennuie pour me vider l'esprit… sans raison particulière … enfin … sauf …

\- Celui-ci, pour moi … murmura-t-elle.

Elle la toucha du bout des doigts comme si elle avait peur de le briser, puis la ramena plus près de ses yeux … pour en admirer tous les détails. Elle en caressa les courbes et finit par aller chercher un châle blanc entièrement recouvert de dentelle qui se trouvait au fond de sa malle. Elle l'en enveloppa délicatement et Balinor la regarda la cacher consciencieusement afin de la mettre à l'abri.

\- Tu préfères la cacher ? demanda-t-il surpris.

\- J'aurais trop peur de la casser en faisant le ménage … Je la sortirais au moment des fêtes, pour décorer … Elle est tellement belle, merci encore.

Et elle courut le rejoindre pour déposer un rapide baiser sur le bord de sa bouche … baiser qui se fit plus entreprenant, une fois qu'il la saisit par la taille pour la ramener contre son torse. Sans même qu'ils ne se rendent compte ils finirent sur le lit, alors que les couvertures qui lui couvraient les épaules tombaient par terre.

 **À suivre**

 **Avis :** Ah oui … moi je reste très prude … pour le reste vous pouvez imaginez non ? Ça me dérange pas d'en lire … mais je me sens pas apte à en écrire. Lol

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous êtes libres de commenter ou pas. Cela dit, ça me ferait plaisir.

À la semaine prochaine.


	11. Lancement des projets

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série _Merlin_.

 **Note :** Suite de Balinor et Merlin … mais permettant de retracer la trame entre Hunith et Balinor.

 **Je remercie Angelyoru et Bernie Calling pour leur gentil commentaire. :)**

Où sont donc passé tous les lecteurs ? Vacances ? ^^. Vous n'êtes plus très réactifs ces derniers temps. Je vous ai publié quelques OS pour vous faire patienter entre les chapitres mais … ^^. on dirait que ça ne vous intéresse pas. Je fais une dernière tentative. Envie d'un oneshot sur ce mystérieux Lancelot ? Et peut-être même Perceval qui sait ^^. À vous de me dire.

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Interlude 5 : Lancement des projets.**

La jeune fille brune s'était réveillée courbaturée, mais nettement moins fatiguée que la veille. Elle sortit du lit et se rendit à la fenêtre, perplexe devant le décor qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle ne se retourna que lorsqu'elle entendit la porte grincer en s'ouvrant. Elle sourit en voyant Morgause entrer, une servante derrière elle avec un plateau contenant un bon repas.

\- Je vous ai fait apporter un petit-déjeuner, ensuite nous nous occuperons de vous guérir convenablement, annonça la blonde.

La servante plaça le plateau sur la table, fit une profonde révérence et se retira rapidement. Morgause la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce que la porte soit refermée. Elle se tourna alors souriante vers Morgane.

\- Il vaut mieux éviter de parler devant les serviteurs, on ne peut leur faire confiance, s'expliqua la prêtresse de l'ancien culte.

\- Mmh … Je fais confiance à ma suivante … Guenièvre est … entama la brune.

\- Tu ne devrais pas … Dès qu'ils peuvent ils se retournent contre toi, coupa sèchement Morgause.

\- Mer … il sait pour ma magie … mais il ne m'a jamais trahie … sauf … J'aimerais comprendre … pourquoi m'empoisonner … maintenant … Ça n'a pas de sens il lui aurait suffi de me dénoncer.

\- Sa parole n'aurait rien valu auprès du roi, fit Morgause en haussant les épaules, indifférente face à ce sujet.

\- Mais Arthur aurait pu le croire, contredit la pupille d'Uther.

\- Il n'avait pas de preuve … De toute manière on ne peut pas comprendre ce qui se passe dans la tête de ces gens …, dédaigna la blonde.

Morgane se tut, comprenant que Morgause ne devait pas avoir énormément d'estime pour les gens de cette classe sociale. Elle s'assit en grappillant dans l'assiette chargée de fruits qui se trouvait sur le plateau.

\- Est-ce à ton goût ?

\- Oui, très … Je ne mangerais peut-être pas tout … Je n'ai jamais très faim, mais c'est délicieux, répondit la plus jeune.

\- Cenred a tout intérêt à se montrer généreux.

\- Cenred, le roi Cenred ? s'étonna Morgane.

\- Oui, nous sommes en sa demeure … en l'une de ses demeures, ce château se trouve encore assez près de la frontière de Camelot, raison pour laquelle il n'aime pas y habiter … il préfèrerait s'installer directement dans le château de Camelot, fit la sorcière alors qu'elle esquissait un sourire narquois.

\- Mais ce trône ne lui revient pas …

\- Bien sûr, mais il suffit de lui faire croire qu'il en aura les richesses pour qu'il nous aide efficacement, il sera toujours possible de s'en débarrasser plus tard.

Les yeux de Morgane s'ouvrirent un peu plus en entendant ses propos, mais elle ne dit rien … Morgause était la seule parente qui lui restait, inutile de lui faire remarquer qu'elle préférait éviter de verser le sang, enfin excepté celui d'Uther. Elle ne voulait aucun mal à Arthur ni aux gens qui vivaient à Camelot, mais il fallait supprimer Uther, si elle voulait vivre sans avoir peur de se faire tuer au moindre signe de magie.

\- Tu ne sembles pas d'accord ? fit Morgause, notant son expression mitigée.

\- Je … non … est-ce qu'Uther est mort ? Ou … je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il se passait.

\- Nous avons failli réussir, nous aurions réussi sans l'intervention de ce lâche qui a voulu t'arracher à la vie, mais Uther s'en est sorti. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, dès que j'aurai fini de t'enseigner ce qu'il faut, nous tendrons un piège à Uther … grâce à l'aide de Cenred, bien sûr.

\- Que se passera-t-il pour Arthur et le peuple ? s'inquiéta la jeune fille.

\- Soit ils se plieront, soit nous devrons … nous en débarrasser. Il est important de comprendre qu'Arthur a été corrompu par les paroles de son père … J'ai cru qu'il pourrait nous aider … mais il ne s'est pas retourné contre lui … Il est trop tard pour lui … et sans Arthur … le peuple se soumettra sans souci.

\- Sans doute, déglutit Morgane, incertaine. Vous parliez d'enseignement ?, éluda-t-elle.

\- Il est dangereux pour toi de ne pas maîtriser tes pouvoirs, il est donc nécessaire que tu apprennes à t'en servir. Une année devrait suffire, tu es une jeune fille particulièrement intelligente, s'adoucit-elle en caressant ses cheveux bruns détachés.

Morgane sourit, et reporta son attention dans le geste de tendresse dont elle avait tant manqué ses derniers mois …

-0-0-0-

L'aube se levait lorsque Merlin se réveilla, sa mère s'était allongée sur le matelas juste à côté de son lit et il pouvait voir la paillasse de son père installée près de la cheminée. Manifestement il avait le sommeil lourd. Enfin s'il se basait sur ses ronflements ! Quand il lui dira, ce sera très amusant … Merlin se réjouit du tour qu'il allait pouvoir faireet s'assit facilement la blessure tiraillait toujours, mais beaucoup moins. Il souleva délicatement la tunique et avisa que la blessure n'était plus gonflée et que les rougeurs étaient moins vives.

Le jeune magicien se tourna sur le côté pour essayer de se lever, ses jambes lui semblaient moins faibles que la veille. Il posa ses mains de part et d'autre de son corps et prit appui pour se mettre debout. D'abord timidement, puis enfin après une poussée plus forte, il parvint à son objectif. Ses jambes tremblaient un peu, mais elles ne semblaient pas prêtes à le laisser tomber. Le sorcier fit quelques pas sans problèmes, il sourit de soulagement et atteint le bout de son lit où il attrapa ses vêtements … Il allait enfin pouvoir aller aux toilettes seul.

Il prit son temps pour atteindre la porte et bénit le ronflement profond qui se soulevait dans le coin de la pièce. Il faisait suffisamment de bruit pour camoufler son avancée et le grincement de la porte. Ensuite il n'aurait qu'à atteindre le sous-bois à cinq mètres de là.

-0-0-0-

Dès le lever du soleil, Guenièvre avait chargé les chevaux pour leur voyage et vérifié que rien n'avait été oublié. Lorsqu'Arthur descendit, six chevaliers étaient déjà prêts à partir et Gwen lui tendit les rênes de son cheval pendant qu'elle rejoignait le sien. Gaius lui fit un signe avec un sourire confiant, tandis que le prince lançait les éclaireurs en avant.

Arrivé à la lisière des bois, Arthur fit arrêter les chevaliers, divisa le groupe en 4 équipes de deux chevaliers … enfin sauf son groupe qui les comprenait lui et Gwen. Il envoya le premier au nord de la frontière avec le royaume de Cenred, le deuxième au Nord-Est et le troisième au Sud, se réservant le Sud-Est où se trouvait le village d'Ealdor. Le groupe se sépara et le couple lança ses chevaux au galop … en espérant arriver juste après la tombée de la nuit.

-0-0-0-

Lorsque Hunith se réveilla, elle soupira de rire, et lança son oreiller sur le pauvre dragonnier qui se réveilla en sursaut.

\- Hunith ! Sérieusement.

\- Je n'y peux rien, j'ai cru qu'un porc était entré dans ma maison … fit-elle [1]

\- N'importe quoi, rouspéta l'homme.

Il se leva, attrapa sa blouse et l'enfila avant de replier les couvertures et les déposer sur la table lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le lit derrière Hunith était vide …

\- Où est Merlin ?

Hunith qui s'était assise pour attacher son turban le regarda, surprise par la question. Comme s'il venait de dire une parfaite stupidité. Elle se retourna pour lui indiquer gaiement le lit et son visage se décomposa en voyant les draps défaits.

\- Merlin !, laissa-t-elle échapper avant de porter ses mains sur sa bouche.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne peut pas être loin, lâcha-t-il, tandis qu'il regardait de l'autre côté du lit et qu'Hunith se levait difficilement.

Ils se regardèrent et sortirent en coup de vent en hurlant après Merlin …

\- Hé ! …Je suis là, je ne suis pas sourd …

Il était assis en effet sur le banc, une couverture sur les genoux, en train de lire son ouvrage de magie … Hunith se laissa tomber près de lui et le serra dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il grimace.

\- Maman ! protesta-t-il vainement.

-J'ai eu tellement peur, pourquoi es-tu sorti comme ça ?, souffla-t-elle.

\- Ben … je devais … allerauxtoilettes, mâchouilla le jeune magicien.

\- Pardon ? Merlin je n'ai rien compris… demanda doucement sa mère.

\- Je crois qu'il a été appelé par un appel de la nature, railla Balinor, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

\- Mmmhpff … Ou alors maman est peut-être devenue sourde sous le vacarme de tes ronflements, rétorqua le jeune homme … soucieux de faire oublier l'incident.

Balinor resta sans voix … tandis que Hunith commençait à rire doucement.

\- Je pense que tu es bien mouché, laissa échapper Hunith avant de se lever, je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner … rentrez.

Balinor et Merlin la regardèrent entrer dans la maison avant que Balinor ne soupire.

\- Avant tu te serais fait passé un savon … glissa Balinor.

\- Mais, en fait elle préfère _te_ passer un savon, ironisa le jeune sorcier.

\- N'en fais pas trop …, fit Balinor et haussant les sourcils il ajouta, si je comprends bien tu n'as plus besoin d'aide pour marcher ?

\- Euh … si je fatigue vite… mais j'arrive à marcher seul sur un petit bout de chemin, c'est pratique pour … les commodités, fit-il en détournant le regard.

Balinor secoua la tête, hésitant entre rire et soupirer de soulagement. Il se dirigea alors vers Merlin et l'emmena pour l'installer à table, tandis que Hunith préparait son infâme porridge.

-0-0-0-

Il faisait beau mais heureusement le soleil ne tapait pas, grâce à l'ombre permanente projetée par les arbres de la forêt d'Ascétyr. Arthur et Gwen s'étaient arrêtés pour avaler en silence le repas qu'elle avait préparé avant de venir …

\- Alors ? C'était une idée de Gaius ou de toi ?

\- Pardon ?, sursauta la jeune fille surprise.

\- J'imagine qu'on se dirige vers Ealdor pour que je puisse me reposer ?

\- Disons que… on s'est dit que Merlin pourrait vous dérider …

\- Huum … je vois, soupira-t-il.

\- Arthur ?

\- Rien, je devrais vous en êtes reconnaissant je suppose … mais quand je pense à Morgane, seule avec Morgause … qui sait ce qui peut se passer ? Et quand je pense que si elle n'avait pas été aussi effrayée par mon père … elle serait peut-être venue m'en parler … mais elle ne l'a pas fait, elle a cru que je la trahirais… J'ai perdu sa confiance sans le savoir … et même Merlin ne m'en a rien dit … enfin je peux comprendre qu'il ait gardé sa langue parce qu'elle s'était confiée à lui … mais je … suis comme un frère pour elle, murmura le prince.

\- C'est une amie proche et elle ne m'a rien dit non plus … Mais Gaius a dit que peut-être le dragon pourrait nous aider à la retrouver …? Alors rejoindre Merlin et Balinor est la chose la plus utile que nous puissions faire pour le moment.

\- Alors c'est pour ça que Gaius a amené mon père à s'intéresser au royaume de Cenred … pour pouvoir interroger le dragon ?

\- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle.

\- Et demander à Sir Léon de s'occuper de la reconstruction aussi ?

\- Euh non, en fait … je connais bien Sir Léon, ma mère a travaillé dans sa famille, on a quasiment été élevé ensemble… Je savais qu'il m'écouterait et puis … cela aurait fait trop d'informations à glisser à votre père par le biais de Gaius. grimaça-t-elle.

\- Astucieux…sourit-il, vous ne cessez de m'étonner … J'ai l'impression d'avoir raté beaucoup de choses _._

\- Disons qu'on veille au mieux de vos intérêts, fit la jeune fille en faisant la moue.

Arthur secoua la tête et son sourire s'élargit. Il se leva et lui tendit la main pour la relever. Ils se sourirent, complices, et enfourchèrent leur monture afin de reprendre leur route.

-0-0-0-

Merlin lisait son livre de magie soigneusement installé dans son lit, après une après-midi à essayer de comprendre comment son père sculptait ses animaux … Il avait essayé de commencer par un chat … dans l'idée de faire par la suite le Bastet mais ça ne ressemblait à rien … et Balinor riait sous cape à chaque grognement exaspéré du jeune homme. Il avait fini par lui montrer comment tenir correctement son morceau de bois, et comment le sculpter patiemment … petit morceau par petit morceau.

À présent son père était occupé à préparer de la soupe, il grimaçait intérieurement en pensant au résultat qui l'attendait. S'il cuisinait comme Gaius ou sa mère … brrr. Sa mère s'était installée sur une chaise basse près de la cheminée et tricotait des grenouillères pour un bébé qui venait de naître au village. Il était déjà tard, mais au moins l'odeur de la soupe semblait étrangement agréable … ce ne serait peut-être pas aussi horrible qu'il le pensait ? Sinon … il pourrait toujours dire qu'il n'avait pas faim ce que son ventre contredit bruyamment en grondant, faisant sourire les autres personnes qui se trouvaient dans la pièce.

Il fit la moue … mais son visage se fit plus inquiet lorsqu'il entendit des coups à la porte, il glissa le livre sous le lit, tandis que Balinor allait ouvrir et faisait entrer…

\- Arthur ? Gwen ? sourit largement Merlin.

\- Bonjour, on est venu voir si tu étais toujours vivant ou si tu étais mort, étouffé sous les couvertures, lança Arthur, en bien meilleure forme qu'à son départ.

\- Ah tu vois Hunith, je ne suis pas le seul à le dire … tu utilises trop de couvertures !, se moqua Balinor.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre, heureusement que tu as fait beaucoup de soupe ! Prince Arthur, si vous voulez vous asseoir.

La mère de Merlin avait secoué la tête en entendant Balinor et sortit une chaise qu'elle présenta au prince tandis qu'elle lui parlait. Arthur hocha la tête et s'assit, alors que Gwen déposait les paquets de nourriture sur la table.

Aussitôt, la maisonnée devint plus active, on organisa les lits à partager et on rangea la nourriture… tout en bavardant à qui mieux-mieux … tant ils étaient heureux de se revoir.

 **À suivre**

[1] : j'ai pas pu résister … hommage à la série …lol

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous êtes libres de commenter ou pas. Cela dit, ça me ferait plaisir.**

 **Les commentaires sont vraiment utiles pour un auteur, pour avancer et progresser d'une part et d'autre part, cela sert à motiver. Et enfin et surtout : cela permet d'échanger entre lecteurs et auteurs - ce qui est ce à quoi sert fanfictionpointnet. ;)**

 **À la semaine prochaine.**


	12. Mauvaises nouvelles

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série Merlin.

 **Note :** Suite de Balinor et Merlin … mais permettant de retracer la trame entre Hunith et Balinor

Je remercie Bernie Calling et Angelyoru pour leur gentil commentaire. :)

Pas de demande, pas de oneshot. Je ferai quand j'aurais le temps et l'envie … c'est pas comme si vous en aviez eu envie, après tout ? ;) Le boulot passe avant tout.

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Chapitre 6 : Mauvaises nouvelles**

L'aube se levait doucement lorsqu'il cessa enfin de pleuvoir. Le village se réveilla lentement et l'activité reprit lentement tandis que certains vérifiaient l'état du matériel resté sous la pluie et que d'autres reprenaient des travaux légers pour améliorer les habitations, que ce soit d'entretien de réparation de mobilier, … ou autre.

Gaspard était en train de couper du bois pour recharger le stock de la maison qui avait été vidé pendant la soirée, lorsque Balthazar l'interpella.

\- Dis donc, tu as vu les petits sortir ?

\- Hein ? Euh … je n'ai pas fait attention, mais… les volets sont toujours fermés, ça ressemble pas à Hunith, ça, lâcha l'homme en se grattant la tête.

\- Mmh, …

\- Dis, faudrait peut-être aller voir ? Ils ont peut-être eu un problème au champ ?

\- Non, finit par lâcher le plus âgé, en fait … laissons-les tranquille. Je vais faire passer le mot.

\- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

Balthazar se contenta de sourire et s'éloigna, laissant Gaspard derrière lui, complètement abasourdi.

-0-0-0-

La journée était déjà bien avancée lorsqu'Hunith se réveilla, blottie contre Balinor. Elle poussa un soupir et se pressa un peu plus contre la source de chaleur en fermant les yeux, pour ne pas s'habituer à la lumière. Balinor sourit, amusé par son attitude de marmotte. Il passa son bras près de sa tête et posa sa main dans les cheveux d'Hunith avant de les caresser doucement.

\- Il serait peut-être temps de se lever, je m'étonne encore que tout le village ne soit pas venu voir où on était, murmura le jeune dragonnier.

Il sentit la jeune fille sourire contre son torse et se pelotonner un peu plus, ses cheveux le chatouillant au passage.

\- Mhumm, noooon… veux pas.

\- Hunith…, souffla-t-il, j'aimerais me lever, juste ne serait-ce que pour relancer le feu… je commence à avoir froid.

\- Moi, je ne trouve pas … pouffa-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux et relevant la tête pour avoir un meilleur angle de vue.

\- Ben tiens, c'est toi qui en profite, fit-il, son sourire s'élargissant.

Elle finit par se redresser, en conservant le maigre drap sur elle, ses cheveux ondulés retombant gracieusement sur ses épaules. Elle lui sourit en plissant les yeux et se mordit la lèvre.

\- Je croyais que tu devais ranimer le feu ? fit-elle malicieusement.

\- À vos ordres, mademoiselle, répondit-il en se levant.

Elle détourna la tête, prise à son propre jeu et rougit fortement en se rendant compte qu'il était nu comme un ver. Elle avait beau avoir apprécié leur nuit, malgré son inexpérience dans le domaine, cela s'était fait naturellement, sans qu'elle y réfléchisse, dans la pénombre à peine éclairée par le foyer de la cheminée. À présent, bien que la pièce ne soit pas très lumineuse, il faisait jour et on y voyait sans problème.

Lorsque Balinor se retourna, après avoir enfilé son pantalon et engouffré quelques bûches dans l'âtre, il vit Hunith perdue dans ses pensées et l'air particulièrement mal à l'aise.

\- Ça va ?

\- Euh… Je … je devrais peut-être me rhabiller. Euh … Je …

\- Hunith, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Elle s'était assise sur le bord du lit, prête à se lever, mais il s'était assis à côté d'elle avant qu'elle ne le puisse et avait posé sa main sur son épaule, préoccupé. Se pouvait-il qu'elle regrette ? Il n'aurait pas dû se laisser aller … Elle était tellement … Il n'arrivait même pas à définir à quel point il se sentait misérable, ce n'était qu'une jeune fille, à qui il ne pouvait rien offrir de par sa condition d'homme en fuite. La culpabilité s'infiltra dans son cœur tandis qu'il la regardait de plus en plus inquiet. Elle finit tout de même par le regarder dans les yeux, avant de murmurer quelques mots en rougissant.

\- Je … c'est juste je n'ai pas l'habitude de voir d'homme … nu.

\- Mais… on vient …

\- Je sais, et c'était … très bien … autant que je puisse en juger … mais je dois avouer que ce n'est pas vraiment … dans mes habitudes … d'agir aussi … instinctivement ? C'est assez … euh … déstabilisant.

\- Je… suis désolé, finit-il par dire, je n'aurais pas dû rester hier.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, conscient qu'il l'avait placée dans une situation compromettante.

\- NON ! hurla-t-elle, ne pars pas.

Il se retourna, perdu, ignorant ce qu'il devait faire. Il voulait rester, retourner près d'elle et la prendre dans ses bras, mais il ne voulait pas la blesser, elle … ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il était : un fugitif, un dragonnier, quelqu'un s'adonnant à l'ancien culte, comme disaient maintenant ceux qui rejetaient la magie. Il ne doutait pas de son affection, il pouvait le voir dans ses yeux, qu'elle voulait vraiment qu'il reste, qu'elle l'aimait … Et bien que ses sentiments fussent réciproques, il ignorait si elle se rendait compte de ce que cela impliquait de l'aimer.

\- Ne pars pas … répéta-t-elle, en baissant la tête pour cacher ses yeux qui commençaient à se mouiller.

Cela mit fin à son indécision et il se précipita pour la consoler. Il ne pouvait pas davantage supporter de la voir pleurer que de lui faire du mal. Elle glissa du lit sur ses genoux et passa ses bras autour de son cou tandis qu'il passait ses propres bras autour de son dos et en dessous de ses genoux, afin de la soulever. Il se releva et elle se sentit emmenée sur le centre du lit où il la déposa sans la lâcher. Il déplaça juste son bras afin de la ramener contre lui et murmura des paroles de réconfort.

\- Je veux juste que tu sois heureuse, tu comprends ? Je ne veux pas que tu regrettes quoi que ce soit. Je ne veux pas être une cause de souffrance.

\- Tu ne l'es pas, sanglota-t-elle, tu es le premier à me rendre heureuse depuis si longtemps. Depuis qu'ils ne sont plus là. Alors, reste, reste près de moi …

Il se contenta de la serrer davantage contre lui, et elle en profita pour se pelotonner, grelottant dans son maigre drap. Il attrapa la couverture au bout du lit et l'en entoura. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, sans faire attention à la journée qui s'écoulait lentement.

-0-0-0-

Dans une clairière se trouvant non loin de la frontière de Carléon, les soldats mis à la disposition du chasseur campaient tranquillement lorsqu'un rugissement se répercuta depuis la tente d'Areydian.

\- Comment est-ce possible, comment cet homme a-t-il pu disparaître de ce royaume aussi facilement et sans aide !?

\- Monseigneur, rien n'est perdu, il nous reste les frontières des terres du nord et de Mercy au Nord, les terres de Cenred à l'Est. Il est peu probable qu'il se soit rendu au sud, les montagnes de Lagath sont difficiles à franchir et nous n'avons trouvé aucune trace en allant à la vallée des Rois déchus. L'étau se resserre, il est impossible que les gens que nous avons interrogé jusqu'à présent nous aient menti … déclara hardiment le sergent chargé de la patrouille déléguée au chasseur de sorciers.

\- Bien alors dépêchons-nous !

Areydian sortit de la tente en faisant claquer les pans de tissu et en criant des ordres pour lever le camp, tandis que l'homme qu'il y laissait soupirait de soulagement. Ce type le mettait mal à l'aise et mettait ses hommes à bout de nerfs, il avait hâte de retrouver ce fugitif pour pouvoir rentrer à Camelot. Personnellement, il aurait bien abandonné, ça n'en valait pas la peine à ses yeux, mais cet homme était fou, ne pas aller dans son sens serait bien trop dangereux. Rien que de voir la façon dont il interrogeait les gens… Il frissonna sans pouvoir s'en empêcher et finit par rejoindre le reste de la patrouille.

-0-0-0-

Finalement, Balinor incita Hunith à s'habiller pour qu'elle ne prenne pas froid et lui prépara à manger. Il était évident pour lui qu'il devait la protéger, y compris d'elle-même s'il le fallait, mais pour le moment, il n'y avait rien pour les séparer.

Cela faisait trois mois qu'il était ici, et aucune nouvelle de Camelot n'indiquait qu'on le recherchait. Il se sentait en sécurité. Il était bien plus apaisé que lorsqu'il était arrivé. Elle y était pour beaucoup …

Toute le village aurait pu lui dire qu'Hunith semblait bien plus épanouie et heureuse depuis qu'il était là. Bien sûr, il y avait eu des tensions, surtout au début mais dans l'ensemble, les villageois trouvaient le jeune homme de confiance et comptaient bien sur un prochain mariage … du moins pour les femmes, moins dupes que la plupart de leurs maris et certains des hommes, soit prévenus par leur femme, soit en ayant observé le couple qui se formait sous leur yeux. C'était le cas de Balthazar et c'était la raison pour laquelle il avait demandé à ses voisins de ne pas les déranger … Nul doute pour lui qu'ils en étaient arrivés à un point critique de la formation de leur couple.

L'homme en avait parlé à sa femme qui avait approuvé, bien sûr il ne lui avait pas caché que le jeune homme devait être un fugitif … Il ne savait toujours pas exactement ce qui l'avait poussé à fuir, mais ça avait un rapport avec la magie. Ce jeune homme semblait respectueux et honorable. Il ferait un très bon compagnon pour Hunith. Il arrêta d'observer la petite demeure dont les volets étaient restés clos toute la journée, pour rejoindre sa moitié. Il espérait que ce tête à tête leur permettait d'avancer dans leurs affaires. Ce en quoi il n'avait pas tort.

Lorsqu'Hunith eut fini de manger, Balinor s'installa en face d'elle et prit ses mains entre les siennes. Elle lui sourit, mais son regard resta incertain.

\- Hunith, je tiens énormément à toi, et je tiens à rester à tes côtés, mais tu ne dois pas oublier … que je suis un hors-la loi … j'ai fui la justice d'Uther.

\- Je le sais, mais tu es sur les terres de Cenred, il ne peut t'arrêter ici, répondit-elle, plus assurée, se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas voulu partir à cause d'elle mais parce qu'il avait peur d'être repris ou de ne pas la mériter ou n'importe quelle autre idée idiote qui ferait qu'elle ne voudrait pas de lui.

\- Et ils sont en paix, si on me trouve ici et qu'on sait que j'ai fui Camelot, on me renverra aussitôt à ses bons soins.

\- D'accord, peut-être, mais le risque est faible et tout le monde t'apprécie ici, il y a peu de risque que tu sois repris. Balinor, je sais ce que je fais, crois-moi.

Il finit par hocher la tête, bien qu'un soupçon de culpabilité resta dans son cœur, et se penchant par-dessus la table, il l'embrassa. Hunith sourit et se leva pour le rejoindre et l'emmena vers le lit.

\- Hunith…

\- Chuuut, embrasse-moi.

\- Hunith, pas que je n'apprécie pas, mais on devrait se reposer, on ne pourra pas rester ici éternellement sans que le reste du village ne débarque …

\- Si tu veux mon avis, ils sont déjà au courant…,laissa-t-elle échapper avant de reprendre le baiser.

\- Mmh…

\- Je ne comptais pas te fatiguer, mais tu peux dormir ici non ?, sourit-elle malicieusement.

\- En effet, je peux rester dormir ici au lieu de regagner cette grange humide, fit-il en souriant.

Le jeune couple rit avec complicité en éteignant les bougies et se rejoignit dans le lit étroit, s'étreignant et s'embrassant une dernière fois, alors que la jeune fille s'installait plus confortablement contre le jeune homme, laissant le sommeil les emporter.

-0-0-0-

Plusieurs semaines passèrent pendant lesquelles le couple en profita pour apprendre à mieux se connaître et à profiter de leur nouvelle relation. Les moissons s'étaient terminées et l'automne avait commencé avec les semences et le moment de récolter les légumes d'hiver. Mais pour l'heure, les paysans attendaient avec impatience l'arrivée du facteur qui ne passait que tous les mois. Celui-ci arrivait toujours le deuxième mardi du mois et nombreux étaient ceux qui espéraient recevoir des nouvelles de leur proche, surtout avec les troubles dans le royaume voisin.

L'homme fut accueilli avec joie, il distribua le courrier comme il put avec la foule qui le pressait, jusqu'à ce qu'il eut tout donné sauf la lettre pour Hunith qui ne s'était pas présentée, n'ayant pas de proches à part Gaius pour lui adresser du courrier, ce qu'il ne risquerait pas de faire avec Balinor ici.

\- Hé, où est-ce que je peux trouver Hunith, j'ai une lettre pour elle …

\- Cette maison, là, lui indiqua Gaspard.

Il y trouva Hunith en train de nettoyer et lui tendit la lettre qu'elle prit, surprise, après l'avoir payé pour son déplacement.

Lorsque Balinor revint, il la trouva prostrée sur sa chaise, retenant avec peine ses sanglots. La lettre avait été abandonnée sur la table, mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas, préférant s'occuper d'Hunith. Cependant elle se leva et lui tendit la lettre. Il la prit et la lut lentement, n'y voyant rien d'inquiétant à part des nouvelles banales d'un parrain prenant des nouvelles de sa filleule et lui racontant les dernières nouvelles de sa ville … Nouvelles peu avenantes mais nullement intéressantes ou répercutantes pour lui. Il la regarda en haussant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas.

\- Gaius et moi avons un code … Mets-la à la lumière, en dessus de certain mots, il y a un trou laissant passer la lumière, ces mots sont le vrai message.

Balinor replongea dans la lettre en la mettant bien en évidence dans un rayon de lumière et en déchiffra le message.

\- Faites attention, chasseur sorcier à la recherche de notre ami, il arrive par le nord.

Balinor releva la tête surpris.

\- Comment sait-il cela ? Je veux dire qu'il arrive par le nord ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Il a sans doute des informateurs parmi les soldats … Ou un éclaireur rend un rapport régulier à Uther concernant l'avancement de ses recherches. Oh bon sang, comment va-t-on faire pour qu'il ne te trouve pas … Gaius m'a dit que c'était un monstre…

Elle le regardait effrayée et au bord de la panique…apeurée par la situation dramatique.

 **À suivre**

 **Avis :** Et les ennuis reviennent …

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous êtes libres de commenter ou pas. Cela dit, ça me ferait plaisir.

À la semaine prochaine.


	13. Introspection et installation

**Disclaimer :** **Tous les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série Merlin.**

 **Note :** Suite de Balinor et Merlin … mais permettant de retracer la trame entre Hunith et Balinor

Je remercie Bernie Calling et Angelyoru pour leur gentil commentaire. :)

Version corrigée en ligne

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Interlude 6 : partie 1 : Introspection et installation**

La nuit était déjà bien entamée, mais Guenièvre n'arrivait pas à s'endormir, bien qu'à côté d'elle Hunith dormait déjà profondément. Merlin avait été le premier à tomber dans les bras de Morphée, il avait failli tomber le nez sur la table mais Arthur et Balinor l'avaient ramené dans son lit avant que ça ne se produise.

Ensuite, Hunith et elles avaient été se coucher, mais si la mère de Merlin n'avait eu aucun problème pour rejoindre son fils au pays des rêves, Gwen n'y arrivait pas. Elle avait pu entendre les grognements d'Arthur lorsqu'il avait rejoint Merlin, manifestement celui-ci s'était étalé et Arthur avait dû batailler pour récupérer la moitié du lit. Il aurait préféré dormir à même le sol comme la dernière fois, mais Hunith avait été impossible à faire changer d'avis, si on avait des matelas, ce n'était pas pour dormir par terre. Gwen sourit doucement sous les draps : lorsqu'Arthur avait compris qu'il avait le choix entre Balinor et Merlin, il était devenu livide puis rouge de confusion avant d'opter pour la solution la moins gênante.

Gwen soupira, le sommeil était bien venu à un moment, il était toujours là d'ailleurs, mais manifestement Balinor et Arthur avaient un autre point commun en dehors de Merlin : le ronflement ! Bon sang, c'était épouvantable… Même s'ils avaient été en train de concourir pour être celui qui fait le plus de bruit, il aurait été impossible de les départager.

Elle finit par se redresser sur le lit et se leva en veillant à ne pas découvrir Hunith. Une balade dans le village et un peu d'air frais lui feraient le plus grand bien. Elle attrapa le châle d'Hunith que celle-ci avait abandonné sur une chaise et sortit en faisant le moins de bruit possible, même si à vrai dire ça ne changerait pas grand-chose. Elle entendit Arthur baragouiner quelque chose dans sa barbe avant de rouler droit en direction de Merlin, le repoussant sur le bord du lit, manquant de le faire tomber. Elle soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle vit celui-ci repousser Arthur et reprendre une place moins dangereuse … Elle ne savait pas trop comment ils faisaient … mais il était évident qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire pour eux … Elle sursauta en entendant un ronflement plus fort de Balinor près de la cheminée et secoua la tête avant de refermer doucement la porte.

-0-0-0-

Guenièvre n'était pas la seule qui n'arrivait pas à dormir en cette nuit. Mais ce qui empêchait Morgane de dormir, ce n'était pas des ronflements intempestifs mais sa conscience qui la torturait. Elle revoyait Merlin qui la prenait contre elle quand il l'avait empoisonnée, comme s'il avait voulu la réconforter … Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il avait fait ça, il l'avait écoutée, encouragée à aller voir les druides. Il savait pour ces cauchemars et sa magie et n'avait jamais rien dit, il l'avait même protégée des soupçons d'Arthur et pourtant cette soudaine volte-face…

Elle était assise près de la fenêtre qui laissait passer les rayons faibles de la lune. La forêt semblait presque briller sous le faible éclat qui tapait les fines gouttelettes d'eau accumulées sur les feuilles supérieures des couronnes d'arbres _[1]_. Autrefois, ce genre de paysage la calmait et l'apaisait, surtout après ses cauchemars. Bien sûr ces derniers avaient disparu depuis qu'elle avait son nouveau bracelet. Elle attrapa son poignet de sa main libre pour le retirer et le regarder de plus près. Maintenant qu'elle faisait attention, elle reconnaissait le sceau de son père.

Il lui manquait surtout en ce moment. Qu'aurait-il fait s'il avait su que sa petite fille chérie avait des pouvoirs magiques ? L'aurait-il abandonnée ? Aurait-il eu peur d'elle ? Avait-il ignoré que Viviane ne l'avait épousé que pour ne pas salir sa réputation ? Si sa mère avait accouché de Morgause au château, alors Uther avait dû savoir que l'enfant n'avait pas pu être celui de Gorlois. Il était né bien trop tôt. Mais alors pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas dit ? Gorlois était son meilleur ami non ? Ou bien Viviane avait réussi à le convaincre de ne pas lui en parler?

Viviane, sa mère … Elle n'en avait aucun souvenir. Elle était morte à sa naissance et elle n'en avait entendu parler que par son père. Il lui en avait fait le portrait d'une dame pleine de grâce, intelligente et sage, à la beauté irréelle. Une personne parfaite … à prendre en exemple, mais il n'avait jamais cherché à lui en apprendre plus. Tout ce qu'elle avait su, c'était qu'il l'aimait profondément, et qu'il l'avait aimée autant que sa mère. Avait-il su que Viviane ne l'avait épousé que par convenance ? Personnellement elle ne lui avait pas tant manqué, son père avait toujours été là pour elle, son affection avait été suffisante, mais elle s'était souvent demandé si elle lui ressemblait, ne serait-ce qu'un peu …

Morgause lui avait dépeint une personne un plus réelle, qui avait aimé, qui faisait de la magie, qui avait vécu dans le château d'Uther alors qu'elle avait été une grande prêtresse… Avait-elle eu aussi peur qu'elle d'être découverte au moment de la purge? Elle ne pouvait pas l'imaginer craintive, elle voyait une femme forte et courageuse qui ne se serait pas laissée faire … Tout ceci était inimaginable. Cela la perturbait encore plus, mais cela rendait l'image de sa mère beaucoup plus réelle, plus palpable.

Elle aurait voulu en parler avec quelqu'un… mais Morgause n'avait connu ni Gorlois, ni Viviane ni Uther, en fait … le seul qui pourrait savoir quelque chose … serait Gaius ! En tant que médecin à la cour, à cette époque il avait dû aider sa mère … Et il connaissait chacun des protagonistes. Mais comment pourrait-elle lui parler ? Et puis … avec Merlin … oooh bon sang, comment tout pouvait se mélanger dans sa tête ! Il était évident qu'elle n'arriverait pas à démêler ce sac de nœuds. Ce serait plus simple si elle pouvait juste ne plus avoir à penser à tout ça.

La seule bonne chose dans tout ça, c'était de s'être trouvé une sœur, un peu abrupte peut-être, mais qui l'aimait manifestement … et de manière bien plus inconditionnelle qu'Uther ou … Arthur ? Arthur ne lui avait jamais fait de mal, il l'avait libérée quand Uther l'avait emprisonnée, il l'avait aidée à sauver Mordred, il avait été cherché Guenièvre pour elle … Pourtant il n'avait rien fait contre les délires d'Uther … il l'écoutait … S'il avait su pour ses pouvoirs qu'aurait-il fait ? Il l'aurait aussi tuée comme son père ! Non … Encore que peut-être ? Difficile de savoir avec Arthur. D'un côté il était très clairement différent de son père, mais de l'autre … il était prêt à tout pour lui plaire… Uther était un père exécrable …et Arthur avait dû se sentir bien seul jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive et même… avant que Merlin n'arrive, ils passaient plus de temps à se disputer qu'autre chose. Pourtant il était comme un frère pour elle … Enfin l'était-il ? Il avait semblé si suspicieux lorsque tout le monde s'était endormi sauf elle…

Morgane soupira … Morgause n'avait pas été très claire sur ce point. Était-ce vraiment la magie qui l'avait protégée ? Elle ne savait pas. Elle ne savait plus rien. Sauf deux choses : Merlin l'avait tuée et Morgause l'avait sauvée. Alors le choix était simple non? Uther la tuerait pour sa magie … ainsi que tout ceux de Camelot … Seule Morgause pouvait comprendre qui elle était et la protéger. Elle cligna soudain des yeux en se rendant compte que le soleil se levait. Elle n'avait pas dormi ? La jeune femme finit par se diriger vers son lit pour essayer de se reposer … Elle sentait bien que son raisonnement était bancal … mais elle en avait assez de l'incertitude … Il fallait qu'elle choisisse pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute … et Morgause était son choix _._

-0-0-0-

\- Outch ! Ça fait mal …

Hunith, qui était en train de préparer le repas tourna la tête et haussa les sourcils. Arthur avait fini par tomber lourdement sur le sol, après que Merlin se soit retourné en tirant la couverture sur lui.

\- Un problème, prince Arthur ?

\- Euh … non ?

La mère de Merlin sourit doucement, les yeux pétillants de malice. Elle lui indiqua la table d'un geste et prit un bol qu'elle remplit avant de le lui tendre. Entretemps, il s'était relevé et avait attrapé le bol avant de s'asseoir à table en grimaçant à la vue du contenu.

\- Vous avez fort mal ? demanda la mère de Merlin, remarquant son visage tiraillé.

\- Hein ? Quoi ? …Oh non … du tout. réfuta vivement le prince.

\- Mais vous grimaciez …? interrogea-t-elle.

\- … Pas du tout !

Hunith écarquilla les yeux, surprise, mais ne dit rien … Après tout il avait le droit de ne pas vouloir en parler … Peut-être demander à Merlin de s'assurer qu'il ne s'était rien fait de trop douloureux … Étrange tout de même de ne pas vouloir en parler.

Arthur retint un soupir de soulagement et entama sans joie aucune son porridge, avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait mais alors pas du tout le même goût que la dernière fois … c'était mangeable, c'était même… bon ? Il laissa échapper un soupir de bien-être qui étonna encore plus Hunith qui se contenta de secouer la tête. Elle observa Merlin se retourner dans le lit en grommelant, avant de se diriger vers le lit pour le réveiller.

\- Merlin ? Merlin, fit-elle en le secouant.

\- Mmmh, hum … pfff…

\- Allez, réveille-toi.

Merlin émergea lentement, courbaturé et fatigué … Il avait fait des rêves étranges toute la nuit et s'était réveillé assez régulièrement … Heureusement, il était tellement fatigué que les ronflements ne l'avaient pas empêché de se rendormir … Tiens il lui semblait avoir vu Gwen dans l'embrasure de la porte ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait … Il secoua la tête tandis qu'il se redressait en grimaçant.

\- Ça ne va pas ?, lâcha Hunith, en prenant son visage entre ses mains, comme pour vérifier qu'il n'allait pas mentir.

\- Juste des courbatures, j'ai mal dormi. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Arthur releva la tête, d'un air coupable :

\- Je t'ai empêché de dormir ? Je devrais peut-être mieux m'installer par terre comme…

\- Hein ?, sursauta Merlin. Non, j'ai fait des rêves bizarres et j'arrivais pas à dormir plus de deux heures sans me réveiller.

\- Oh … soupira Arthur.

Hunith leva les yeux au ciel, passa sa main dans les cheveux de son fils pour les ébouriffer et l'embrassa sur le front, avant de se lever et de lui donner son petit déjeuner. Balinor entra à ce moment-là, et fit un clin d'œil malicieux à Merlin qui se levait pour manger à table. Il déposa les bûches près de l'âtre et reprit l'ouvrage commencé la veille pour l'achever. Arthur ouvrit les yeux, surpris par la besogne.

\- Vous taillez des figurines dans le bois ? s'étonna le blond.

-Oui, petit, ça me détend.

Hunith se retint de pouffer avant d'aller refaire le lit. Les matelas avaient déjà été rangés soigneusement et la pièce avait retrouvé l'air ordonné qu'elle avait perdu pendant la nuit. Lorsque soudain Arthur se leva en criant :

\- GWEN !

\- Quoi ?, fit le dragonnier en reposant le couteau et le bout de bois qu'il travaillait.

\- Mais où est-elle ? s'exclama le prince, consterné de se rendre seulement compte de son absence et de voir que les autres ne s'en souciaient pas du tout.

\- Dans la grange, petit, répondit l'homme en souriant.

\- Dans la grange ?

\- Elle n'a pas réussi à s'endormir … Je l'ai trouvée en train de ranger et de nettoyer les alentours quand je me suis levée, répondit doucement Hunith, en continuant de s'affairer, alors je lui ai installé le matelas dans la grange pour qu'elle puisse dormir quelques heures.

\- Pourquoi dormirait-elle mieux dans la grange ?, s'étrangla-t-il.

\- Tout simplement parce que toi et moi sommes de gros ronfleurs, répliqua Balinor amusé.

\- Quoi ? Mais je ne ronfle pas !, s'insurgea-t-il.

\- Mmh … En fait …

\- Merlin !, chouina Arthur.

\- Moi je m'en fiche quand je dors, je dors, fit le jeune sorcier sans ciller.

\- Vous êtes très bruyants, en fait. Vous dormirez tous les deux dans la grange demain … On peut faire un matelas de paille pour Balinor comme ça vous ne devrez pas le partager, déclara Hunith en souriant largement, avant de ramasser d'un air innocent le bol d'Arthur pour le laver _._

Arthur resta estomaqué devant un tel aplomb … puis secoua la tête en se disant que décidément les chiens ne faisaient pas des chats.

-0-0-0-

Un rayon de soleil passa par la lucarne de la grange, tapant sur le visage endormi de Guenièvre qui grimaça en sentant la lumière réchauffer sa peau et effleurer ses paupières qui s'entrouvrirent avant de se refermer aussitôt, indisposées par la lumière forte. La jeune fille grogna avant se lever et de rouvrir doucement les yeux, s'habituant lentement à la pénombre du reste de la pièce. Elle s'étira et soupira de bonheur … Sa balade l'avait calmée, mais dès qu'elle avait refranchi la porte … Seigneur quel vacarme, comment faisaient Merlin et Hunith pour dormir avec ce bruit ?

Après avoir ramassé ce qui traînait dans la cour, elle avait rangé et nettoyé les outils entreposés dans la grange avant d'être rejointe par Hunith qui l'avait installée dans la grange avec l'aide de Balinor. Manifestement, c'était des lève-tôt. Elle entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte avant de s'ouvrir en grinçant.

\- Merlin ?

Le jeune homme lui sourit et entra avant de s'assoir sur une caisse renversée que Guenièvre avait soigneusement alignée contre le mur.

\- Tu as bien dormi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui je te remercie, et toi ? fit la jeune métisse en se rotant les yeux.

\- Une nuit un peu agitée, mais ça va, bailla le vais sans doute faire une sieste cet après-midi.

\- Vous sembliez danser hier soir, à chaque fois qu'Arthur te repoussait d'un côté, tu le renvoyais de l'autre et reprenais ta place, fit remarquer la servante.

\- Mmh suis pas sûr de vouloir comprendre … grimaça-t-il en tirant la langue.

Elle rit légèrement, et lui serra brièvement l'épaule avant de s'asseoir.

\- Tu es content de nous voir ?

\- Très, sourit-il avant de soupirer.

\- Mais ? reprit Gwen.

\- Pas de mais, j'ai juste du mal à comprendre pourquoi vous êtes ici ? Je veux dire, il doit y avoir beaucoup de choses à faire à Camelot, fit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules.

\- Oui, mais Sir Léon s'en occupe, enfin de la reconstruction. Arthur avait des difficultés … pour gérer celle-ci et les recherches … de Morgane.

\- Oh, s'exclama-t-il, c'est assez logique, en fait. Pourquoi Uther ne s'en occupe pas ?

\- Le roi lui avait confié cette mission, pour pouvoir continuer à s'occuper des affaires courantes … et Arthur, disons qu'il a désapprouvé les projets de son père à ce sujet.

\- Désapprouvé ?

\- Uther voulait détruire les maisons en trop mauvais état. Arthur a refusé. C'est tout, expliqua Guenièvre en détournant le regard.

\- Quand ça ? fit le jeune sorcier, ses yeux s'agrandissant sous la surprise.

\- Lorsque tu étais 'malade' et qu'Uther a voulu te renvoyer …

\- PARDON ? hurla-t-il.

\- Oui … Mais le plus important, c'est d'être ici, pour se concentrer sur Morgane.

\- Morgane ?

\- Eh bien Gaius et moi avons pensé que peut-être, … Balinor et le dragon…

\- Kilg', la coupa Merlin, toujours ébahi par la nouvelle.

\- C'est ça, Kilg et ton père pourraient la retrouver puisqu'elle a des pouvoirs ?

\- Oh, peut-être, je ne sais pas. Il va falloir lui demander, alors vous êtes venu pour ça ?

\- Eh bien pas tout à fait, il faut retrouver Morgane, cela paraît évident, elle doit être effrayée par ses pouvoirs et cette femme. Quoi ?

On aurait pu utiliser la bouche de Merlin pour ranger toute une batterie de cuisine, tellement sa mâchoire s'était décrochée.

\- Tu … tu … euh … hum tu sais ?

\- Oh Gaius m'a expliqué, Arthur a un peu de mal à disons assimiler. Il se sent un peu coupable de ne pas…, commença la jeune fille.

\- S'en être rendu compte ? Morgane n'a pas cherché à le partager non plus, coupa le jeune homme.

\- Je sais, nous avons pensé qu'en parler avec toi et ton père serait un bon moyen de calmer ses doutes et de prendre un peu de repos et de recul par rapport à tout ce qu'il avait à faire?

\- Et ensuite Gaius s'est dit que ce serait peut-être une manière de retrouver Morgane ?, compléta Merlin.

\- Oui en quelque sorte, on a d'abord cherché à trouver une raison de venir à Ealdor … On a insufflé l'idée à Uther que Morgause avait peut-être cherché refuge auprès de Cenred.

Merlin laissa échapper un rire, en se rendant compte que, finalement, son mentor pouvait trouver des solutions ingénieuses sans lui. Guenièvre sourit en se rendant compte de l'énormité de leur mensonge … qui pourtant était passé sans problème auprès du roi.

 **À suivre…**

 **[1] Je dois cette phrase à Alayia de la fic** _ **Une question de motifs**_ **… chap 24 si je me souviens bien … j'ai eu un mal de chien à traduire cette phrase, pas que je la comprenais pas … mais à trouver la tournure correcte pour le dire en français … j"ai trouvé la description très jolie … c'est peut-être pas parfaitement pareil, mais c'est largement inspiré ^^.**


	14. Où la magie peut aider

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série Merlin.

 **Note :** Suite de Balinor et Merlin … mais permettant de retracer la trame entre Hunith et Balinor.

Je remercie Bernie Calling et Angelyoru pour leur gentil commentaire. :)

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Interlude 6 : partie 2 : Où la magie peut aider**

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel lorsque Morgause pénétra dans la pièce où reposait sa soeur. Elle était allongée paisiblement, un sourire serein sur les lèvres et les cheveux étalés sur la couche. Morgause s'arrêta près des montants qui retenaient les baldaquins et l'observa plus attentivement.

Elle aimait déjà beaucoup cette jeune fille. Elle avait appris sa naissance lorsque les prêtresses de l'ancien culte lui avait annoncé la mort de sa mère, elle devait avoir dix ans … Elle avait été fière d'être la fille d'une si illustre femme, même si en même temps, ses consoeurs l'avaient reniés pour son choix étrange… Préférer l'amour d'un homme à la puissance qui lui avait été accordée.

Elle savait que son père avait été un jeune homme noble qui était mort à la guerre … aux cotés de Gorlois justement. C'était peut-être pour ça que Viviane l'avait choisi … Avait-il su qu'elle avait existé ? Elle n'en savait rien … et plus personne ne pouvait en témoigner à présent. Néanmoins Viviane, une fois mariée, avait coupé les ponts avec l'ancien culte … Elle usait parfois de ses connaissances pour soulager les serfs de son maris, mais rarement de sa magie. Pas étonnant qu'Uther ne l'ait pas fait tuée pendant la Purge … Il ignorait tout …

Par contre, si Morgause était fière de son origine, elle l'était nettement moins du rôle de Viviane pendant la Purge : elle n'avait rien fait ! Elle avait laissé Uther tuer les gens de sa race, sans rien faire! Elle était restée à ses côtés après la mort de sa femme en sachant pertinemment pourquoi elle était morte et qu'Uther n'agissait que par vengeance ! La blonde eut un sourire pincé en se rendant compte que sa mère resterait un mystère pour elle.

Il lui était difficile de concevoir que Viviane ait pu comprendre le chagrin d'Uther et n'ait pu se résoudre à achever un homme torturé par sa propre erreur. Elle ignorait aussi qu'en tant que mère qui avait dû se séparé de sa fille après avoir elle-même perdu l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle n'aurait jamais pu priver un aussi jeune enfant qu'Arthur du seul parent qui lui restait. Sans le savoir Uther avait traversé des épreuves que Viviane avait connu dans son passé et c'était pour ça qu'elle était restée à ses côtés.

Contrairement à sa première fille, elle n'avait rien ignoré du futur auquel l'enfant était promis … Nimueh l'avait su aussi … Mais elle n'avait pu se résoudre à attendre son heure. À présent, seuls les druides connaissaient la légende complète d'Emrys et d'Arthur. Morgause avait tenté d'utiliser la légende et ses connaissances à son profit en ramenant Arthur dans son camp, de manière à l'utiliser contre Uther, mais elle n'avait rien compris du sens profond de son destin. Elle n'avait réussi qu'à envenimer les choses.

La jeune endormie se tourna sur le côté en poussant un soupir de bien-être. La jeune femme hocha la tête. Bien, elle se réveillait. À présent, elle allait l'aider à ses débarrasser des mauvais effets du poison de manière radicale.

-0-0-0-

Les deux jeunes serviteurs avaient continué de discuter, en particulier de la période d'aphasie d'Arthur et Merlin se fit mentalement la promesse … d'accélérer les choses … si Balinor faisait appel à Kilg, peut-être aurait-il une idée pour que sa convalescence aille un poil plus vite … Il en avait assez de se sentir courbaturé et fatigué aussi vite… Il avait beau savoir que c'était naturel pour son corps de se remettre lentement, il ressentait sa magie palpiter à l'intérieur de lui, bouillonnante de vie et prête à agir.

La porte de la grange avait grincé lourdement lorsqu'Arthur l'avait ouvert avant de laisser passer Balinor avec la marmite de soupe dans une main et les bols dans l'autre. Arthur avait installé les caisses de manière à pouvoir former un petit cercle alors que Balinor servait les deux autres.

La jeune fille le remercia chaleureusement et attendit que tout le monde soit servi pour commencer à manger. Quand elle s'arrêta soudain en s'écriant :

\- Mais c'est délicieux !

Merlin sourit de manière narquoise à la remarque, tandis que Balinor retenait un rire et qu'Arthur répliquait.

\- Oui, je sais, même le porridge était bon ! J'ai du mal à croire que ce soit la nourriture qu'on ait apportée qui fasse cette différence.

\- Arthur !, s'exclama la jeune métisse, outrée par ses propos.

\- Laissez, il n'a pas tort, Hunith n'est pas très bonne cuisinière… même si j'ai connu pire, ricana l'adulte, amusé par la situation.

Guenièvre le regarda comme s'il avait dit une énormité alors que Merlin se mettait à trembler nerveusement.

\- Merlin ?!, s'exclama le couple, complètement estomaqué par l'attitude de ses deux compagnons.

\- hmpffff ttpfff laissa passer sa main calée sur sa bouche, tentant à peine de se retenir

-Si tu continues de te retenir, tu vas t'étouffer, souffla Balinor en souriant innocemment.

Et Merlin d'éclater de rire sous les regards béats de ses deux amis.

\- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que vous avez, fit Gwen, vexée que l'on puisse rire ainsi de la cuisine d'Hunith.

\- Ce n'est pas … hihi … ce… c'est … hahaha … hihi …

\- Merlin, voyons, un peu de retenue, ce qu'il essaie de dire jeune fille, c'est que ce n'est pas Hunith qui a cuisiné, c'est moi.

\- VOUS ?

Arthur s'était relevé sous le coup de l'information, complètement ahuri, alors que Gwen s'était contentée d'écarquiller un peu plus les yeux.

\- Oui, petit.

\- Mais … mais les hommes ne savent pas … cuisiner… lâcha-t-il, sans se rendre de l'énormité de ce qu'il venait de dire … Comment croyait-il que Gaius et Merlin faisait pour manger ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Euh, Gwen, non … je ne voulais pas … enfin … on est moins doué pour … tu sais … aah …

\- Ma mère m'a appris, elle considérait qu'il valait mieux compter sur moi-même que sur quelqu'un d'autre pour ce genre de chose … savoir se débrouiller était son maître mot. Elle cuisinait elle-même très rarement, mais quand on est en campagne, c'est bien utile.

Gwen hocha la tête en direction de Balinor après avoir lancé un regard contrarié à Arthur qui s'était tu en espérant garder contenance, sous les rires de Merlin qui se tarissaient très lentement.

Ils achevèrent le repas en silence, bien qu'entrecoupé de soubresauts en ce qui concernait Merlin, toujours sous les effets de son fou rire. Balinor commença alors à fixer Arthur de manière insistance jusqu'à ce que celui-ci, énervé, ne pousse un cri exaspéré :

\- Quoi ?

\- Je me disais que vous pourriez nous expliquer la raison de votre venue maintenant.

\- Hum, en fait … C'est une idée de Gaius et de moi… murmura Gwen, en rougissant.

\- Vraiment ?

Et Gwen d'hocher vivement la tête avant de se lancer dans la description des derniers événements, succinctement bien sûr, et d'expliquer l'idée que le vieux médecin et elle avaient eue à propos de Morgane. Balinor la regarda longuement avant d'acquiescer.

\- Kilg peut certainement nous aider. Je l'appellerai ce soir, inutile qu'on se fasse remarquer … J'irais seul.

\- J'aimerais venir … commencèrent les deux garçons.

Ils s'arrêtèrent et se regardèrent avant de sourire et de regarder Balinor anxieusement. Le dragonnier soupira :

\- Pourquoi vouloir venir ?

\- J'aimerais lui parler de Morgane … je … peut-être pourrait-il éclaircir quelques points … commença Arthur avant de balbutier, troublé par le regard inflexible de l'homme … Ce que cet homme pouvait être impressionnant.

\- Je … J'aimerais le voir, j'ai toujours trouvé les dragons … impressionnants.

Merlin avait hésité … Il voulait s'excuser auprès du dragon … et en même temps lui demander de l'aide pour … Mais Arthur ignorait encore qu'il l'avait libéré et qu'il était un sorcier _._

-Ça ne m'étonne même pas … soupira le prince en levant les yeux au ciel.

Balinor hocha la tête … Il ne pouvait pas vraiment refuser … mais le jeu allait être périlleux.

-0-0-0-

La nuit était tombée sur le village, lorsqu'un petit groupe d'ombres se faufila hors de la grange où les trois hommes s'étaient réfugiés après le repas du soir. Ils se glissèrent dans l'obscurité ambiante en faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruit, histoire de ne pas se faire remarquer. Le groupe se rendait dans une clairière à une demi-heure de marche de là, un endroit sûr où le dragon pourrait atterrir sans problème.

Une fois qu'ils eurent atteint l'orée du sous-bois, ils se détendirent et adoptèrent un rythme de marche plus soutenu, atteignant enfin et sans encombre la clairière dégagée. La lune avait commencé à décroître et bien qu'elle illuminait l'espace dégagé, sa lumière n'avait pas été suffisamment forte pour les éclairer durant leur escapade hors du village. Balinor appela le grand dragon pendant que les jeunes s'installaient sur des couvertures qu'ils avaient apportées pour attendre l'arrivée de Kilgharrah.

Balinor les rejoignit en s'assurant que Merlin ne montrait pas de signe de faiblesses dues à l'exercice intense qu'il venait d'effectuer. Il allait peut-être beaucoup mieux depuis quelques jours, mais il n'était pas encore prêt à gambader comme un cabri. Il semblait allait bien, il bavardait à qui mieux-mieux avec le prince … enfin … bavarder, plutôt se taquiner l'un l'autre. Il s'assit auprès d'eux et Arthur en profita pour lui poser quelques questions sur le fait d'être dragonnier. Balinor se demanda s'il savait à quel point ces questions intéressaient aussi Merlin, et répondit au jeune homme, regardant furtivement Merlin qui écoutait yeux et oreilles grands ouverts.

Le sujet des questions était vaste et s'intéressait autant aux formes que pouvait emprunter la magie, qu'au pouvoir propre des dragonniers ou encore aux créatures magiques. La conversation ne s'interrompit que lorsque de grand battements d'ailes se firent entendre au-dessus de leur tête et qu'ils admirèrent l'imposant animal se poser avec grâce sur l'herbe.

Le dragon hocha la tête en signe de bonjour et regarda de manière interrogative les deux jeunes gens qui accompagnaient Balinor. Arthur semblait plus assuré que la dernière fois, sans doute poussé par sa curiosité et son impatience concernant Morgane, Merlin par contre … avait attrapé un bout de sa blouse et avait commencé à la triturer en posant son regard sur le sol encore un poil dégarni de la clairière.

Le prince salua le dragon avant de relever la tête avec confiance et de lui poser les questions qui le taraudaient.

\- Kilgharrah, Je… j'ai demandé au seigneur des dragons de vous appeler pour déposer une requête, commença Arthur

\- Une requête ?

Le dragon avait haussé les sourcils et bien qu'Arthur trouvait la déformation de sa tête bizarre, il comprit que le dragon ne serait pas aisé à convaincre.

\- Oui, enfin un service en quelque sorte, précisa le blond.

\- Et pourquoi voudrais-je t'aider ?

\- Eh bien … euh, vous voulez le retour de la magie n'est-ce pas ? Cela ne peut se faire évidemment tant que mon père est de ce monde, mais je peux m'engager à faire tout ce qu'il faudra pour la libérer une fois que je serai sur le trône, proposa le prince.

\- Cela est déjà écrit, petit, lâcha le dragon après un moment de pause.

\- Comment ça écrit ?

\- Il existe bien des légendes, jeune prince, et peut-être arriverez-vous à en réaliser certaines. Quel est le service que tu veux me demander ?

Arthur regarda ses compères, incapable de comprendre les paroles mystérieuses, mais Merlin ne semblait pas vraiment écouter et Balinor se contenta de hausser les épaules. Bon ben puisque ça n'éveillait pas plus leur curiosité que ça.

\- Vous savez peut-être qu'un peu avant votre … départ, Morgause a attaqué la cité dans l'idée de la détruire et a enlevé Morgane … plus exactement elle l'a utilisée comme … euh porteuse c'est ça ?, fit-il en se tournant vers le chevalier qui se contenta de baisser la tête en signe d'acquiescement, porteuse d'un sort qui endormait tout le château.

\- En effet … et le seul moyen de mettre fin à ce charme était de la tuer.

\- Hum oui c'est ce que Merlin a découvert dans un des livres de Gaius, commença le prince, sans se rendre compte que le dragon avait écarquillé les yeux à cette réponse avant de regarder le sorcier qui se tordait toujours les mains dans le pan de sa blouse. Il avait donc été décidé de ne rien lui dire à son propos ? Soit ce n'était peut-être pas encore le moment _._

\- Et en fait, poursuivit Arthur, il a dû le faire, ce qui a nécessité beaucoup de courage, fit-il en se tournant vers le jeune homme qui semblait sur le point de déchirer sa blouse tellement les jointures de ses mains devenaient blanches à force de serrer le tissu.

\- Merlin ?, questionna Balinor.

\- Je … ce n'était rien … vraiment je préfèrerais qu'on n'en parle plus, répondit Merlin la tête obstinément tournée vers le sol … et toujours livide sous le coup de la honte qu'il ressentait face à Arthur, le dragon, Morgane et son père … au moins l'une d'entre eux n'était pas là …Il avait tué Morgane, il avait libéré le dragon et il avait exploité celui-ci … rien de bien glorieux à ses yeux.

Balinor fit signe à Arthur de poursuivre tandis qu'il s'approchait de Merlin et posait sa main sur son épaule, la serrant en signe de réconfort, il se rendait bien compte de ce qui devait se passer sa tête, mais pour le moment il ne fallait pas qu'Arthur s'en préoccupe … Arthur se retourna vers le dragon avant de reprendre plus délicatement.

\- Merlin ne voulait pas sa mort et ne l'aurait pas fait s'il y avait eu d'autres solutions, je le sais. Il n'y avait pas que la vie de mon père en jeu … mais celle de tout Camelot. Il a eu toutefois la présence d'esprit, ce qui est rare _,_ d'échanger la vie de Morgane contre la fin de l'attaque. Morgause s'est enfuie avec le nom du poison et Morgane pour pouvoir la sauver. Nul doute que cette femme a manipulé Morgane pour lui faire accepter cette chose. Jamais elle n'aurait voulu du mal au royaume … juste à mon père, peut-être … euh.

Le dragon se pencha un peu plus près pour observer davantage le jeune homme devant lui.

\- Je ne crois pas que la sorcière soit quelqu'un de confiance … Elle a trahi et le fera encore.

\- Je… non! Morgane n'est pas … elle est gentille, elle est juste effrayée, elle a peur de mon père et de ses lois et … peut-être même d'elle-même. Mais elle a un bon fond.

\- Elle a sauvé la vie de l'enfant … alors qu'il est une menace, elle a volé le cristal et aidé le sorcier Alvaar à fuir, elle a aidé la prêtresse Morgause… on ne peut lui faire confiance, murmura le dragon.

\- L'enfant … ? Mordred ? Mais ce n'est qu'un enfant et nous l'avons sauvé. Pourquoi serait-il une menace ? En plus les druides sont pacifiques, lâcha estomaqué le blond.

\- Son père a été tué ainsi que les druides qui l'avaient recueilli, me semble-t-il.

Arthur se tut un moment avant de reprendre :

\- Je pensais qu'ils avaient enlevé quelqu'un qui m'est cher et qui est peut-être en danger maintenant. Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire de cristal ? …comment pouvez-vous être sûr de ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas si tout c'est vrai … Mais je suis capable de sentir les puissances magiques en action … et elle l' a prise et a libéré ce sorcier, ce meurtrier traître à sa race, cracha le dragon, méprisant.

\- Vous désapprouvez Alvaar ? s'étonna le blond.

\- As-tu apprécié le chasseur de sorciers ?

\- Vous êtes au courant de ça aussi ? sursauta Arthur.

\- Cet homme est un monstre et agissait déjà au temps de la purge… il a tué bien de nos frères.

\- Les dragons ?, lâcha le prince perdu.

\- Non, petit, toute personne possédant de la magie appartient à la même famille, celle de l'ancien culte … mais Alvaar est une brebis galeuse … en quelque sorte … même si je sais qu'il agit aussi par vengeance.

\- Pardon ?

\- Uther a tué ses parents, mais il a toujours été de la mauvaise graine … Il a assassiné des gens qui ne lui avaient rien fait. Vous devez reconnaître que même parmi les gens n'ayant pas de pouvoirs, il y en a qui ne sont pas … recommandables, comme Areydian.

\- Mais c'était un sorcier …

\- Quoi ?, avaient hurlé en choeur le dragonnier et Kilg'.

\- Cet avorton n'était pas un sorcier, il était incapable de reconnaître ne serait-ce qu'un peu de magie … Qui t'a raconté ça petit ?

\- Mais … je l'ai vu … il a craché un crapaud hors de sa bouche, Merlin ! Tu te souviens non ?

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Merlin qui rougit en se rendant compte que sa plaisanterie … risquait de se retourner contre lui.

\- Euh … oui, mais c'est le seul acte de magie qu'on ait vraiment vu de lui … Le reste n'était que de fausses preuves …

\- Il a craché un crapaud ?, articula Balinor, conscient que seul Merlin avait pu l'y mettre.

Il se serait tapé la tête contre le mur, mais quelle bêtise.

Merlin se contenta de prendre un air contrit alors que le dragon quant à lui se mettait à rire de manière incontrôlable …

\- AH AH AH, … j'aurais aimé voir ça …

\- Mais ? fit Arthur toujours aussi désorienté.

\- Il était incapable de magie … mais le crapaud … très fort ! … AH AH AH …

\- Mais comment alors ?

\- Une simple illusion, petit, fit Balinor en faisant un sourire forcé.

\- Sûrement en effet … AH AH AH, termina le dragon toujours plié de rire.

\- Mais je l'ai vu sortir !

\- C'est le but d'un illusion … qu'on en voit pas le truc … celui qui a fait ça … est fort.

\- Oh.

\- Sinon je suis sûr qu'il existe bien des hommes méritant la potence et qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs.

\- Sans doute, mais Morgane n'est pas une brebis galeuse comme vous dites, elle a fait des erreurs mais certainement pas dans un intérêt personnel … je la connais trop.

\- Je suis d'accord, ajouta Merlin, soudainement anxieux de ramener la conversation sur le bon chemin et de retrouver Morgane qu'il avait abandonnée au lieu de l'aider … Il n'aurait pas dû obéir aveuglément à Kilg' et Gaius, il le savait maintenant.

Le dragon le regarda intensément dans les yeux que Merlin s'était décidé à fixer enfin sur lui, avant d'hocher la tête. Oui il comprenait le jeune magicien. Il se sentait coupable … pas qu'envers la sorcière, envers lui mais aussi envers Arthur.

\- Alors vous pensez que connaître la vérité pourrait l'aider ?, réfléchit à voix haute le sage animal.

\- Euh … bafouilla Arthur …

\- J'accepte de t'aider petit, bien que tu n'aies pas encore préciser ce que tu voulais, je suppose que cela à un rapport avec la sorcière.

\- Arrêtez de l'appeler comme ça … cria Merlin.

Il semblait au bord de l'implosion, Balinor resserra sa prise, et Merlin se mit à trembler, tandis que son père le retenait pour l'empêcher de s'écraser au sol.

Kilgharrah se pencha vers le jeune sorcier et souffla sur lui … Avant que le jeune homme ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il s'était déjà évanoui. Arthur mit la main sur le pommeau de son épée prêt à dégainer, mais Balinor lui fit signe de se calmer alors que le dragon prenait la parole.

-Quand il se réveillera, il ne devrait plus souffrir des effets de sa blessure… Il a été malade n'est-ce pas ?

Balinor ferma les yeux pour lui montrer qu'il ne se trompait pas et Arthur se retourna vers le dragon.

\- J'aimerais savoir où se trouvent Morgause et Morgane … Pouvez-vous les localiser ?

Le dragon le jaugea avant de pencher la tête en avant pour acquiescer.

 **À suivre**

 **Dernière partie la semaine prochaine.**

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous êtes libres de commenter ou pas. Cela dit, ça me ferait plaisir.

À la semaine prochaine.


	15. Chacun sa récompense

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série Merlin.

 **Note :** Suite de Balinor et Merlin … mais permettant de retracer la trame entre Hunith et Balinor.

 **Je remercie Bernie Calling et Angelyoru pour leur gentil commentaire. :)**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Interlude 6 : partie 3 : Chacun sa récompense**

La première chose que la jeune fille avait vu en se réveillant, c'était le tissu qui retombait du lit à baldaquin au-dessus de sa tête. Il avait une superbe couleur rouge profonde, presque bordeaux … en velours probablement, vu comment la lumière s'accrochait sur le tissu. Elle tourna la tête pour découvrir Morgause qui la regardait depuis le bout du lit, appuyée contre une des colonnes du baldaquin et le bras l'entourant légèrement, comme si elle s'y accrochait. Elle lui sourit et se redressa sur son lit, pour finalement en sortir.

Morgause s'assit avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de se lever et posa sa main sur sa cuisse.

\- Es-tu prête pour éliminer les dernières traces du poison de ton organisme ?

La brune hocha la tête lentement avant de déglutir, incertaine … Est-ce qu'elle allait souffrir ? Morgause sembla comprendre son appréhension et serra un peu plus sa prise sur sa cuisse. Elle fit apparaître une petite boule de magie pure, toute dorée, il s'en échappait une sorte de chaleur qui ne brûlait pas et qui semblait apaisante en même temps. Morgane la regarda fascinée, pendant que la blonde la déposait entre ses mains.

Aussitôt elle se sentit envahie par la chaleur, elle sentait quelque chose à l'intérieur d'elle-même faire écho à ce qu'elle tenait dans le creux de ses paumes. La jeune fille sentit la magie courir dans ses veines et atteindre son visage où ses yeux se dorèrent tandis que la boule s'intensifiait, avant de brutalement s'éteindre.

La blonde sourit, les capacités de sa sœur était bien supérieures aux siennes, mais elle n'arriverait probablement jamais à toutes les contrôler … Il était trop tard et Morgane était trop … émotive. Pourtant, sous peu elle arriverait à se débrouiller. Morgane la regardait perdue, ne comprenant pas bien ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Je suis guérie ?

\- Non, je voulais juste te montrer que ta magie ne te fera jamais de mal …

\- Ooh …

La femme se leva et s'installa sur la banquette, en tapotant la place à côté d'elle pour que la plus jeune la rejoigne. Celle-ci se leva doucement et attrapa un châle avant de marcher dans sa direction. Morgause leva les mains autour de son visage et commença à murmurer les paroles magiques propres à l'ancien culte qui aideraient la magie de sa jeune sœur à la soigner complètement.

-0-0-0-

Arthur, qui avait retenu sa respiration un moment, faillit lâcher un soupir de soulagement, avant de se rappeler qu'il était devant un des êtres les plus sages au monde : il le ravala donc en hochant la tête, comme pour acquiescer et exhorter le dragon à lui expliquer comment.

\- Je le ferais, jeune prince, avec Balinor dès que vous serez reparti, commenta le dragon.

\- Ooh, mais pourquoi ?, s'exclama le blond.

\- Cela requiert de la concentration et une bonne dose de magie, tiens-tu réellement à y assister et risquer de me troubler ?

\- Je peux tout à fait, commença le prince, … avant de se taire, se rendant compte qu'il ne savait pas du tout comment il allait réagir … La dernière fois, il avait été suspicieux envers Morgane, et avant il avait failli tuer son père. Il comprit qu'il n'était sans doute pas prêt, mais comment le serait-il s'il ne voyait pas la magie agir aussi pour le bien ? Il savait que trop de remarques de son père s'étaient inscrites en lui et il avait peur que ça ne le desserve auprès de Morgane … Le tact et la délicatesse n'étant pas vraiment ses points forts.

Balinor regarda le prince se décomposer alternativement … incapable de savoir ce qu'il voulait ou devait faire.

\- Kilg', je pense qu'il devrait rester, ne serait-ce que pour veiller sur Merlin, le temps de procéder, le défendit Balinor.

\- Bien, mais je ne veux pas d'intervention intempestive.

Arthur fit quelques mouvements secs en avant pour montrer son accord et rejoint Balinor, qui avait allongé son fils à l'abri sous un arbre, en faisant bien attention à caler sa tête sous sa veste roulée en boule. Arthur s'assit contre l'arbre et regarda Balinor rejoindre l'imposant dragon qui avait étendu ses ailes. Il entendit le dragonnier s'adresser à la créature dans une langue pour le moins étrange et le dragon se mit à répondre de même … avant de lancer un jet de flammes qui traça sur le sol des symboles étranges.

Un immense cercle s'était imprimé sur le sol en entourant un pentacle qui pointait différent symboles de l'ancienne religion qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il vit Balinor entrer dans le cercle et s'assoir en son centre. Il le regarda fermer les yeux et marmonner des paroles qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il faisait de la magie ? Ne devait-il pas utiliser ses yeux pour ça ? Il vit les flammes monter dans le ciel sans comprendre comment et Kilgharrah lança un sort, ses yeux montrant clairement des traces dorées. Soudain Balinor rouvrit les yeux, mais complètement vidés de toute expression et se remit à parler dans la langue étrange avant de s'affaler par terre tandis que les flammes s'éteignaient, laissant le dessin de cendre au sol.

Arthur ne bougea pas, ne sachant pas si c'était fini et s'il pouvait aider Balinor. Il remarqua que le dragon se penchait au-dessus de son corps et le reniflait, quand fort heureusement, Balinor bougea et entreprit de se relever difficilement. Il comprit alors que Kilgharrah s'était assuré de son sort. Le dragon tourna la tête vers lui et il déglutit, mais le dragon se contenta d'esquisser une grimace qui devait être un sourire ? Les dragons pouvaient-il sourire ? C'était difficile à concevoir et encore plus bizarre à observer.

\- Jeune prince, grâce à Balinor qui a servi de canal à la magie, je sais où elles se trouvent …

\- Vraiment, euh canal ?

\- La magie est partout et elle peut s'exprimer aux travers de ses enfants…

\- Ses enfants ? fit Arthur en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Jeune homme, sache que chaque détenteur de magie sous quelque forme qu'elle soit est l'enfant de la magie, et parmi eux il y a du bon et du moins bon … Prends les créatures, je sais m'exprimer et agir de ma propre volonté, car je ne suis pas qu'un animal, mais un serket ou un griffon sont juste des animaux aux propriétés particulières qui leur viennent de la magie, ils ne décident pas selon ce qui est bien, ou mal ou juste, ils se contentent de vivre comme tout animal le ferait, tel un ours ou un loup … Ils n'attaquent pas les hommes par cruauté mais par nécessité : pour se nourrir ou se défendre. La magie et la nature ont beaucoup de choses en commun, prince Arthur.

\- Mmh alors Morgane et vous êtes de la même famille, lâcha le blond après un instant de réflexion.

\- D'une certaine manière, en effet, n'oublie pas néanmoins qu'en tant que dragon j'ai accès à des informations que tu n'as pas … sur le destin entre autre.

\- Le destin ? Vous voulez dire que tout est écrit et que rien ne peut changer ?

\- Non, les grandes lignes sont tracées, mais tout peut changer, je l'avais oublié, mais le destin peut évoluer et même se renforcer si on lutte contre lui … Peut-être est-il mieux de ne rien savoir, et d'agir pour le mieux.

\- Alors, peut-être que vous avez tort à propos de Morgane…

\- Je ne peux que l'espérer pour toi. Balinor, as-tu besoin d'aide ?

Le dragonnier s'était péniblement relevé pendant le reste de leur conversation avant de pousser un gémissement.

\- Ouais, très bien, juste je ne suis plus suffisamment jeune pour ce genre d'expérience.

\- Alors, commença Arthur, vous savez où elles sont ?

\- Oui, dans un château de Cenred, non loin d'ici d'ailleurs, répondit Kilgharrah.

Arthur sursauta au son de sa voix, alors que Balinor le regardait perplexe.

\- Je ne me souviens pas de ce qu'il s'est passé petit …

Il se massait le dos en faisant des grimaces douloureuses et s'arrêta près de Merlin, comme s'il hésitait entre s'agenouiller pour le prendre dans ses bras et rester debout. Arthur lui indiqua qu'il s'en chargeait et se dirigea pour redresser Merlin le temps de le mettre sur son épaule, mais Kilgharrah l'en empêcha.

\- Laisse, petit. Je vais le réveiller et lui apprendre à m'appeler ?, fit le dragon en regardant fixement le dragonnier. Par contre tu devrais aider Bal' à rentrer ! Il a l'air d'avoir des difficultés pour marcher.

\- Très drôle Kilg', mais tu me surnommes comme ça pour la dernière fois. Allez petit, tu viens ? Merlin aura tôt fait de nous rejoindre si Kilg' nous l'a bien réparé comme il dit …

Et le dragon de se mettre à rire de sa voix profonde et forte, réveillant tout à fait le jeune sorcier. Celui-ci s'assit et regarda autour de lui … perplexe … ne se souvenant pas de ce qu'il faisait là. Il remarqua alors Arthur, qui lui souriait et son père qui se tenait bizarrement, la main posé sur son dos.

\- Bien, Merlin, tu nous rejoins dès que Kilgharrah a fini de t'expliquer comment l'appeler ? Arthur va m'aider à rentrer, je me suis fait mal aux dos, avec cette cérémonie … J'espère que ta mère a encore ce baume pour les courbatures… outch.

Arthur lui fit un coin d'œil pendant qu'il aidait Balinor à retraverser la forêt jusqu'au village. Merlin se releva prêt à les rejoindre, mais le dragon le fit tomber d'un coup de queue dans les jambes. Le sorcier se retourna furieux, mais se calma en se rendant compte que la créature s'était assise et le regardait de manière bienveillante.

\- Balinor et moi avons discuté, et je pense avoir des excuses à te présenter.

\- Oh, fut tout ce que put dire Merlin.

Il se releva, et se mit à marcher … avant de revenir vers le dragon.

\- Vous … vous excusez ?

\- Je m'excuse de ne pas t'avoir expliqué toutes les conséquences liées au sacrifice à l'île fortunée, oui. Je m'excuse aussi d'avoir pensé que j'avais forcément raison à propos de Morgane.

\- Je dois aussi m'excuser, je n'aurais pas dû dire ce que j'ai dit ce jour-là, ma mère …

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire ressens-tu encore les effets de ta convalescence ?

\- Euh … hum, non, que … qu'avez-vous fait ?

\- Un simple sort, je pourrai te l'enseigner, par la suite. Ton père m'appelle grâce à son don de dragonnier qui lui donne la connaissance de mon langage, tu n'hériteras pas de ce don avant sa mort, il faut donc que je t'enseigne ma langue de manière séparée, afin que tu puisses m'appeler en cas de danger. Ta magie aidant, l'appel me parviendra.

\- D'accord.

\- Cela ne devrait pas prendre plus d'un quart d'heure pour te l'enseigner, après tu n'auras qu'à t'entraîner, tu sauras que tu as réussi, lorsque j'apparaîtrai …

\- Et ce ne sera pas bizarre …?, grimaça le sorcier.

\- Si, c'est pour ça que je préviendrai ton père préalablement.

\- Oh, ce don a l'air particulièrement … euh … c'est puissant, expliqua le jeune homme.

\- Saine curiosité… Je suis persuadé qu'il t'expliquera ça en détail. Bien assis-toi et écoute, répliqua le dragon.

Aussitôt le jeune sorcier s'assit à même le sol, en face de lui et laissa le dragon entamer sa leçon, alors que la nuit se poursuivait lentement.

-0-0-0-

Au même instant, dans la chambre de Morgane, Morgause venait de partir après une journée d'entraînement intensif avec sa sœur, qui la regardait franchir la porte depuis le fauteuil où harassée, elle s'était affalée. Tout ceci l'avait profondément amusée, elle ne s'était jamais autant sentie vivante et pleine d'énergie. Elle sourit en se remémorant comment elle avait fait apparaître et disparaître divers objets ainsi que les déplacer sans les toucher. Elle avait appris comment utiliser ses émotions pour contrôler sa magie. Comment Uther pouvait-il renier la magie ? Elle était si belle, si pleine de vie … Il n'y avait rien de dangereux en elle, elle lui faisait même du bien.

Uther … Elle n'avait pas pensé à lui de la journée, elle n'avait pensé à rien d'autre que se concentrer sur elle-même. C'était sans doute ce qui lui avait tellement fait du bien, ne plus avoir peur et se laisser aller. Elle poussa un soupir, elle se rendait bien compte qu'elle fuyait le problème, qu'elle devait éclaircir tout ce qui la tourmentait, savoir pourquoi Merlin l'avait empoisonnée, savoir si Arthur aurait pu l'accepter, ainsi que Gwen. Mais comment faire ? Elle ne pouvait pas rentrer sans savoir et elle ne pouvait pas savoir sans rentrer … Quel casse-tête.

Elle soupira et se résolut à regarder par la fenêtre pour admirer les étoiles elle sourit en se disant qu'il serait toujours temps d'y penser plus tard … La solution n'allait pas lui tomber dessus comme ça, elle bailla et se dirigea vers le lit, elle allait bien dormir, bien mieux qu'habituellement à Camelot.

À suivre

-0-0-0-

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous êtes libres de commenter ou pas. Cela dit, ça me ferait plaisir.

À la semaine prochaine.


	16. Où tout se bouscule

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série Merlin.

 **Note :** Suite de Balinor et Merlin … mais permettant de retracer la trame entre Hunith et Balinor

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Je remercie Bernie Callling et Angelyoru pour leur gentil commentaire. :)**

 **Je vous annonce que c'est un de mes chapitres préférés ^^.**

 **Chapitre 7 : Où tout se bouscule…**

Les terres de Mercy étaient particulièrement sauvages, elles avaient un air désolé qui descendait le moral des soldats en flèche. Seul le chasseur ne semblait pas en être affecté, il faut dire que la rudesse du paysage ne l'intéressait nullement il suivait volontairement le sentier qui longeait l'étendue herbeuse des landes le plus rapidement possible afin d'atteindre le village qui apparaissait dans le creux de la vallée. Les hommes continuaient péniblement leur avancée derrière lui, en espérant secrètement que cette chasse s'arrête bientôt.

La plupart d'entre eux avaient des familles qui leur manquaient, ils n'en avaient rien à faire qu'un homme pratiquant la magie ait pu s'échapper. Après tout s'il s'était enfui, c'était pour pouvoir vivre non ? Il ne risquait pas de revenir attaquer Camelot, et puis même s'il le faisait, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ce gars tout seul ? Ouais il avait sans doute des pouvoirs magiques, mais personne ici ne pouvait rien faire pour lutter contre ça … Pareil à Camelot. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait vaincre la magie ? Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, il serait tué avant qu'il n'ait le temps de tuer tout le monde, mais il y aurait combien de pertes ?

Moroses, ils chevauchaient sans enthousiasme derrière Areydian sans savoir vraiment pourquoi. Certains n'en voulaient même plus au fugitif de s'être enfui, quand ils voyaient le chasseur qui les guidait, ils comprenaient même pourquoi. Cet homme était fou, et il ne pouvait pas reconnaître qu'il avait perdu la partie.

-0-0-0-

Le village entier était endormi à cette heure de la nuit, mais il y avait encore de la lumière dans une des petites chaumières. Quelques bougies éclairaient faiblement la pièce principale de la petite maison. Dans un coin, Hunith s'était repliée, toujours effrayée par la missive, tandis que près de la cheminée, le dragonnier semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Nous ne devrions pas nous affoler.

\- Es-tu fou ? Ils viennent ici ! D'ici une ou deux semaines ils seront là … Je t'en prie, il faut trouver une solution, pour … qu'il ne te trouve pas…lâcha la jeune femme, complètement hystérique.

Balinor se dirigea vers elle et la secoua pour la faire taire.

\- HUNITH ! Tout va bien, nous … allons réfléchir et trouver une solution, je te le promets, lui dit le jeune homme, en lui caressant le visage.

\- Mais comment ? S'ils arrivent au village, tous te connaissent, ils risquent de parler de toi, et on ne peut pas prendre le risque de leur demander de te couvrir.

\- Je te promet que rien n'arrivera au village ou à toi, ou encore à moi.

\- Tu ne vas pas partir, n'est-ce pas ? La voix d'Hunith était devenue angoissée et aiguë.

\- Je te jure que je ne l'envisagerais qu'en dernier recours.

Il l'avait pris dans ses bras et avait reposé sa tête contre son épaule où elle se mit à sangloter, pendant qu'il caressait doucement ses cheveux en signe de réconfort. Il ferma les yeux, en soupirant. Pourquoi ne pouvait-on les laisser en paix?

-0-0-0-

À Camelot, dans la salle du conseil, le roi Uther venait d'achever de prendre connaissance des différents messages qui lui étaient venus de ses éclaireurs. La situation se présentait bien. Les rares sorciers qui étaient restés dans le royaume avaient été exécutés, et peu de ceux qui avaient fui avaient survécu à leur poursuivants. Seul le dragonnier restait introuvable, mais il pouvait faire confiance au chasseur de sorcières pour le retrouver et s'en débarrasser.

Gaius, son conseiller, s'était levé à la suite des autres, mais avait finalement fait demi-tour, comme s'il avait voulu aborder un dernier sujet.

\- Gaius ? Un problème ?

\- Eh bien, votre majesté, je me demandais, si, après autant de temps, il ne serait pas préférable de faire revenir la patrouille chargée de retrouver … hum Balinor, le chevalier-dragon. Cela fait près de quatre mois qu'elle est partie et aucune information probante…commenta le vieux médecin.

\- Areydian va bientôt le trouver, j'en suis persuadé. Et puis d'après le dernier rapport, attendez … ah et voilà, ils sont arrivés à l'intersection des frontières entre le royaume de Mercy et de Cenred, récita le roi.

\- Majesté, ils ont fouillé plus de la moitié du royaume, sans trouver aucune trace… À l'heure qu'il est, il pourrait être encore bien plus loin … Cela n'a aucun sens, et cela ne sert en aucune façon les intérêt de Camelot.

\- Et s'il revenait pour se venger, s'écria Uther.

\- Eh bien nous agirions à ce moment-là, nous perdons inutilement nos forces ici.

\- Mmm… Je vais y réfléchir Gaius, c'est un argument … intéressant.

\- Merci, votre majesté.

Le vieil homme s'inclina et se dirigea vers la porte, mais avant qu'il ait le temps de la franchir, une voix l'interpella.

-Gaius ? Pourquoi vous préoccupez-vous de cela ?

Le médecin se retourna lentement, et découvrit un visage imperturbable.

\- Pour plusieurs raisons, votre majesté. La première étant que cela me semble être un gaspillage d'énergie. La deuxième est en partie due au fait, je le reconnais, d'une certaine animosité entre Areydian et moi … Vous lui faites peut-être confiance, mais je ne peux m'y résoudre, et enfin, la troisième raison m'est plus personnelle.

\- Personnelle ? Gaius ?, fit le souverain en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Plusieurs des femmes des soldats sont venus me voir. Elles sont inquiètes. Je me fais un peu leur porte-parole. Et puis surtout, il y a une fillette, elle est atteinte d'une maladie incurable … Elle se meurt … il serait bon que le père rentre … avant.

\- Oh … mmh je vois, lâcha le roi, embarrassé. Bien, alors je vais … euh, probablement faire revenir la patrouille.

\- Je vous en remercie, majesté, cela signifie beaucoup pour mon travail, répondit le médecin en se courbant pour montrer son respect.

Le roi lui fit signe qu'il pouvait prendre congé, alors que deux nouvelles personnes entraient dans la pièce. Gaius les salua, et sortit rapidement, rejoignant son laboratoire.

\- Gorlois, Viviane, je suis tellement heureux de vous voir !

Uther s'était levé, heureux de revoir son vieil ami, et le prit dans ses bras dans une étreinte amicale, avant de se tourner vers Lady Viviane qui venait de plonger dans une profonde révérence.

\- Chère amie, je suis heureux de vous revoir. Que me vaut votre visite ?

La femme aux cheveux noirs lui sourit, avant de reposer sa main sur son avant-bras, alors que son époux répondait.

\- Il nous semblait évident de venir vous rejoindre pour vous supporter dans votre terrible épreuve. Viviane se proposait de s'occuper d'Arthur, entre autre. Nous serions arrivés plus tôt, mais Viviane a eu quelques problèmes de santé.

\- Oh … ,s'étonna le roi.

\- Rien de grave, mais nous ne pouvions nous déplacer, répondit doucement la femme.

Uther hocha la tête et sourit, tandis que Gorlois serrait de manière ferme son épaule en signe de soutien. Viviane fit une référence et les laissa, partant à la recherche du pauvre bébé, encore inconscient de la perte qu'il avait subie.

-0-0-0-

La chambre du prince était éclairée par de nombreuses bougies et le feu de la cheminée. Une femme bien enveloppée était en train de nourrir l'enfant dont le duvet blond dépassait des couvertures qui l'emmaillotaient. La nourrice sifflotait un air doux, lorsque une femme magnifique entra. À sa vue, la nourrice se raidit et voulut bouger, mais la jeune femme lui fit un geste pour qu'elle reste assise. Elle s'approcha et admira le bébé qui la regarda, lâchant le téton où il se nourrissait. Une mèches de ses long cheveux noirs glissa près de la couverture du petit dont les yeux s'agrandirent avant d'essayer de l'attraper en laissant échapper quelques petites bulles de sa bouche, alors qu'il souriait amusé.

Viviane lui sourit, et tendit les bras afin que la femme lui donne l'enfant. Le bébé se mit à gazouiller, alors qu'il passait dans les bras de cette inconnue pour lui.

\- Dame ?

\- Viviane, je suis l'épouse de Sir Gorlois. Ça ne vous dérange pas si je m'occupe un peu de lui ? Pauvre petit, si jeune et déjà sans mère.

La nourrice fit une légère révérence et hocha doucement la tête avant de sortir, elle allait profiter de ces quelques instants pour prendre un peu l'air, histoire de se réveiller un peu. Bien qu'elle était fort bien traitée au château, elle se sentait tout de même fort lasse.

\- Mademoiselle ?

\- Euh … Berthe, Dame Viviane , répondit la servante.

\- Je resterai avec lui cette nuit, profitez-en pour vous reposer … Où puis-je vous trouver s'il a faim ?, demanda la brune.

\- Dans la chambre attenante, ma Dame.

\- Bien, merci.

La nourrice prit congé et partit, laissant Viviane seule avec l'enfant. La femme regardait l'ange blond avec une dévotion étonnante, sans doute n'avait-elle pas d'enfant elle même ? Berthe haussa les épaules en fermant la porte, après tout ce n'était pas son problème.

-0-0-0-

Un courant d'air éteignit la dernière chandelle, encourageant Balinor à se lever en portant Hunith qui s'était endormie contre son épaule jusqu'au lit, où il la borda. Il soupira en portant une main à son front, _en_ dégageant les mèches. Il attrapa une chaise et s'assit avant de laisser couler quelques larmes. Il lui avait menti … S'il restait, elle n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir, ainsi que le village.

Si par contre, il partait, il pouvait les protéger, il lui suffisait de s'enfoncer dans le royaume de Cenred. En effet si la patrouille avançait plus, ils risqueraient de provoquer la colère de leur roi et lancer une guerre. Mais il ne pouvait partir que seul. Elle ne serait pas en sécurité avec lui, et elle risquerait de les ralentir… En restant ici, même si le chasseur les interrogeait, les villageois feraient front, ils aimaient trop Hunith pour cela. Il suffirait de prévenir Balthazar ? Il accepterait surement de l'aider, non de les aider, même si ce serait probablement la dernière fois qu'ils seraient un couple.

Comment avait-il pu croire qu'Uther le laisserait en paix ? Il n'aurait jamais dû céder à Hunith, maintenant il allait la faire souffrir … N'était-il bon qu'à ça ? Voir mourir ses proches ? Il valait mieux qu'il reste seul à présent. Au moins ses erreurs n'affecteraient plus que lui. Il se tourna pour observer la jeune fille endormie et sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle était tellement belle, tellement fragile lorsqu'elle dormait. Il allait se comporter comme un monstre il le savait, mais rester serait pire non ?

-0-0-0-

Il était tard lorsque Gorlois rejoignit sa femme dans la chambre de l'enfant. Celui s'était endormi, les doigts refermés autour d'une mèche noire. Viviane avait l'air particulièrement belle avec cet enfant dans les bras, elle semblait plus épanouie.

\- Alors ? Qu'en est-il ?, demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- Uther a été profondément choqué par la mort d'Ygerne, il semble qu'il n'ait pas approché de cette aile depuis sa mort.

\- Il est né de la magie, je peux le ressentir.

\- Es-tu sure que c'est une bonne idée d'être ici ? Tu ne pratiques plus la magie, mais si Uther découvrait …demanda Gorlois, inquiet.

\- Je ne risque rien, il ne t'a jamais rien dit pour ma petite Morgause, alors qu'il aurait pu me détruire avec cette information.

\- Je ne l'aurais jamais permis.

Gorlois s'assit près d'elle et admira l'enfant.

\- J'aurais aimé que tu la gardes … J'aurais aimé avoir un enfant.

Viviane se tourna vers lui et lui sourit tristement.

\- Je sais, tu ne peux en avoir, mais Uther ignorait que tu étais au courant et même que tu te réjouissais de cette grossesse … C'était trop risqué pour elle … Au moins, je sais que les prêtresses se sont bien occupées d'elle, lui répondit-elle.

\- Mmh, je sais. Tu es ma meilleure amie, et pourtant notre union a bien fonctionné, sauf… entama-t-il.

Elle se leva et déposa l'enfant dans son berceau, avant de s'agenouiller devant son époux et de lui caresser le visage.

\- Notre mariage a fonctionné parce que nous nous respectons, que nous avons confiance et que nous éprouvons la plus grande tendresse l'un pour l'autre, expliqua l'ancienne prêtresse.

\- Tu aimais quelqu'un d'autre …, soupira-t-il.

-Et toi aussi, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils n'auraient pas voulu notre bonheur. murmura la femme aux yeux verts.

\- Je n'ai pas pu te rendre parfaitement heureuse, je n'ai jamais pu satisfaire ton désir d'enfant, soupira-t-il en prenant ses mains entre les siennes.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je ne perds pas espoir, peut-être qu'un jour… sourit-elle les yeux plein d'espoir.

\- Tu as tout essayé et la magie… tu pourrais perdre la vie comme Ygerne …, lâcha-t-il, effrayé qu'elle puisse envisager cette solution.

-Je ne ferais jamais cela, je suis trop consciente qu'il ne faut pas jouer avec la vie, mais peut-être … un autre père ? finit-elle par avouer.

\- Tu … hoqueta le chevalier.

\- Nous voulons un enfant, ce serait juste … pour nous … fit Viviane avec un air contrit.

\- Je ne saurais sacrifier ta vertu, estima-t-il.

Elle caressa un peu plus son visage avant de l'embrasser et de lui sourire.

\- Ma vertu ne craint rien, ce serait notre dernier espoir … si cela ne fonctionne pas j'abandonnerais l'idée… Mais ne désirerais-tu pas, _toi_ aussi, avoir un petit être à protéger ?

Elle s'était relevée et s'était approchée du berceau, le regard mélancolique. Il se leva et l'enlaça, la laissant appuyer sa tête contre sa poitrine avant de murmurer.

\- Si tu t'en sens capable… Alors tu auras toujours mon accord …

Et il l'embrassa doucement sur sa tête, avant de repartir dans la contemplation de cet enfant qui avait été tant désiré et qui à présent se retrouvait si seul.

 **À suivre**

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous êtes libres de commenter ou pas. Cela dit, ça me ferait plaisir.

À la semaine prochaine.


	17. Intervention et face à face

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série Merlin.

 **Note :** Suite de Balinor et Merlin … mais permettant de retracer la trame entre Hunith et Balinor

 **Je remercie Bernie Calling, Ameliesky61 et Angelyoru pour leur gentil commentaire. :)**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Interlude 7 : Intervention et Face à face**

Une bougie avait été laissée sur le seuil de la fenêtre et l'avait aidé à se repérer à travers le village. Heureusement d'ailleurs, la nuit avait été longue, il était content de rentrer et ses yeux avaient tendance à se fermer tout seuls. Il ouvrit doucement la porte, en espérant ne pas faire trop de bruit, mais la porte grinçât de manière affreuse, alors que diverses exclamations fusaient :

\- Merlin ! Tu vas bien, il ne t'a rien fait de mal ? fit Gwen de manière inquiète en commençant à l'inspecter sous toutes les coutures.

\- Tu en as mis du temps, des problèmes pour assimiler ?, le taquina Arthur.

\- Balinor ! Je t'avais dit de huiler ces gonds ! Bon sang, oh Merlin, regarde-moi, oui on dirait que ça va mieux, répondit Hunith, d'abord outrée que l'un n'ait pas obéi, rejoignant ensuite Guenièvre dans son inspection de santé.

Balinor se contenta de faire un sourire penaud, avant d'attraper Merlin par l'épaule et de l'asseoir sur une chaise. Merlin sembla lui être reconnaissant et bailla outrageusement, alors que Balinor répondait pour lui.

\- Ça suffit les mères poules ? Kilg' l'a remis sur pied, mais là je pense que nous devrions aller nous coucher et nous reposer un maximum pour demain. Merlin pourra se reposer davantage vu qu'il doit toujours sembler prendre ses marques … Mais nous en profiterons pour établir le moyen de récupérer Morgane.

Le plus jeunes acquiescèrent alors qu'Hunith se contentait de hausser un sourcil et de caresser doucement les cheveux de son fils avant de l'envoyer dans son lit. À peine sa tête eut touché son oreiller qu'il bascula dans le sommeil, faisant sourire sa mère. Balinor, qui avait sorti leurs paillasses, indiqua au jeune prince la porte, et fit un bref salut pour souhaiter une bonne nuit aux femmes. Guenièvre leur fit un sourire avant d'aller se changer derrière un semblant de paravent, puis céda la place à Hunith avant d'aller rejoindre sa couche, soupirant de bonheur au contact du matelas. Elle était contente d'avoir attendu leur retour, mais elle était lasse ce qui expliqua pourquoi le sommeil l'emporta sans peine.

-0-0-0-

Ce fut des cris perçants qui sortirent la jeune sorcière de son repos. Le soleil n'était pas encore très haut dans le ciel, signe qu'elle ne devait pas être au lit depuis plus de quelques heures, néanmoins elle ne se sentait pas fatiguée, même si elle serait bien restée dans son lit. Elle se leva prestement et atteignit la porte, curieuse de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Elle tourna la poignée et tira, mais la porte resta coincée. Elle continua son manège encore quelques minutes avant de se rendre à l'évidence, elle était enfermée à clé ! Pourquoi ? Cela voulait-il dire que Morgause ne lui faisait pas non plus confiance ? Elle retourna sur le lit et se pelotonna sous une couverture, ne sachant plus ce qu'elle devait faire et ce qu'elle devait penser.

-0-0-0-

L'aube s'était levée comme d'habitude pour les serviteurs du château Cenistyr[1]. Pour ceux qui vivaient ici, dans ce château près de la forêt d'Ascètyr, on ne voyait guère le maître et généralement cela suffisait à leur bonheur. Depuis l'arrivée de la Dame, leur besogne avait augmenté, et ils s'en étaient réjouis, heureux d'utiliser au mieux leur capacité. Elle savait parfaitement comment gérer la domesticité et au moins ne semblait pas s'intéresser à eux en dehors de leur ouvrage, contrairement à leur roi, dont les colères les effrayaient encore.

À une journée qui aurait dû être comme les autres, se succéda une folle effervescence de serviteurs courant à droite et à gauche afin de vérifier la propreté des pièces, veiller à ce que les appartements du Roi soient prêts, lancer la préparation d'un banquet, et d'autres tâches plus disparates les unes que les autres. Ce tapage réveilla la prêtresse qui, folle de rage, sortit de ses appartements, un air calme posé sur son visage, mais dont le sourire méprisant indiquait déjà qu'ils allaient le sentir passer.

Aussitôt la masse se stoppa, incapable de décider si elle devait poursuivre ou _non_ son activité. À qui devait-elle obéir ? À elle ou au Roi ? … Ils pensaient que leur seigneur était effrayant par son attitude soupe au lait mais la rage froide qu'ils lisaient dans les yeux de la femme blonde, remettaient en doute leur conviction.

\- Que faites-vous ? La voix de Morgause avait claqué, peu élevée mais glaciale et tranchante.

\- Ma … Madame, hum, … c'est que …. L'homme qui avait entamé son explication se stoppa de lui-même en la regardant.

Les yeux de la sorcière se rétrécirent tandis que ses lèvres se pinçaient un peu plus. Finalement, une vieille femme finit par lui répondre :

\- Nous ne voulions pas vous réveiller Madame, mais un courrier nous a annoncé l'arrivée du Roi pour ce soir … Il attend un grand banquet et que le château soit prêt à l'accueillir, déglutit-elle.

\- Je vois… Bien continuez, faites en sorte de faire moins de bruit.

Les serviteurs qui avaient retenu leur respiration soupirèrent de soulagement, et retournèrent prestement à leur charge, lorsqu'ils entendirent des bruits de vaisselle cassée et des cris de colère s'élever des appartements de la blonde. Ils filèrent, conscient qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié la nouvelle.

-0-0-0-

Lorsque Hunith se réveilla aux premières heures, elle bailla, se leva, s'habilla et réveilla la jeune fille qu'ils avaient installé près de la cheminée.

\- Guenièvre ?

\- Mmh … ou …oui ?, murmura la jeune métisse, en baillant.

\- sais qu'il est tôt, mais tu devrais aller te préparer, je vais réveiller les autres. Il faut réfléchir pour déterminer comment retrouver votre amie à Cenistyr, chuchota la mère de Merlin.

\- Cenistyr ?

\- Allez, habille-toi, je vais à la grange.

Elle vit Hunith franchir la porte et se redressa sur son lit. Merlin dormait toujours, étalé dans le lit, couché sur le ventre, un bras pendant hors du lit. Elle sourit … Il avait l'art et la manière de se rendre ridicule, même en dormant. Elle se leva et se prépara avant de lancer le feu pour préparer le petit déjeuner, puisant dans les réserves qu'ils avaient emmenées depuis Camelot.

-Qu'est-ce tu fais ?, grésilla une voix endormie.

Merlin venait de se réveiller, et maintenant qu'il la regardait, perplexe, elle pouvait voir la marque des draps qui s'était imprimée sur sa peau, en particulier sur sa joue, lui faisant une jolie balafre. Elle lui sourit et s'agenouilla pour souffler sur les braises afin de vérifier qu'elles étaient bien chaudes.

\- Houf houf[2] … Je prépare le porridge, tu devrais te lever, les autres vont arriver.

\- Mmh, ouais.

Elle le vit se redresser et se gratter l'arrière de la tête, comme s'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il devait faire, puis il remarqua le seau d'eau et alla le chercher, rejoignit le coin préparé et fit de rapides ablutions, tandis que de derrière le paravent, il entendait des gens entrer dans la maison et mettre la table.

\- Merlin ?!, cria Hunith.

\- J'arrive.

\- Bien on mange ?

Aussitôt le groupe entama le repas alors que Merlin s'installait maladroitement à table.

-0-0-0-

Morgause se regarda dans le miroir accroché sur un des pans de mur de sa chambre. L'ouvrage orné de dorure entrelacée était magnifique, mais le reflet qu'il renvoyait l'était moins. Lasse, elle soupira, pourquoi diable cet idiot venait-il ici ? Leur plan ne pourrait pas être lancé avant au moins un an. Son charme avait su convaincre ses ambitions insensées, mais sa présence l'horripilait. Cet individu n'avait aucune manière et était un vrai couard, mais il avait l'argent et les hommes nécessaires à son plan. Elle s'en débarrasserait par la suite.

Elle s'habilla rapidement et s'inspecta une dernière fois, avant de lancer un charme discret qui effaça les traces de fatigue de son visage. Elle sourit, satisfaite, et s'empressa de rejoindre sa sœur, en espérant que celle-ci n'ait pas été réveillée.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle fut surprise par la noirceur de la pièce. Morganeavait tiré les rideaux et s'était cachée dans un coin armée d'un chandelier. D'où elle était, la prêtresse ne pouvait la voir et referma la porte avant d'appeler la jeune brune.

\- Morgane ?

Seul le silence lui répondit, mais elle sentait avec sa magie que la jeune fille était là.

\- Forbeanen !

Une boule de feu apparut dans sa main et elle alluma le chandelier qui se tenait sur la table. Elle aperçut un morceau de voile blanc de la robe de nuit de sa jeune sœur se fondre contre le velours drapant le mur. Elle reposa le chandelier et s'assit dans un fauteuil avant de reprendre.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu te caches là, mais si tu as des questions, je suis prête à les entendre.

Une ombre se glissa hors du pan de velours et la jeune fille parut, les pieds nus et sa robe se découpant sur la pourpre. Sa pâleur naturelle semblait encore plus prononcée, tandis que ses cheveux ondulés tombaient sur ses épaules, caressant la robe et ses épaules et allongeant encore plus sa silhouette fantomatique.

\- Pourquoi m'avez-vous enfermée ? Le ton était froid et elle était repassée au vouvoiement.

\- Oh, cela … C'est un oubli ou une habitude de lorsque vous étiez souffrante. J'ai juste voulu éviter que vous ne soyez dérangée par les domestiques et puis vous ne connaissez pas la demeure, vous auriez pu vous perdre et dans l'état où vous étiez, cela aurait été très problématique, fit la blonde en reprenant le ton de sa sœur.

\- Ooh… fit mal à l'aise Morgane à moitié convaincue

\- Suis-je pardonnée ?, reprit la femme sur un ton plus doux.

\- Je … euh, je suis désolée, mais je ne sais à qui faire confiance, bredouilla la jeune fille.

\- Je peux comprendre au vu des derniers évènements. Mais je suis ta sœur, et contrairement à ces idiots qui ne te comprenaient pas, je t'ai sauvé la vie, pourquoi irais-je contre ta volonté ? Le ton de Morgause s'était fait plus calme et était redevenu ce que Morgane avait eu l'habitude d'entendre ces derniers jours.

\- Je… je m'excuse, j'ai eu peur, il y a eu des cris … et … euh..

\- Oh …C'est de ma faute, ces idiots se sont mis à tout ranger, Cenred nous fait l'honneur de nous rendre visite et l'ignorant … Je n'ai pas apprécié de me faire réveiller à cette heure si matinale.

\- Oh, je vois. Cenred … est-il une personne intéressante ?

\- Pas vraiment, c'est un idiot fini, mais ses ambitions nous serviront.

\- Nous servir ?

\- Sache que tant qu'Uther sera roi, la magie et ceux qui la possèdent seront en danger. Il est nécessaire pour notre survie de l'empêcher de nous nuire. Et on ne peut pas s'attendre non plus à ce qu'Arthur agisse autrement.

La brune se renfrogna tandis qu'elle prenait conscience de l'importance de ce que lui disait Morgause.

\- Je vais te laisser t'habiller et je vais m'assurer que tout se prépare correctement pour l'arrivée de notre allié, tu peux entreprendre la visite du domaine si tu veux, après tout tu es pleinement rétablie, et si tu te perds, il te suffira de demander, n'est-ce pas ?

Morgane hocha la tête et laissa sa sœur partir vaquer à ses occupations. Ses doutes étaient revenus et une promenade serait fort utile à ses réflexions. Si seulement elle avait pu en parler à quelqu'un de neutre … ou quelqu'un qui puisse répondre à ses questions… pfff. Elle se leva et avisa sa table de toilette. Plus vite elle serait prête, plus vite elle pourrait sortir.

-0-0-0-

Le plan de bataille avait été rapide à mettre en place. Hunith avait demandé de l'aide à quelques veuves du village qui travaillaient à Cenistyr régulièrement pendant l'hiver et avait obtenu un plan détaillé de la propriété. Vers midi, des valets étaient venus réclamer des vivres supplémentaires, renseignant le groupe sur l'arrivée de Cenred. Il fallait donc en profiter pour intervenir au plus vite. Ils pouvaient utiliser l'excuse d'aider les valets à emmener les provisions pour s'y rendre sans éveiller les soupçons.

Étant donné le risque qu'Arthur ou Merlin soient reconnus sur ces terres, il était nécessaire pour eux de se cacher. Guenièvre pourrait facilement se glisser parmi les serviteurs, ainsi qu'Hunith. Connaissant de réputation la cuisinière en chef, la femme savait que leur aide serait chaleureusement acceptée. La charrette avait été soigneusement chargée. Les denrées dans de la vaisselle et des baquets au centre, et les garçons purent se glisser sur les côtés, cachés dans des draps qui semblaient maintenir les contenants à l'abri des chocs de la route.

Guenièvre avait mis des vêtements d'Hunith de moins bonne qualité et s'était soigneusement enveloppé les cheveux sous des bandes de tissus de couleurs ternes. L'idéal pour se fondre dans la masse. Assise sur l'arrière, elle se tenait entre les provisions et les deux tas informes que formaient les garçons recroquevillés sur les côtés. Balinor tenait fermement les rennes du cheval, le guidant dans sa marche, tandis qu'Hunith lui indiquait les directions à prendre.

Sur place, ils amenèrent la charrette dans la cour intérieure et commencèrent à décharger en se mêlant à la foule où le groupe apprit fortuitement qu'une jeune fille qui avait été malade et confinée depuis qu'elle était arrivée était enfin sortie de sa chambre. Manifestement, sa beauté donnait lieu à des commérages sans fin et il n'avait pas été difficile d'apprendre qu'elle se promenait actuellement dans le parc.

Les garçons furent prévenus par Gwen qui leur indiqua quand sortir sans risquer de se faire voir. Elle leur sourit et repartit en courant vers les cuisines où Hunith l'attendait.

Arthur et Merlin se mirent à la recherche de la jeune pupille d'Uther dans les jardins, alors qu'Hunith et Gwen fournissaient leur aide aux cuisines et recueillaient des informations de manière discrète sur l'endroit où la chambre de la jeune fille pourrait se trouver. Balinor, ne risquant pas de se faire reconnaître, pourrait les utiliser fort à propos pour rechercher Morgane dans le château, si les deux jeunes hommes ne la trouvaient pas.

-0-0-0-

Le soleil, à présent bien haut dans le ciel, illuminait de ses rayons les feuilles vertes qui bruissaient dans le vent, faisant flotter un parfum de fraîcheur et de lumière tantôt tamisée, tantôt aveuglante. Elle sourit en relevant la tête, admirant la manière dont la lumière éclaircissait les feuilles vertes, faisant ressortir leur couleur vert pomme et créant une couverture lumineuse autour de sa tête. Elle avait toujours apprécié se promener dans la nature, bien sûr elle aurait aimé avoir son cheval, elle montait mieux que la plupart des gens. Cela lui vidait l'esprit et la rassérénait.

Elle s'assit au pied d'un arbre et s'appuya contre son tronc, la nature la calmait en effet, mais elle ne pouvait lui répondre. Elle aperçut une feuille tomber gracieusement, arrachée par le vent et sourit. Elle tendit la main pour l'attraper, mais déjà emportée par le vent, la feuille s'éloignait. Elle chuchota le sort que Morgause lui avait appris pour attirer les objets à soi et alors que ses yeux se dorèrent, elle sourit encore plus en se rendant compte que la feuille venait à elle.

Elle laissa échapper un rire heureux et admira la feuille, fière de son succès. Sa concentration avait été telle qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué l'arrivée des deux jeunes hommes. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle entendit la voix d'Arthur qu'elle se retourna surprise.

\- Bien joué !

\- Arthur !, fit Morgane en se relevant hâtivement.

Venait-il de la complimenter d'avoir réussi un tour de magie ? Comment l'avait-il trouvé ? Est-ce que Morgause savait qu'il était là ? Bon sang si Cenred le trouvait là ? La ronde des questions se pressa dans sa tête comme une ritournelle qui ne _pouvait_ s'achever et elle resta coite devant lui, incapable de réagir.

\- Je suis heureux de _te_ voir.

Il la prit dans ses bras, heureux de revoir celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur et caressa doucement ses cheveux.

\- Nous avons été tellement inquiet pour vous, s'enquit-il.

\- Nous ? fit-elle, incertaine.

\- Oui, ma Dame, le prince Arthur, Guenièvre et moi-même, répondit Merlin qui s'était approché doucement.

\- TOI !

Merlin avait le visage douloureusement fermé et serra un peu plus les lèvres, incertain de ce qu'il devait dire ou faire pour exprimer pleinement ses excuses. Morgane le regardait comme s'il était un monstre et sans s'en rendre compte avait attrapé le bras du prince, s'y agrippant de manière désespérée, perdue dans le conflit qui l'habitait.

 **À suivre**

 **Avis :** Niark niark^^.

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous êtes libres de commenter ou pas. Cela dit, ça me ferait plaisir.

À la semaine prochaine.


	18. La séparation…

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série Merlin.

 **Note :** Suite de Balinor et Merlin … mais permettant de retracer la trame entre Hunith et Balinor

 **Je remercie Bernie Calling, Ameliesky61 et Angelyoru pour leur gentil commentaire. :)**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Chapitre 8 : La séparation …**

Lorsque les rayons du soleil traversèrent les petites vitres, Balinor se releva et sortit sans oublier de glisser un mot à l'oreille de la jeune endormie qui se contenta de grogner et de balayer l'air de sa petite main. Il sourit et se rendit en direction de la demeure de Balthazar. Autant régler au plus vite les détails, ils n'allaient plus tarder maintenant.

Hunith ne daigna se lever que quelques heures plus tard lorsqu'elle se sentit prise de nausées épouvantables. Elle parvint avec peine juste à temps à vomir dans le seau qu'elle avait rangé dans un coin de la pièce. Elle ne se sentit mieux qu'après un quart d'heure, en ayant l'impression d'avoir remis tout ce qu'elle avait mangé de la semaine. Elle soupira et s'étonna que Balinor ne soit pas encore revenu de sa balade.

Elle finit par se décider et se leva, avant de se sentir prise de vertige et de se rasseoir, perplexe. Elle ne devait vraiment pas être bien pour se sentir aussi affaiblie. Elle devrait peut-être aller voir Marthe ? C'était la plus avisée du village en ce qui concernait les maladies. Peut-être était-ce le stress, et la peur. Toute cette situation l'angoissait. La jeune femme n'était pas idiote, il lui avait dit qu'il resterait à ses cotés, mais c'était impossible … Il ne resterait pas, elle le savait.

Elle ferma les yeux et se leva doucement, en faisant attention. Sa tête ne tournait plus, mais elle se sentait toujours flageolante … Aussi prit-elle son courage à deux mains et se dirigea-t-elle péniblement vers la demeure de son amie, prenant la peine de dire bonjour à tous ceux qui la rencontraient. Nul besoin de leur faire peur en leur montrant sa faiblesse actuelle.

-0-0-0-

Balthazar était en train de s'occuper de ses chevaux lorsque Balinor arriva. Il lui fit bon accueil et s'inquiéta de sa mine. Il semblait ne pas avoir dormi et être particulièrement sur le qui-vive.

\- Ça va ? Tu ne sembles pas être en pleine forme ? Un problème ?

\- Oui, répondit Balinor, attirant complètement l'attention de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?, questionna Balthazar en invitant le plus jeune à s'asseoir.

\- J'ai fait une erreur, une grave erreur, commença le dragonnier.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Je pensais qu'Uther me laisserait tranquille, mais le chasseur de sorcier arrive, je … dois partir.

\- Et Hunith ?

\- C'est mon erreur, je ne peux prendre le risque de l'emmener, d'abord parce qu'elle ne mérite pas une telle vie, ensuite si nous étions capturés… Je ne peux concevoir prendre un tel risque.

\- Nous pouvons te cacher.

\- Si Areydian trouve la moindre trace dans le village, il vous fera mettre à la torture, cet homme est fou, il vaut mieux que vous puissiez lui dire que je suis venu et reparti, je laisserai des traces de mon passage hors du village, et les ferai progressivement disparaître. … En m'enfonçant sur les terres de Cenred, je pourrais trouver une cachette plus appropriée et avoir une chance de m'en sortir.

\- Ça me semble une bonne idée, mais comment sauras-tu quand revenir ?

\- … je ne saurais revenir, ce serait un trop grand risque pour …

\- Mais…, entama Balthazar

\- Je… je ne prends pas cette décision d'un cœur léger, mais aucun danger ne la menacera ainsi, seulement dans le cas où il viendrait, il faudra veiller à ce qu'il ne la croise pas … Elle serait incapable de… Sa voix se brisa, étouffée par les sanglots qui lui venaient.

Il tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait de garder la tête froide et impassible, mais l'émotion qui l'avait tourmenté toute la nuit commençait à gagner sur sa volonté. Balthazar posa sa main sur son épaule et la serra, en signe d'amitié et de réconfort. Balinor se calma, reprenant sa respiration saccadée et sa réponse.

\- En la laissant, je lui laisse … l'opportunité d'être heureuse … un jour.

\- Elle t'attendra toujours, et tu le sais, fit l'homme en le secouant légèrement.

\- Pas si … si je fais … en sorte qu'elle me déteste.

\- Que vas-tu faire ?, s'inquiéta le chef du village.

\- Ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle ne veuille plus jamais me voir, lâcha-t-il.

Balthazar ne répondit pas et seul le silence retentit dans la pièce, alors que les chevaux regardaient ces hommes dont le comportement les étonnait.

-0-0-0-

La lumière du soleil entra par les vitraux composant la fenêtre des appartements, faisant courir des tâches de couleur sur les murs et le sol. L'enfant avait dormi toute la nuit sans se réveiller, et bien que Gorlois avait fini par rejoindre ses appartements, Viviane était restée pour surveiller son sommeil. Elle se tenait toujours debout, à coté du berceau, penchée en train de l'admirer lorsque Berthe entra dans la pièce.

\- Ma Dame ?

\- Oh, vous ne devriez pas vous reposer ?

\- Si fait, mais il fait jour, vous n'avez pas dormi du tout ? Je vais m'en occuper, j'ai l'habitude, vous devriez prendre soin de vous, osa dire la femme bien enveloppée.

\- C'est gentil à vous, c'est que je ne me lasse pas de le regarder, sourit-elle.

\- Vous n'avez pas d'enfant, n'est-ce pas ?, laissa échapper la nourrice.

\- Non … non … pas que j'aie vue grandir…soupira-telle.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? s'étonna Berthe.

\- Une fausse couche, se reprit à temps Viviane.

\- Je suis navrée ma Dame.

\- Je vais aller me coucher, vous avez raison.

Elle se retira silencieusement dans un froufrou de soieries qui caressèrent le sol.

-0-0-0-

La demeure de Marthe, l'épouse du chef, était spacieuse et propre, un délicieux fumet s'en dégageait, venant des tourtes que la femme préparait pour le repas de son époux mais à peine Hunith entra-t-elle dans la pièce, qu'elle ressortit pour se remettre juste près du banc.

\- Hunith ?, s'inquiéta la femme, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je ne sais pas Marthe, l'odeur m'a rendue malade, mais ça m'est déjà arrivé plus tôt ce matin, ainsi que des vertiges, je venais te voir pour cela, je dois couvrir quelque chose.

Le visage de la femme se marqua de diverses émotions, d'étonnement d'abord, puis de compréhension et de joie. Elle aida la jeune fille à s'asseoir.

\- Attend-moi deux minutes, je vais fermer les fenêtres, pour empêcher l'odeur de pénétrer dans la maison, puis tu viendras te faire examiner.

\- Oh merci, je suis désolée.

\- Ce n'est rien, mon petit, voyons.

Hunith la regarda entrer et elle soupira. Autant se relever et rejoindre la porte dès à présent, vu le temps que ça risquerait de lui prendre.

\- Hunith ! J'ai dit que j'allais revenir, s'écria la femme.

\- Je ne veux pas te déranger trop longtemps…

\- Oh là là, arrête de dire des bêtises, viens.

Elle aida la jeune fille à s'étendre sur la couche, tandis qu'elle entreprenait de l'ausculter. Elle lui posa plusieurs questions qui confirmèrent son idée. Elle finit par s'asseoir et caressa doucement ses cheveux avant de lui sourire.

\- Tu sais ce que c'est, n'est-ce pas ?,fit Hunith, inquiète.

\- Oui, une maladie que bien des femmes connaissent, tu es enceinte Hunith, sourit-elle un peu plus.

\- Quoi ?

La stupéfaction d'Hunith était sincère, elle pouvait le voir.

\- Tu es une femme à présent, ça ne devrait pas te surprendre … D'ici neuf mois, tu devrais accoucher d'un beau petit bébé. N'es-tu pas heureuse ?, demanda-t-elle, son sourire s'élargissant un peu plus.

\- Je … euh, oui… tu es sure ?, fit la paysanne, d'abord incertaine puis se mettant à sourire avant de se questionner à nouveau.

\- Oui, mon petit, j'ai l'habitude, tu le sais, répondit Marthe

\- Mais les nausées ? Est-ce dangereux ?, fit la jeune fille en tentant de se redresser, alarmée.

\- Ne t'inquiète donc pas, rien n'est anormal, les nausées disparaitront d'ici quelques semaines, et je te donnerais de quoi les apaiser, tu devras être plus vigilante et te fatiguer moins, c'est tout.

\- Oh, soupira-t-elle, rassurée.

\- Tu vas pouvoir l'annoncer à Balinor, il est justement dans la grange, il est venu voir Balthazar ce matin, ils y sont encore … Les hommes ! s'exclama la femme du chef.

\- Ba… ? Non ! s'écria Hunith, se rendant compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui dire dans la situation actuelle. Il resterait, et … il serait …

\- Mais mon petit, c'est le sien, tu dois lui dire …

\- Je … non, il se sentirait obligé …, commença-t-elle au bord des larmes.

\- Voyons, mon petit, fit sa protectrice en la prenant dans son giron, je suis persuadée qu'il ne restera pas avec toi, juste par obligation, il t'aime ça se voit dans ses yeux.

\- Je ne … je ne peux pas en être sûre, il va bientôt partir, je le sais, le sens, et je ne dois pas intervenir.

\- Hunith ?!

\- Ne lui dis rien ! À personne, pas tant que je … ne serais pas sûre, promets !

\- Si tu veux, mais tu t'en fais pour rien, je te le dis.

Elle chassa les larmes d'Hunith, et lui sourit.

\- Allez, viens : tu peux m'aider à écosser les petits pois, ça ne te rendra pas malade, ça.

\- Oui, merci, renifla-t-elle en souriant.

-0-0-0-

Gorlois venait de se lever lorsque sa femme entra dans la pièce, une expression douloureuse sur le visage.

\- Viviane, ma chère amie, que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Rien, je ne pensais juste pas à quel point cette petite fille pourrait me manquer, fit-elle en retenant ses larmes.

\- Peut-être pourrait-on s'arranger pour que tu …, entama-t-il.

\- NON ! Nous ne pouvons pas troubler sa vie impunément, ce sera juste un éternel regret.

\- Avais-tu une idée de qui pourrait être le… le père ?

\- Gorlois ?

\- Je ne veux que ton bonheur, dès que ce sera possible, il faudra tenter l'expérience. Disons dès que je pars en campagne, aussitôt que je recevrais une missive de votre part m'indiquant votre grossesse, je viendrais vous chercher à Camelot et je vous ramènerais en notre demeure.

\- Pourquoi tant de hâte ?

\- Je ne tiens pas à vous voir souffrir de mon incomp…

\- Chuuut, mon ami … Cela n'est en rien ta faute, serre-moi dans vos bras, et oublions ceci, ce n'est pas le moment d'y penser.

Il la prit fermement contre lui et fermant les yeux, pria pour que cette tentative n'échoue pas.

-0-0-0-

La grange avait été nettoyée de fond en comble, plus un épi de foin ne dépassait des box, le matériel avait été méticuleusement nettoyé et rangé. Balthazar se dirigea vers le seau et se nettoya rapidement le visage et ses mains couverts de crasse. Il attrapa une serviette avant de montrer l'eau à Balinor qui l'imita avant de recevoir la serviette en pleine figure.

\- Très drôle.

\- Viens, je vais prévenir Marthe que nous allons chercher Hunith. Si tu tiens à faire ce que tu projettes, je préfère qu'elle soit chez moi.

\- C'est une bonne idée.

Ils se dirigèrent sans hâte jusque la porte de la demeure, mais Balinor n'eut pas à attendre longtemps.

\- Entre, Hunith est déjà ici.

Balinor glissa la tête par l'ouverture et sourit. Hunith et Marthe babillaient en préparant à manger. Il rejoignit la jeune fille qui, après avoir mis la table, s'était installée en attendant les deux hommes. Marthe apporta le plat à table. Fort heureusement, elle avait donné une potion apaisante à Hunith et celle-ci avait de nouveau retrouvé toute sa vigueur et ne se sentait plus perturbée par les odeurs. Ils mangèrent joyeusement, bien que l'ambiance semblait lourde de non-dits.

\- Après ce repas excellent, merci ma chère, je vais aller faire une sieste à la grange, je suis repu, prêt à éclater, s'exclama Balthazar en se caressant l'estomac de manière à indiquer qu'il était plein.

\- Balthazar !

-Mais il n'y a pas de honte à reconnaître tes talents de cuisinière voyons, Marthe. Sur ce, bon après-midi les enfants.

\- Il n'en rate pas une…, fit sa femme en secouant la tête.

\- Il ne manque pas d'humour…, lâcha Balinor, ne sachant comment faire pour que Marthe les laisse seuls.

\- Bien, oh non, j'ai oublié, je suis attendue chez Marie, elle a besoin d'aide avec son nouveau-né, excusez-moi. Hunith, pourrais-tu me rendre service et faire la vaisselle avant de rentrer ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit-elle alors que Balinor complétait en proposant son aide.

\- Vous êtes des amours, je reviens d'ici une heure, merci beaucoup.

Et elle sortit en attrapant son étole, faisant entrer un courant d'air dans la pièce.

\- Elle ne manque pas de vitalité, commenta le dragonnier.

\- En effet, répondit la jeune fille, avant de se tourner vers lui et de lui demander ce dont il avait parlé avec Balthazar.

\- Oh, eh bien, je … j'ai pris la décision de partir.

\- Mais hier …

\- Hier, je voulais te rassurer, mais il serait idiot que je reste, il vaut mieux pour moi que je parte.

\- Pour …pour pour …toi ?

\- Il est évident que ceci ne peut continuer et à présent il me faut penser à un avenir plus sérieux.

Le visage d'Hunith se décomposa, tandis que les mots lui transperçaient le cœur, il ne pouvait pas dire ça … il l'aimait, elle en était sûre … Pourquoi faisait-il comme s'il n'avait fait que s'amuser ?

\- Je vais rentrer chercher mes affaires, j'ai demandé à Balthazar de veiller à ce qu'il n'y ait pas de problème au cas où le chasseur viendrait jusqu'ici. D'ici une heure, je serais parti et je ne t'ennuierai plus.

\- Tu … tu…

\- Hunith, j'ai été … satisfait de notre rencontre. Adieu.

Elle le regarda partir, incapable de bouger et de dire quoi que ce soit. Soudain, elle éclata en sanglot et se sentit tomber sur ses genoux, ses jambes ne la portant plus. Dans son mouvement, elle fit tomber une chaise, et le bruit fit rentrer Balthazar. Il avait vu depuis la grange le petit partir, et s'était rapproché au cas où on aurait besoin de lui. Il avait bien fait. Il alla jusqu'à Hunith et la cala doucement contre son épaule où elle pleura tout son soul et finit par s'endormir. C'est ainsi que Marthe les trouva en rentrant elle ne put qu'interroger silencieusement son époux du regard, mais celui -ci se contenta de faire non de la tête.

-0-0-0-

Le bruit d'un cheval au galop retentit près du camp de repos de la patrouille, mettant en alerte tous les soldats et faisant sortir le chasseur. La tension disparut lorsque les armoiries de Camelot apparurent à leur vue. L'éclaireur mit pied à terre et sortit un message qu'il tendit à Areydian. Celui-ci le lut lentement, son visage s'assombrissant à chaque phrase, il écrasa finalement la feuille dans un geste de colère.

\- BIEN ! Puisque votre roi a besoin de vous, inutile de rester plus longtemps ! Rentrons à Camelot.

Les soldats retinrent un sourire intérieur et allèrent faire leur paquetage, en entendant leur chef provisoire éructer de sombres prédictions pour leur cité.

 **À suivre**

 **Avis :** Oui c'est cruel … qu'est-ce que j'y peux ^^.

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous êtes libres de commenter ou pas. Cela dit, ça me ferait plaisir.


	19. Explications

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série Merlin.

 **Note :** Suite de Balinor et Merlin … mais permettant de retracer la trame entre Hunith et Balinor

 **Je remercie Bernie Calling et Angelyoru pour leur gentil commentaire. :)**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **interlude 8 : Explications**

\- Morgane, calmez-vous, fit Arthur, en resserrant sa prise sur elle et s'agenouillant, sentant qu'elle tombait.

\- NON! VOUS NE COMPRENEZ PAS ARTHUR ! IL M'A EMPOISONNÉ! SANS … SANS MORGAUSE, JE SERAIS MORTE!, hurla-t-elle, folle de rage.

\- JE SAIS ! Il me l'a dit, je suis désolé, Morgane, il a été obligée de le faire, acheva le prince dans un murmure.

\- OBLIGÉ ?

Merlin assistait à la scène impuissant, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, ou quoi faire. À chaque mouvement vers la jeune fille, elle reculait contre Arthur qui l'empêchait de se blesser, tellement elle était affolée.

\- COMMENT POURRAIT-IL AVOIR ÉTÉ OBLIGÉ ? QU'EST-CE QUE ÇA LUI A APPORTÉ ?, continua-t-elle.

\- JE NE VOULAIS PAS, VRAIMENT, JE … CAM … CAMELOT ÉTAIT EN DANGER! … JE DEVAIS METTRE FIN AU SORT !, répondit le sorcier, à bout de nerfs.

Les hurlements de Morgane et la voir dans cet état le rendaient dingue.

Étrangement, cela la calma net, bien plus que les murmures et paroles d'apaisement que scandait Arthur. Ses yeux s'étaient élargis, comme s'il l'avait giflée. La jeune fille sembla bloquée pendant quelques secondes avant de bredouiller :

\- Mettre fin au sort ? Quel sort ?

\- Le sort que Morgause vousavait implanté pour maintenir la ville endormie, le temps pour elle d'attaquer le château avec les chevaliers de Médhyr, expliqua le blond qui la maintenait contre lui.

\- Il n'y avait pas de sort, c'est n'importe quoi …, commença-t-elle à nier, en secouant furieusement la tête et en essayant de se défaire de la poigne du prince.

\- Morgane, calmez-vous, calmez-vous.

Arthur la serrait un peu plus contre lui, sentant qu'elle paniquait. Merlin lui fit un signe de la tête pour lui indiquer le sentier derrière lui qui rejoignait le chemin principal. Le blond hocha la tête, comprenant son plan et continua de bercer la jeune fille, tandis que son serviteur s'éloignait pour récupérer les autres.

\- Chut, chut, tout va bien, vous êtes en sécurité maintenant, chuchota-t-il.

La jeune fille finit par éclater en sanglots contre son épaule, alors qu'il la soulevait et l'emmenait vers le fond du parc pour rejoindre la route principale.

-0-0-0-

Morgause regardait le va-et-vient des serviteurs qui se pressaient dans la grande salle, achevant de la décorer et de préparer les tables du banquet. Cenred venait toujours entouré de ses guerriers les plus aguerris. La jeune femme soupira, c'était un allié indispensable, mais quel lâche. Tout dans les apparences, oh il n'éprouvait aucun de ses sentiments stupides tels que l'amour, ou la compassion… Mais il manquait totalement de ces qualités nécessaires à un bon guerrier : le courage et l'honneur. Quoiqu'à y bien réfléchir l'honneur ne lui était pas utile pour prendre Camelot de force _._

Elle traversa la pièce pour vérifier des décors mis en place et hocha la tête. Ces serviteurs connaissaient leur travail en tout cas. Elle approuva chaque choix qui avait été fait pour la décoration et l'établissement du menu. Nul besoin de descendre aux cuisines vérifier la qualité des produits et de leur préparation, elle avait largement pu profiter des talents de la cuisinière en chef pour savoir qu'elle ferait tout à la perfection.

En ajustant quelques fleurs dans un vase, elle remarqua son reflet dans le miroir et se scruta. Elle était belle, la femme en avait conscience. Malheureusement elle sentait que sa jeunesse commençait à flétrir. Elle avait beau se dire que c'était un processus naturel, elle avait la sensation qu'une partie d'elle-même disparaissait. Comme si après avoir perdu celles qui l'avaient élevée, elle perdait également son enfance et sa jeunesse. S'égarant dans ses pensées, son visage se détendit et un sourire rêveur et chaleureux s'esquissa sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle revoyait cette période si heureuse de sa vie. Tout n'était alors qu'apprentissage et jeux. Les prêtresses lui racontaient des histoires, la complexité de la magie, et lui montraient la richesse de ce que cachait la nature à ceux qui fermaient leur esprit. La seule chose qui lui avait manqué c'était des compagnons de son âge avec qui partager ces nouveautés…

Les rares servantes qui peaufinaient les détails du dressage de la table la regardèrent, surprises de voir ses traits s'adoucir et son visage s'illuminer. Elles se jetèrent un coup d'œil complice et sourirent. Quelle joie de voir autant de beauté dans ces lieux si abandonnés ordinairement ! Dommage que cette maitresse ne montre pas ce visage plus souvent. Lentement et sur la pointe des pieds, les femmes sortirent pour laisser la blonde continuer de fixer le miroir qu'elle ne voyait manifestement plus.

-0-0-0-

La cuisine était étouffante de chaleur et des volutes de fumées s'échappaient de ses fenêtres en répandant de délicieuses odeurs allant du fumet des rôtisseries jusqu'au parfum subtil des rares épices qu'on avait pu se procurer. En portant un plat dont la présentation venait d'être achevée jusqu'au buffet où il serait entreposé, Guenièvre aperçut la tête malicieuse de Merlin près de la porte donnant sur la cour intérieure. Il lui fit signe de le rejoindre interpellant discrètement Hunith, elle se dirigea sereinement vers la cour en prenant un seau pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

Hunith la vit franchir la porte et alla chercher Balinor, toujours caché. Ils prirent un bac rempli de vaisselle propre qui avait permis de transporter les vivres depuis le village et saluant la responsable, Hunith sourit et s'excusa, prétextant du travail à sa demeure. L'imposante cuisinière lui sourit et la remercia de son aide, et les laissa partir.

Aussitôt dans la cour, ils déposèrent le baquet dans la charrette où Merlin et Guenièvre s'étaient déjà réfugiés, l'un caché par des draps, l'autre assise au milieu du véhicule. Grimpant prestement, Balinor attrapa les rennes et mit en marche le véhicule.

\- Vous l'avez trouvée ?, chuchota-t-il en faisant sembler de parler à Hunith, ne voulant pas attirer le regard des rares serviteurs occupés à plumer les dernières volailles dans la cour.

Merlin passa sa tête hors des draps, et répondit brièvement :

\- Oui, elle était bien en train de se promener, Arthur nous attend sur la route principale.

\- Bien, comment était-elle ?, répliqua la femme enrubannée, un air soucieux sur son visage alors qu'ils quittaient enfin le chemin secondaire et atteignaient le chemin principal, une centaine de mètres avant les portes du château.

\- Effrayée ?, chuchota-t-il avant de remettre le draps sur sa tête.

\- Pauvre fille, soupira la mère.

Balinor fit claquer les rennes et força le cheval à suivre le chemin qui les ramènerait vers Ealdor. Il le mit au pas, pour être sûr qu'Arthur ait le temps de les repérer.

Sous la couverture, Gwen attrapa la main de Merlin et la serra en souriant.

\- Elle a peur maintenant, mais elle ira mieux, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre qu'elle te pardonnera.

Il esquissa une grimace qui se voulait être un sourire approbateur, mais ne répondit pas … Il n'espérait pas être pardonné, juste conserver sa vie ?

-0-0-0-

Arthur attendait depuis une petite demi-heure caché derrière des fourrés lorsqu'il vit enfin la charrette arriver sur la ligne d'horizon que laissait apparaître le dégagement de la route. Morgane avait fini par s'endormir contre lui, après avoir pleuré tout son soul, et s'être débattue un moment.

Il comprenait qu'elle ait peur, il l'avait vu utiliser ses pouvoirs et Merlin … l'avait empoisonné. Mouais, comment allait-il pouvoir lui expliquer ? Elle ne connaissait pas Balinor, elle n'avait aucune raison de le croire. Il espérait vraiment que Gwen pourrait les aider sur ce coup-là. Il n'avait pas pensé à la façon dont elle réagirait à leur secours. Il avait cru qu'elle serait heureuse de les revoir, mais en considérant tous les faits, c'est vrai que sa situation était plutôt délicate.

Il sortit prudemment des bois, en la portant, calée contre sa poitrine. Balinor stoppa la carriole tandis que Merlin sortait prestement de sa cachette et que Gwen aidait Arthur à installer la jeune endormie confortablement. Le petit groupe se remit alors en route et le retour se fit dans le plus profond silence.

-0-0-0-

Il faisait sombre dans la pièce lorsque Morgane se réveilla, mais contrairement à ces derniers jours, le lit était plus dur. Elle se redressa en s'interrogeant et remarqua alors qu'elle se trouvait dans une maison en bois dont les volets fermés laissaient filtrer de la lumière par les interstices. Elle se retourna brusquement lorsqu'elle entendit un grincement dans le côté opposé à l'âtre. Guenièvre la regardait en souriant, dans un fauteuil à bascule.

\- Ma Dame, je suis tellement heureuse de vous revoir, en pleine santé.

La jeune métisse s'était relevée, et l'avait rejointe prenant sa main en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, elle la porta contre sa joue.

\- Guenièvre ? Où … où sommes-nous ?, fit-elle en hésitant, complètement perdue.

\- À Ealdor, chez Hunith.

\- Hunith ? La mère de Merlin ?, s'écria-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux. Il … il est dangereux, bégaya-t-elle.

\- Je sais, je sais … il… il nous a raconté, avoua-t-elle.

\- Et vous …

Sa voix se brisa, ses sourcils se fronçant de manière incontrôlée, tellement la situation la dépassait.

\- Dame Morgane, écoutez-moi, s'il vous plait. Vous savez que vous pouvez me faire confiance, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je … je ne sais plus …

Elle plongea la tête dans _ses_ mains, sentant les larmes revenir, mais déjà Guenièvre l'étreignait.

\- Vous avez toujours été là pour moi, quand j'ai été accusée de sorcellerie, quand mon père a été emprisonné pour la même raison, et aussi quand il est mort. Vous m'avez envoyé le meilleur chevalier de Camelot me secourir lorsque j'ai été capturée, jamais je ne pourrais vous trahir ou vous abandonner. Jamais.

\- Oh Gwen … mais tu ne… tu ne… , commença la brune incapable de poursuivre.

\- Je ne sais pas ? Si je sais … Je sais que vous avez des pouvoirs magiques et que vos rêves étaient des prédictions. Gaius m'a expliqué, acheva-t-elle.

\- Ga… Gaius ?, hoqueta-t-elle.

La métisse lui sourit et hocha vivement la tête avant de reprendre, en prenant la peine toutefois d'éponger délicatement ses larmes.

\- Vous avez dû avoir tellement peur que le roi le découvre, je sais que vous n'avez jamais rien fait pour les acquérir et que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien. La magie ne corrompt pas les gens, du moins c'est ce qu'en dit Balinor.

\- Balinor ?, interrogea la pâle jeune femme.

\- C'est le père de Merlin, il est dragonnier. Uther les avait fait tous tué mais il avait réussi à s'enfuir ici … à Ealdor, expliqua Gwen.

\- Un dragonnier ? Qu'est-ce… que.. ?

\- Oh, les chevaliers-dragons peuvent obtenir l'obéissance des dragons … Il a aidé à sauver Camelot de Kilgharrah, vous savez le dragon qui était enfermé sous le château.

\- Il y avait vraiment un dragon sous le château ? J'ai toujours cru que c'était un conte, lâcha Morgane stupéfaite.

\- Oh non, il s'est libéré juste après … votre départ et il nous a attaqué.

\- Je … whouah… c'est.., entama la sorcière.

\- C'était terrifiant. Mais heureusement Balinor a pu rectifier la situation, c'est le dragon qui nous a permis de vous retrouver, d'ailleurs, expliqua la servante.

\- Le dragon ?, interrogea l'autre jeune fille.

-Oui, les créatures magiques sont reliées entre elles, je n'ai pas tout compris, il pourra sans doute vous expliquer tout ça mieux que moi. Vous savez Merlin ne voulait pas vous tuer, finit-elle par une grimace, sentant que cette partie allait lui poser plus de problèmes.

\- Mais il m'a empoisonné, rétorqua vivement son interlocutrice.

\- En effet, pour rompre le sort qui tenait tout le monde endormi.

\- Quoi ?

\- La sorcière, euh … Morgause, elle a placé le sort sur vous pour qu'il puisse tenir … durer si vous préférez. Le seul moyen de parvenir à le briser était de tuer le porteur. Mais en vous empoisonnant, il a permis aussi à Morgause de _vous_ sauver. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle l'a fait, mais en lui faisant promettre de cesser l'attaque, il lui a remis le poison. C'est le seul moyen qu'il avait à sa disposition. Il a du choisir entre vous et tout Camelot … Il n'a pas pu le faire de gaieté de cœur. Il nous a aidés tant de fois.

Morgane avait cessé de l'interrompre et la fixait, prenant conscience des faits et cherchant à les remettre en place tels un puzzle désordonné.

\- Je … Morgause ne m'a rien dit de tout ça … Elle… s'interrompit la noble.

\- Morgause veut la fin de Camelot, sans doute dans un esprit de vengeance, mais nous lui devons votre vie. Elle vous a utilisée, mais elle a permis de vous sauver.

\- C'est ma sœur, lâcha Morgane.

\- Oh.

Les lèvres de Guenièvre s'arrondirent, parfaitement incrédules.

\- Vous savez tous pour mes pouvoirs alors ?

\- Juste notre petit groupe, ne vous inquiétez pas. On veillera ensemble à ce que personne à Camelot ne le découvre.

\- Je ne suis pas sure de vouloir revenir. Ici je peux apprendre la magie …

La porte grinça en s'ouvrant et le chevalier-dragon entra, en levant les mains en signe de paix. Morgane se raidit, mais Guenièvre serra un peu plus sa main et sourit joyeusement.

\- Je suis sûr que Gaius pourra t'aider dans ton apprentissage, répondit-il avant de se présenter. Je suis le père de Merlin, Balinor, je pratique l'Ancien culte.

\- Gaius ?

\- Ga… Gaius m'a dit qu'il avait toujours craint que ses doutes concernant tes capacités soient vrais … entama Balinor.

\- Gaius savait ?, sanglota-t-elle.

\- Tes rêves l'avaient mis sur la voie, et il pensait que ne rien te dire t'empêcherait de t'inquiéter. Il savait que tu en souffrirais… Tu vois, il tient à toi, il a veillé sur toi durant toute ton enfance, en sachant qu'un jour tu pourrais … développer de la magie … Il t'a prouvé maintes fois qu'il t'aimait, tu te souviens ?, commenta Balinor.

La sorcière hocha la tête et vit dans l'embrasure Arthur lui faire une moue en semblant d'excuse, alors que derrière lui, elle pouvait apercevoir Merlin qui se tenait les yeux baissés. Elle finit par sourire, en laissant échapper quelques larmes.

\- Je suis désolée, c'est juste tellement…

Gwen la serra un peu plus dans ses bras, alors qu'Hunith se frayait un passage parmi les garçons amassés devant sa porte et rejoignait les filles enlacées.

\- Oh, ma petite, tu vas voir, je vais bien m'occuper de toi.

Balinor haussa un sourcil avant de faire une grimace laissant supposer qu'il ne comprenait pas et qu'il ne voulait pas savoir, haussa les épaules et sortit, suivi de près par Arthur qui avait fait signe de la main à sa sœur de cœur, abandonnant Merlin devant la porte ouverte.

Morgane se dégagea de l'emprise des deux femmes avant de faire signe à Merlin de rentrer. Il était temps de régler les choses.

 **À suivre**

 **Ah ! Au fait, j'ai publié un nouvel OS sur Perceval ;)**

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous êtes libres de commenter ou pas. Cela dit, ça me ferait plaisir.

À la semaine prochaine.


	20. Naissances

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série Merlin.

 **Note :** Suite de Balinor et Merlin … mais permettant de retracer la trame entre Hunith et Balinor

 **Je remercie Bernie Calling, Ameliesky61 et Angelyoru pour leur gentil commentaire. :)**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Chapitre 9 : Naissances**

Le soleil bas de l'hiver rasa l'espace gelé de la terre, traversant les arbres dénudés et mettant à jour des corps ensanglantés et épars dans le sous-bois. Presque l'entièreté de la patrouille avait été décimée. Pour rentrer au plus vite, elle avait emprunté un chemin à travers la forêt d'Ascètyr, où la garde de Cenred en voyant des hommes armés les avait attaqués.

Areydian s'était à peine rendu compte de l'attaque, depuis qu'on l'avait rappelé à Camelot, il avait filé en avant et s'était vite détaché du reste des soldats. La seule chose qui lui importait était de rentrer pour quitter le service d'Uther, il irait répandre la bonne parole ailleurs puisque celui-ci préférait écouter ce traître de sorcier qui lui servait de 'médecin'.

Les rares soldats qui parvinrent à échapper au pugilat réussirent à peine à le rattraper, mais arrivèrent à Camelot suffisamment vite pour que les rares blessés qui avaientpu rester sur leur cheval soient soignés et sauvés. Uther n'avait même pas cillé à la démission de son chasseur et s'était immédiatement enfermé avec le conseil pour rédiger une lettre d'explication à Cenred et réclamer le calme.

Malheureusement Cenred se contenta de faire jeter les cadavres, en dehors de ses terres, sans même daigner présenter d'excuses. Le roi de Camelot ne put laisser passer l'insulte et fit casser le traité de paix, mis à mal par le comportement de son ancien allié. Très vite, Uther dut lancer ses troupes pour créer une offensive victorieuse. En moins de deux semaines, le château était en effervescence et l'armée prête à partir.

L'hiver s'était fermement installé et à présent les fenêtres présentaient des traces d'eau glacée. Dans sa chambre le roi s'était isolé confortablement auprès du feu, perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Froid, mon ami ?

\- Gorlois ?, fit Uther en se retournant pour voir son meilleur ami entrer dans la pièce principale de ses appartements.

\- Je suis venu prendre de vos nouvelles, vous vous enfermez bien souvent ici, au lieu de venir passer votre temps auprès de nous, s'enquit le noble.

\- La guerre va bientôt être entamée, j'ai de nombreuses obligations, soupira le roi.

\- Cenred n'a pas la moindre chance contre notre armée et il le sait, seulement il ne peut résister à l'appel de Camelot, il la désire trop.

\- Vous avez sans doute raison, mais ce n'est pas juste pour mon peuple. Peut-être devrais-je me rendre sur place ? Pour le moral de mes troupes.

\- Votre rôle n'est pas de vous battre, Majesté, mais de diriger notre royaume, c'est à nous chevaliers de vous aider en vous protégeant de vos ennemis, réfuta Gorlois.

\- Nul n'est plus brave et honnête que vous.

\- Je partirai d'ici deux ou trois jours, promettez-moi néanmoins de veiller sur Viviane, demanda le chevalier de l'air le plus sérieux qu'Uther ait jamais vu.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr, affirma-t-il en balayant ses objections d'une main.

\- Sa santé est fragile, et bien qu'elle ne le montre pas, je la sais triste de me voir partir. Au moindre problème, faites-moi revenir, argumenta tout de même son ami.

\- Je vous assure que nulle part ailleurs qu'ici elle ne pourrait être mieux traitée. Gaius ira la voir si vous voulez, fit Uther, conscient que la protection dont son ami encerclait sa femme était une grande preuve d'amour et qu'il serait clairement affecté de perdre son épouse.

\- C'est gentil, sourit le chevalier. J'aurais une autre faveur à vous demander, de la part de Viviane justement.

\- Une faveur de Lady Viviane ? Je ne peux qu'accepter, on ne peut dire non à une telle Dame.

\- Elle désirerait vous amener votre fils Arthur.

Uther se raidit. Arthur … Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis qu'Ygerne était morte. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à l'enfant, que tout était de la faute de Nimueh et de la magie, mais de ce qu'il savait, il lui ressemblait. Il n'était pas prêt, pas encore, Ygerne était toujours un souvenir trop douloureux.

\- Je … je ne …, commença-t-il avant d'être coupé.

-Si j'avais la chance d'avoir un enfant, en particulier si c'était tout ce qu'il restait de ma chère moitié, je ne pourrais le quitter des yeux. Il a perdu sa mère, il ne la connaîtra jamais, et vous le privez aussi de son père ? Viviane et moi pensons et je suis persuadé d'avoir raison, que le voir vous aiderait dans votre deuil.

\- Gorlois …

\- Ce sera certainement dur, Majesté, mais vous êtes mon ami, et je ne veux que votre bien. Vous devriez le voir.

\- J'irais d'ici un jour ou deux, alors, abandonna le roi.

\- Merci, Viviane vous en sera très reconnaissante, répondit l'homme avant de se courber et de se retirer.

-0-0-0-

La chambre de l'enfant était grande, chaleureuse et couverte de soierie pour l'égayer. Le petit garçon commençait à peine à réussir à se tenir assis, il finissait toujours par retomber sur son dos et roulait pour marcher à quatre pattes sur un grand tapis, couvert de jeux en bois. La brune essayait de lui raconter une histoire, mais le garçon finissait toujours par essayer d'attraper ses cheveux ou riait aux éclats sans raison en lui faisant perdre le fil. Viviane finit par soupirer et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Petit gredin, on dirait que vous n'aimez guère les histoires, vous préférez vous amusez, courir partout et jouer avec ce que vous ne devez pas hein ?

Le bébé ouvrit encore plus grand les yeux avant de sourire et de glousser.

\- Tu parles toute seule, ou tu profites du fait qu'il ne peut te répondre pour monopoliser la conversation ?

\- Mon époux, j'ignorais que tu pouvais être si taquin, sourit-elle tendrement.

Gorlois pénétra dans l'appartement et s'assit sur le sol près de sa femme qui lui remit l'enfant. Arthur parut surpris puis il plissa les yeux et bailla avant de se remettre à rire.

\- Il m'aime bien on dirait.

\- J'ai toujours pensé que tu serais un excellent père.

\- J'ai parlé à Uther, il viendra sous peu.

\- Bien, répliqua-t-elle, avant que son visage ne s'assombrisse, vous allez partir alors ?

\- Oui, il le faut, mais je ne resterai pas là-bas longtemps. Uther a promis de me faire revenir au moindre problème de santé de votre part.

\- Vous espérez que je tomberais enceinte rapidement.

\- Je ne sais sur qui vous comptez … mais je te fais confiance. Je suis inquiet pour toi. Le mois dernier tu étais …

\- Ce n'était rien, juste de la fatigue. Gaius vous expliquerait mieux que moi, une simple anémie, mais je fais plus attention maintenant, je mange de nouveau régulièrement. Et je prends un fortifiant, ça aidera à la conception.

Gorlois hocha la tête, toujours inquiet. Cette anémie était due à une nouvelle naissance sur leur domaine, il le savait. Cela l'avait rendue mélancolique et elle avait cessé de manger. Si jamais …

\- Je vous promets que tout ira bien.

\- As-tu pris une décision sur … le père ?, acheva-t-il.

Elle hocha lentement la tête, avant de lui sourire.

\- Je pensais à notre ami Uther.

\- Au roi ? Ma mie …

\- Chuuuuuuuut, fit-elle en posant un doigt sur sa bouche, il est un choix parfait. Il a besoin de réconfort, du réconfort d'une femme, j'entends, votre soutien est bon pour lui, mais il faut plus comprenez-vous. Il doit pouvoir comprendre que sa vie n'est pas achevée avec la mort d'Ygerne, je pourrais même en profiter pour le rapprocher de ce petit bout. Et c'est ton meilleur ami, un homme digne que tu estimes, tu ne pourrais qu'être fier de l'enfant qu'il nous donnera.

\- Mais si jamais…

\- Je serai prudente, ne t'inquiétes pas …

\- Il pourrait te faire répudier, je veux dire, son amitié pour…

\- Toi ? Cela me protégera, je saurais le faire fléchir sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, et il n'osera jamais t'en parler, ni me répudier, il tient trop à ton bonheur pour ça.

\- Cela pèsera sur sa conscience …

\- Oui, peut-être, mais ce n'est qu'un petit sacrifice à payer pour lui, il a fait des choses qui mériteraient des punitions bien pires que d'avoir sa conscience rongée pour avoir trahi un ami.

\- Vous en profitez donc aussi pour vous venger ?

\- Sans doute, mais je pense aussi à l'enfant, ainsi il sera protégé aussi si jamais tu disparaissais, dans une bataille par exemple, répliqua-t-elle en étouffant un sanglot.

Le chevalier lui caressa la joue avant de se lever, de déposer l'enfant dans son lit et de revenir la prendre dans ses bras. À voix basse, il lui promit de faire attention et qu'il reviendrait au plus tôt près d'elle.

-0-0-0-

Le balancement du fauteuil faisait bouger les cheveux bruns et épais qui descendaient sur ses épaules, faisant agiter la petite main potelée du petit garçon blond qui se tenait dans ses bras. La femme rayonnait de beauté. L'enfant était le seul qui avait réussi à l'égayer après le départ de son meilleur ami. C'est ainsi que le roi les trouva. Il resta un moment sur le seuil à admirer la grâce de la femme et hésita à entrer. Elle releva la tête, l'aperçut et le pria d'entrer d'un geste en souriant.

Il s'approcha lentement, avant d'être assez près pour voir le bébé qui souriait en tirant violemment sur une mèche, attirant une grimace sur le visage de la femme. Uther déglutit en voyant ce petit être dont le visage ressemblait tant à sa douce. Viviane le regarda avant de défaire la menotte pour libérer ses cheveux, se lever et déposer l'enfant dans les bras de son père raidi par la peur.

-Détendez-vous, là, voilà.

Elle venait de l'aider à prendre une pose plus confortable pour lui et pour Arthur. Le bébé regardait son père en souriant et essaya d'attraper la chaîne autour de son cou. Uther sourit, amusé et se laissa conduire dans un fauteuil par la brune. Il la regarda et sourit, alors qu'elle le laissait faire connaissance avec son fils.

-0-0-0-

Aux jours courts de l'hiver s'étaient _succédé_ les jours s'allongeant du printemps, puis arriva l'été. Enfin le solstice qui annonçait son commencement, car de l'été, il n'y avait pas trace. Des torrents d'eau se déversaient sans discontinuer depuis plusieurs jours déjà lorsque la future mère avait retenu un cri en sentant _ses_ premières contractions.

Assise dans un fauteuil à bascule que Balthazar avait sculpté en son temps pour sa femme, Hunith avait passé la nuit à se balancer, incapable de dormir, se remémorant les mois tristes et gris qui s'étaient écoulés depuis le départ de Balinor. Départ absurde au final, parce que les soldats n'étaient jamais arrivés à Ealdor. Une lettre de Gaius l'avait prévenue qu'Uther avait fini par les rappeler, sentant l'inutilité de cette mission. Trop tard malheureusement. Autant pour elle que lui et que pour le royaume. Sur le chemin qui les ramenait à Camelot, la patrouille avait été découverte par l'armée de Cenred qui n'avait pas apprécié cette invasion sur ses terres, fut-ce pour trouver des sorciers en fuite. La guerre avait été déclarée, faisant fuir les barbares qui les attaquaient et les isolant encore plus des conflits du royaume.

Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il revienne, la guerre certifiant qu'Uther ne pourrait plus envoyer ses sbires jusqu'ici. Pourtant, rien. Aucune manifestation de sa part. Serait-il possible qu'il l'ait réellement utilisée ? Elle ne pouvait plus penser à lui sans sentir son cœur se serrer et la seule chose qui l'égayait à présent était la présence de ce bébé qui bientôt la rejoindrait. Marthe et Balthazar avaient tenu à ce qu'elle reste chez eux durant sa grossesse. D'une part pour éviter qu'elle soit seule alors qu'elle était enceinte et d'autre part, parce qu'il était évident qu'elle risquait une autre crise de mélancolie.

Mais pour l'heure, la jeune femme se sentait vraiment mal. Le premier hurlement qu'elle poussa réveilla les autres occupants qui accoururent pour l'aider. Balthazar la porta presque jusqu'au lit qu'on lui avait préparé près du feu, et l'allongea pendant que Marthe commençait à préparer ce dont elle aurait besoin. Ça allait être une dure journée que ce solstice.

-0-0-0-

La fin du printemps avait semblé propice à Gorlois pour quitter Camelot. Deux mois à peine après son départ, il avait reçu une lettre de son épouse lui annonçant la bonne nouvelle, et un ordre d'Uther le priant de rentrer car sa femme était alitée. Gaius ne lui avait pas expliqué ce qu'elle avait, mais avait insisté pour qu'il rentre. Le roi s'était trouvé coincé lorsqu'il avait compris que Viviane était enceinte. Gorlois de retour, il veillait jalousement sur sa femme et bien qu'il y ait peu de chance qu'elle soit enceinte de son époux, celui-ci irradiait de bonheur. Alors Uther s'était tu, avait gardé pour lui cette aventure, à laquelle il avait cédé. Son ami était heureux, et c'était tout ce qui comptait non …?

Le retour des beaux jours avait incité le couple à rentrer sur ses terres, laissant le roi remis sur pied. Viviane avait réussi à le consoler un peu et à le faire s'occuper de son enfant. Il savait pourquoi il avait cédé à sa beauté et ses charmes. Il s'était senti aimé et moins seul, mais n'avait pas compris comment une femme qui montrait tant d'amour pour son époux avait pu lui céder si facilement. L'ennui ? La peur ? Il était clair que son époux lui manquait et qu'elle craignait un message porteur de mauvaises nouvelles. Il ne saurait sans doute jamais, mais le mal était fait et pourtant, cela semblait rendre le couple… heureux ?

Il soupira et regarda la calèche emportant ses amis passer la porte de la cour et traverser la ville basse avant de disparaître dans la forêt. Il secoua la tête pour se vider l'esprit et rejoignit son fils qui commençait lentement à se tenir debout. Il essayait de marcher mais retombait toujours en riant. L'homme ignorait s'il se laissait tomber délibérément parce que cela l'amusait ou si le fait d'être autant amusé l'empêchait de se concentrer.

-0-0-0-

Le soleil avait atteint son point le plus haut lorsqu'enfin, le bébé sortit en poussant un hurlement, comme un écho à la tempête qui commença à se déchaîner. Marthe le lava doucement avant de le remettre dans les bras de sa mère, épuisée par le travail.

\- Ce qu'il est beau …

\- Oui, mon petit, tu devrais te reposer un peu, cependant, répondit Marthe.

\- Oui tu as raison, répondit évasivement la jeune mère, qui ne se lassait pas de regarder le nourrisson qui se tenait les yeux fermés contre son giron.

\- As-tu une idée de prénom ?

\- Oui …, fit la jeune femme en se tournant vers son amie les yeux brillants, il a les cheveux aussi _noirs_ que le plumage des merles, alors ce sera Merlin.

-0-0-0-

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAh, AAAAAAAAARRRRRRGHH.

Les cris résonnèrent contre les murs du château, en faisant augmenter le rythme cardiaque du chevalier. Depuis que le travail avait commencé, ses tripes n'arrêtaient pas de se tordre. Elle semblait tant souffrir.

Soudain le calme se fit et des pleurs se firent entendre. Le bal des robes s'engouffrant dans la chambre se poursuivit et bientôt ce fut une vraie effervescence de cris et de branle-bas-de-combat. Puis le calme revint, et la gouvernante sortit de la chambre avec un paquet dans les bras, elle lui tendit l'enfant avec un sourire triste et lui présenta sa fille.

\- Viviane ?, chuchota-t-il en tendant les bras pour prendre le bébé dans ses bras.

\- Je suis navrée, il y a eu une hémorragie, elle n'a pas survécu.

Le chevalier ferma les yeux et ses lèvres se serrèrent comme pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Une larme glissa sur son visage, alors qu'il rouvrait les yeux et qu'il observait le bébé aux grands yeux bleus. Il se demanda s'ils allaient conserver cette couleur ou s'ils allaient prendre la teinte de …

Il se laissa tomber sur un siège, se mordant un peu plus la lèvre. Il avait tellement désiré cet enfant qu'il pourrait élever au côté de sa tendre épouse. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir la petite fille qu'il tenait dans ses bras, mais c'était tellement cruel de perdre Viviane alors qu'elle réalisait enfin son rêve : être mère. Elle n'avait pas pu s'occuper de son premier enfant et alors qu'elle avait été si heureuse de sa deuxième grossesse, il avait fallu que le destin s'en mêle.

Il savait combien il était dur de perdre l'amour de sa vie, mais avait tout de même réussi à être heureux avec Viviane. Elle avait été sa meilleure amie et sa plus grande confidente. Au-delà de cette perte, il ressentait toute la cruauté de la vie. Perdre la vie en la donnant … Il y avait quelque chose de profondément contradictoire dans cette état de fait. Il avait cru comprendre la profonde tristesse de son ami, lorsqu'il avait perdu son grand amour, mais dans ces circonstances … c'était tellement pire.

La fillette dans ses bras se mit à gigoter, désirant un peu plus d'attention. Son père lui sourit et la serra un peu plus contre lui, en lui promettant qu'elle serait son plus grand trésor. Elle était tout ce qui lui restait de sa chère femme, et il ferait tout ce qu'il faudrait pour qu'elle soit la plus heureuse possible.

La gouvernante le laissa, le temps de s'occuper de la toilette mortuaire et de le laisser se recueillir tranquillement. Ce deuil était tellement triste. Ces derniers mois avaient été si merveilleux pour ce couple qu'elle servait depuis si longtemps. Leurs vœux avaient enfin été exaucés… et ils ne pourraient pas en profiter.

-0-0-0-

L'été s'était écoulé lentement au village et Hunith avait doucement appris à se débrouiller seule avec son petit. Marthe l'avait gardée à ses côtés, mais elle n'avait pas eu grand-chose à lui apprendre. Hunith avait une fibre maternelle vraiment développée. _Les_ yeux de l'enfant étaient restés aussi bleus qu'à sa naissance, se fonçant légèrement, dénotant qu'il les avait reçu de son géniteur. Merlin avait d'adorables petites oreilles décollées et un sourire absolument époustouflant pour un bébé. Il souriait sans cesse, semblant s'étonner et s'amuser de tout.

Pour le moment, ce qui lui plaisait le plus c'était attraper les rubans qui maintenaient la coiffe d'Hunith, si bien qu'elle avait fini par les remonter pour les coincer. Ça n'empêchait pas le bébé de tendre désespérément les bras, quand soudain elle vit ses yeux se dorer et sa coiffe tomber en laissant ses cheveux glisser sur ses épaules, alors que ses rubans atterrissaient dans la main de Merlin, provoquant un éclat de rire _du_ petit, content d'avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait.

Hunith écarquilla les yeux, releva vivement la tête pour voir Marthe qui était de dos, occupée à replier son linge. Elle laissa Merlin sur une couverture, remit en vitesse sa coiffe et le reprit vivement en lui laissant le ruban coloré.

\- Marthe ?

\- Oui mon petit ?

\- Tu sais, c'est très gentil de m'avoir hébergée si longtemps et je te jure que je ne suis pas ingrate, mais je pense que je devrais rentrer chez moi maintenant, vous avez besoin d'un peu d'intimité et puis moi aussi.

Marthe hocha lentement la tête, montrant qu'elle comprenait mais son visage devint triste alors que la jeune fille venait l'enlacer.

\- Merci encore Marthe.

\- Mais tu nous verras encore tu sais, tu viendras manger tous les dimanches, promet-le-moi.

\- Promis.

-Prends bien soin de toi et de lui, souffla la veille femme.

Marthe se pencha sur Merlin et l'embrassa sur la joue, le faisant pouffer de rire. Puis elle commença à empaqueter les affaires d'Hunith et l'aida à se réinstaller dans sa petite chaumière.

Une fois seule, Hunith soupira et regarda avec inquiétude son petit garçon occupé à secouer énergiquement son ruban en riant. Il avait des pouvoirs … Comment diable allait-elle faire ?

 **À suivre**

 **Avis :** Voilà avant-dernier chapitre fini, je pense que la boucle est bouclée concernant la question de départ. Maintenant retour au présent ;)

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous êtes libres de commenter ou pas. Cela dit, ça me ferait plaisir.

À la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre et puis évidemment pour la partie suivante : Le destin est plus puissant qu'on ne le croit ! :) Cette partie reprendra l'intégralité de la saison 3 … avec mes petits arrangements ;p


	21. Épilogue

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série Merlin.

 **Note :** Suite de Balinor et Merlin … mais permettant de retracer la trame entre Hunith et Balinor

 **Je remercie Bernie Calling et Angelyoru pour leur gentil commentaire. :)**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Épilogue**

Le silence régnait dans la petite maison, Hunith et Gwen étaient parties pour leur laisser une certaine intimité et maintenant les deux jeunes gens se regardaient les yeux en chien de faïence.

Morgane finit par prendre une grande respiration, ferma les yeux et commença à parler.

\- Je … Je sais qu'à ta place dans cette situation … j'aurais probablement fait la même chose. Mais … tu … tu aurais pu me le dire … j'ai eu si peur et quand j'ai compris, je me suis sentie tellement … je… euh, s'arrêta-t-elle, comme incapable de trouver le bon mot.

Merlin s'avança dans la pièce et jouant nerveusement avec le bout de sa tunique, il finit par lâcher :

\- Trahie ? Je me rends bien compte qu'on aurait pas dû garder le silence sur vos pouvoirs, je n'aurais pas dû écouter Gaius, il pensait qu'il valait mieux pour vous de ne pas savoir, mais vous étiez perdue et puis quand vous avez su, vous avez eu peur … et nous aurions pu vous rassurer … J'ai échoué, je ne sais pas comment ou pourquoi, mais j'ai échoué.

\- Il ne faudra plus rien cacher alors … finit-elle par sourire.

Il lui sourit en retour et s'avança vers elle lorsqu'elle se leva et lui fit signe d'approcher. La jeune femme se pendit à son cou, il sentit ses larmes couler et resserra un peu son emprise pour lui montrer son soutien. Elle finit par le lâcher et finit par lui avouer qu'elle avait envie de rentrer, mais qu'à la pensée de revoir Uther, elle était terrifiée.

\- Morgane, il vaut peut-être mieux ne rien lui dire, en effet, mais il tient à vous, cela se voit, il a harcelé Arthur pour qu'on vous retrouve, au détriment de la reconstruction de la cité.

\- La reconstruction ?, fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ben le dragon a fait pas mal de dégâts avant d'accepter d'arrêter son attaque, répondit-il en portant sa main derrière la tête pour se la gratter en faisant une drôle de mimique.

Morgane sourit chaleureusement, en reconnaissant le Merlin qu'elle connaissait, toujours prêt à mettre les pieds où il ne fallait pas.

-0-0-0-

La nuit avait fini par tomber, et se laissant habiller et coiffer par une des servantes, Morgause demanda à ce qu'on fasse venir Morgane. Sa robe bordeaux faisait ressortir ses formes et mettait sa silhouette en valeur, tandis que ses cheveux habituellement lâchés sur ses épaules avaient été remontés habilement sur sa nuque, à force d'épingle, les boucles soyeuses magnifiquement agrémentées de petits boutons de fleurs dans les même teintes. Une fois le travail effectué, la jeune femme qui l'avait aidée se releva et recula d'un pas pour que sa maîtresse puisse se mirer à son aise et émettre son avis sur le résultat.

\- Mmmh, fit la blonde en tournant la tête pour admirer chaque profil possible de sa personne, c'est bon, merci.

La servante fit une profonde révérence et s'apprêtait à sortir à reculons lorsque sa collègue entra, paniquée avant d'avouer à mi-mot que la jeune malade n'était pas revenue de sa promenade et que personne n'arrivait à la trouver dans les bois.

Les yeux de Morgause se rétrécirent et d'un geste elle fit sortir les incapables. Elle quitta la pièce pour entrer dans une partie dérobée de ses appartements. La jeune femme s'en servait pour y ranger son matériel et en son centre se trouvait sa bassine qui lui permettait de se renseigner à distance. Elle se dirigea prestement vers lui, plaça ses mains et lança son incantation alors que ses yeux s'enflammaient.

Une image apparut dans l'eau trouble, et se penchant, la sorcière vit apparaître Morgane assise sur un lit misérable, en train de discuter avec le serviteur qui l'avait empoisonné. Ils semblaient être à fleur de peau, mais ils se mirent à sourire et elle les vit s'enlacer.

Presque aussitôt, les instruments en verre entreposés dans la pièce explosèrent et le visage de Morgause se contracta violemment sous l'affront. Comment pouvait-elle pardonner à cet … cet… La rage qu'elle ressentait la faisait trembler et bientôt toute la pièce se mit à résonner en écho. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte que le château entier tremblait, toute ulcérée qu'elle était.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas, suivie de très près par la porte de sa cachette et Cenred apparut, hurlant de cesser ces bêtises. La jeune femme, encore rouge de l'humiliation qu'elle venait de ressentir se tourna vers lui, ses cheveux se défaisant et ses yeux s'éteignant, alors qu'en même temps, les tremblements cessaient et le calme revenait doucement.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Un imprévu!, finit-t-elle par lâcher, passablement énervée.

\- Qu'est-ce à dire ?, répondit le roi en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Une pièce maîtresse qui s'écroule … enfin pour le moment.

\- Est-ce que votre plan va échouer ?, s'exclama-t-il, prêt à la laisser tomber.

La sorcière durcit son regard et ses lèvres sourirent méchamment tandis qu'elle allait vers lui.

\- Mon plan n'échouera pas … Il est juste modifié. Mon alliée n'est pas encore prête, mais elle le sera…

Son sourire s'élargit, prenant une expression cruelle, tandis que Cenred bombait le torse pour ne pas montrer qu'elle l'impressionnait, hochait la tête et partait.

-0-0-0-

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils galopaient dans les bois lorsqu'enfin, la forêt s'ouvrit et fit apparaître Camelot au travers des feuillages verts qui s'agitaient sous l'effet du vent léger qui rafraîchissait le fond de l'air. Morgane arrêta son cheval, indécise. C'était sa maison depuis si longtemps … Elle aimait y vivre, mais là se trouvait aussi son ennemi naturel. Ceci dit, il y avait Gaius … Et lui pourrait répondre à ses questions, en particulier sur sa mère.

Arthur s'arrêta à sa hauteur et déposa sa main sur son épaule pour lui insuffler un peu de courage. Derrière eux, Gwen et Merlin suivaient sur le chemin de terre, sec en cette saison. Le prince regarda Merlin qui discutait joyeusement avec la servante, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été autant lui-même. La mise à plat qu'il avait eu avec Morgane l'avait aidé à gérer sa culpabilité.

Ils étaient resté quelques jours à Ealdor, avant de décider de revenir. Balinor y était resté auprès d'Hunith, ce qui avait semblé comblé son serviteur. Il sourit en repensant à la tête que Morgane avait eue lorsqu'elle avait assisté à la première dispute entre le couple. Ahurie, elle s'était tournée vers Merlin qui avait haussé les épaules, habitué depuis qu'il était là. Gwen lui avait fait une moue, montrant son incompréhension et Arthur avait juste retenu son fou rire.

Elle s'était très vite mise à aborder le sujet de l'Ancien culte avec le dragonnier qui avait pu transmettre ses connaissances au groupe, au grand bonheur de Merlin. Bien sûr, si Morgane s'était intéressé à ses connaissances sur la magie comme Arthur, à la différence de celui-ci, elle s'était davantage intéressée à l'histoire du couple. Gwen et elle avaient réussi à soutirer la fin de l'histoire à Hunith qui avait eu grand peine à ne pas rire, lorsque, offusquées, les deux jeunes filles s'étaient tournées vers le chevalier qui avait osé abandonner ainsi la mère de Merlin.

Arthur secoua la tête, voulant se débarrasser de la pointe de jalousie qui s'était infiltrée dans son cœur. Une famille unie était un rêve auquel il n'avait jamais pu prétendre. Toutefois, il devait reconnaître que ses amis et lui formaient une famille aussi, d'un autre genre, mais tout aussi importante, non ? Il vit les deux serviteurs les dépasser et sentit Morgane se dérober de son étreinte et lancer son cheval au trot.

Bientôt ils franchirent la porte de la grande cour et rapidement, les chevaliers et le roi sortirent en voyant la personne qui accompagnait le blond. Le roi courut jusqu'à sa pupille, l'aida à descendre et la serra contre lui, manifestement soulagé de la retrouver. Dans ses bras, la jeune fille frémit, il prit cela pour un soulagement, alors que la jeune fille s'était sentie glacée à son contact. Plus que jamais, le fait qu'il puisse découvrir la vérité … Elle se força à sourire et se laissa emmener vers ses appartements pour que Gaius puisse l'examiner et s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas souffert.

Officiellement, Arthur avait expliqué à son père que Morgause avait enlevé Morgane afin de lui soutirer des informations qui seraient utiles pour leurs ennemis. Elle se cachait dans un des châteaux de Cenred, mais il ignorait si celui-ci était au courant de l'enlèvement. Il était notoirement connu que leur voisin de l'Est aimait les belles femmes. Uther avait accueilli l'explication sans informations supplémentaires, trop heureux d'avoir retrouvé l'enfant qui avait été confiée à ses soins.

-0-0-0-

La chambre de Morgane était restée telle qu'elle l'avait quittée. Les objets étaient restés à leur place malgré le fait qu'on voyait que la chambre avait été régulièrement nettoyée, et que des fleurs fraîches avaient été replacées dans les vases. La jeune châtelaine regarda sa servante se dépêcher de défaire son lit pour qu'elle puisse s'installer, alors que Gaius venait de déposer sa besace et en sortait ses instruments pour l'ausculter.

Elle sourit et Gwen les laissa, le temps d'aller chercher de l'eau pour sa maîtresse puisse prendre un bon bain par la suite. L'examen du médecin ne prit que quelques minutes, Morgause l'avait impeccablement soignée, et elle s'était parfaitement reposée durant sa convalescence à Cenistyr et le peu de temps qu'elle avait passé à Ealdor.

Gaius lui sourit, heureux de constater qu'elle était en pleine forme, et s'assit près d'elle voyant qu'elle le regardait de manière curieuse. La jeune fille semblait vouloir dire quelque chose mais se retenait étrangement.

\- Ma Dame ? Auriez-vous quelque chose à me demander ? fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je … Vous êtes au courant n'est-ce pas ? bégaya-t-elle.

Ah c'était donc de cela qu'elle désirait parler. De ses pouvoirs.

\- Pour vos dons, oui, déjà quand vous étiez petite, je le craignais, surtout lorsque vous êtes arrivée. Ces cauchemars ne m'ont jamais semblé … naturels, expliqua le vieil homme.

\- Mais vous n'avez rien dit, même pas à moi ?, souffla-t-elle.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous affoler, néanmoins il me semble m'être tout de même trompé. Si vous n'aviez pas été si seule, si vous aviez pu vous confier à l'un d'entre nous, peut-être aurions nous pu apaiser vos doutes.

\- NON !, cria-t-elle.

Gaius pencha la tête légèrement sur le coté, perplexe par sa réaction.

\- Je … je veux dire, commença-t-elle, lorsque j'ai su, Merlin … Merlin savait et il l'a bien pris, j'aurais dû me douter que vous ne m'auriez pas tourné le dos. Mais la folie d'Uther concernant la magie, il n'y a nul moyen de la raisonner.

\- Je sais, mais un jour, ce ne sera plus Uther qui régnera, mais Arthur. À nous de lui montrer que la magie n'est pas qu'obscurité.

Gwen franchit la porte après avoir légèrement toqué et commença à préparer la baignoire, tandis que le médecin prenait congé de sa patiente préférée. Morgane sourit et rejoignit Gwen qui lui avait préparé le paravent pour se changer. La vie allait peut-être reprendre son cours sans problèmes ?

Passant devant la fenêtre, elle aperçut Uther en train de donner des ordres pour préparer le banquet à l'occasion de son retour. Et sans même s'en rendre compte elle frissonna violemment, un sentiment chargé de colère, de haine et de peur la saisissant.

-0-0-0-

La jeune femme avait retrouvé sa chambre avec joie après le banquet, et laissa Gwen s'occuper d'elle et l'aider à se préparer pour la nuit, le sourire aux lèvres. Une fois sa tâche achevée, Gwen posa sa main sur le bras de sa maîtresse et lui sourit doucement, avant de la laisser dormir.

Morgane se glissa dans son lit et ferma les yeux. Elle n'était pas vraiment fatiguée, mais le sommeil viendrait. Il ne lui fallut qu'une dizaine de minutes pour s'endormir et se mettre à rêver.

Son rêve était étrange, elle était dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas, semblant ne pas avoir de ciel, ni de sol. Elle devait flotter, mais elle restait debout, parfaitement immobile en n'étant reposée sur rien. Peu à peu le brouillard qui l'entourait se dispersa et une forme se dessina devant elle alors qu'un murmure s'élevait.

\- Morgane … Morgane…

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Où suis-je ?

La forme se précisa de plus en plus et finalement Morgause apparut devant elle, calme et imposante.

\- Nous sommes dans les limbes, c'est une manière pour moi de communiquer sans venir à Camelot. Je suis étonnée que tu y sois retournée …

Morgane avait pâli et courageusement finit par lui répondre :

\- Arthur et mes amis sont venus me chercher, parce qu'ils étaient inquiets pour moi. Vous m'aviez caché que vous comptiez détruire tout Camelot ! Avec mon aide !

\- Je voulais juste qu'Uther paie le prix de ses crimes et c'est ce que tu désirais.

\- Mais tout le monde était en danger, y compris Arthur … et Gwen, et Merlin.

\- Tu as pardonné à cet avorton, ce traître… cracha la sorcière, particulièrement outrée de cet état de fait.

\- Oui, et il vous a donné le moyen de me sauver, preuve qu'il ne voulait pas ma mort, mais mettre fin au sortilège que vous m'avez fait porté ! Sans rien me dire, m'expliquer…

\- Crois-tu vraiment qu'on puisse faire confiance à des gens qui ne sont pas comme nous ?

\- Oui, Merlin est le fils d'un dragonnier, il aura des pouvoirs un jour, ça en fait un membre de notre famille n'est-ce pas ? Et Gaius a aussi utilisé la magie … et il va m'apprendre à contrôler mes pouvoirs. Arthur et Gwen n'ont pas peur de moi, ils m'aiment et vont m'aider … et ils me protégeront d'Uther si cela s'avère nécessaire.

-Ils se retourneront contre toi, mais soit … tu fais ce que tu veux. Gaius ne pourra pas tout t'apprendre …

\- Peut-être et c'est dommage, mais je ne veux pas causer la perte de mes amis.

\- De tes amis … mais pas d'Uther ? Ne me dis pas que le voir ne t'a pas glacée d'effroi.

Morgane déglutit et secoua la tête.

\- Bien je continuerai de t'enseigner, nous trouverons une solution pour le faire à l'insu des autres, il ne faudrait pas que nous perdions le lien qui nous unit… Je ne ferai pas de mal à tes … amis.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi accepterais-je de vous faire confiance ? Jusqu'ici vous n'avez fait que m'utiliser.

\- Parce que tu n'étais pas prête. Et tu ne l'es toujours pas, mais un jour, ce sera le cas et il faudra que tu sois prête.

\- Jamais plus je ne les trahirai.

\- Tu viens pourtant de trahir ta propre sœur pour deux serviteurs et le fils de ton plus grand ennemi.

Morgane garda le silence un instant, semblant réfléchir puis hocha lentement la tête.

\- Je … Je ne vous connais pas, vous m'avez enfermée…

-Je t'ai aussi sauvé la vie, je t'ai montré comment utiliser et développer tes pouvoirs, coupa la blonde.

Morgane ne répondit pas … Gaius lui apprendrait à se servir de sa magie, mais le lien qu'elle avait avec Morgause… Dès leur première leçon, elle avait senti sa magie vibrer en osmose avec la sienne. Elle ne pouvait renier ce qui les unissait et … elle se sentait instinctivement en confiance avec elle. Tout comme elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de frémir d'effroi dès qu'elle apercevait le roi.

Alors elle accepta, elle accepta que Morgause continue à la voir et à lui enseigner, elle aurait juste à faire attention. Elle pourrait ainsi se protéger elle-même d'Uther si jamais … Morgause se contenta de sourire avant de disparaître dans la brume et la jeune brune se réveilla en sursaut.

-0-0-0-

Le laboratoire était dans un désordre inimaginable, sans Guenièvre pour l'aider durant l'absence de Merlin, Gaius avait tendance à laisser les choses traîner. Heureusement, pour lui, il avait eu peu de patients et avait pu renouveler ses stocks qui s'étaient bien amoindries pendant la dernière attaque. Par contre Merlin fit une drôle de tête en voyant le chantier.

La moitié des flacons vides était couchée sur les tables ou sur le sol, attendant d'être ramassés et nettoyés. Le reste des herbes qu'il avait utilisées jonchait le sol où elles avaient été écrasées par le va-et-vient. Gaius sourit _d'un air penaud_ en voyant la tête désespérée qu'avait son protégé.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de t'y mettre tout de suite, demain ça ira.

-Mais comment avez-vous fait, pour que cette pièce s'encrasse à ce point ?

Merlin restait estomaqué devant le chantier.

\- Viens manger, c'est juste, tu sais à partir d'un certain âge… On éprouve de nombreuses douleurs liées au rhumatismes, et autres.

\- J'ai jamais remarqué que vous sembliez souffrir …, fit Merlin en tendant son assiette, tandis que le médecin la remplissait avec la soupe qu'il avait préparée.

\- Parce que d'habitude c'est toi qui ramasse, répliqua le vieil homme d'un air goguenard.

\- Ah, c'est donc pour ça que vous avez besoin de moi, sourit malicieusement Merlin.

\- Je garde mes forces pour l'essentiel, vois-tu.

Le sorcier hocha vivement la tête en engloutissant son repas.

\- Alors, tout s'est bien passé à Ealdor ?

\- Mmh, fit le jeune homme en avalant la gorgée, oui très bien, un peu chaotique au départ, mais je crois qu'ils s'attendent bien tous les deux.

\- C'était déjà le cas à l'époque.

\- Je comprends pourquoi maman ne préférait pas en parler… à cause de la manière dont il l'a quittée, mais je ne comprends pas, il voulait éviter de la faire souffrir, alors pourquoi n'est-il pas revenu lorsque la guerre a éclaté entre Cenred et Uther ? Je veux dire … Au final, la patrouille n'est jamais arrivée à Ealdor…

\- Eh bien, je suppose qu'il a dû l'apprendre trop tard, ou croire que cela risquait de se reproduire. Il pensait très sûrement qu'il valait mieux pour ta mère reconstruire sa vie sans lui, tenta d'expliquer Gaius.

\- C'est dommage.

\- Je sais. Mais tout est remis en place maintenant.

Merlin sourit, avant de se rembrunir et de fixer intensivement le médecin.

\- Peut-être serait-il temps de dire la vérité à mon sujet ? Je ne veux plus mentir et ils semblent bien accepter …

Le brun _s'interrompit_ en voyant le visage de Gaius s'attrister.

\- Merlin, le temps n'est pas encore venu, pour le moment Morgane ne sait pas encore très bien où elle en est et Arthur non plus, à la limite nous pourrions le dire à Gwen, mais cela l'inquièterait encore plus.

\- Mais …

\- Je sais Merlin, mais tant qu'on ignore pour tes pouvoirs, tu es plus en sécurité. Le cas de Morgane est différent, tu dois en être conscient.

Merlin hocha faiblement la tête, alors que Gaius serrait son épaule en signe de soutien. Il finit silencieusement son repas, et se retira dans sa chambre.

Tout semblait se remettre en place, le courant de la vie reprenant doucement, comme si la disparition de Morgane, l'attaque du dragon et la maladie de Merlin n'avaient jamais eu lieu … Pourtant d'infimes détails avaient changé et au final cela s'avérait mieux ainsi.

 **Fin**

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous êtes libres de commenter ou pas. Cela dit, ça me ferait plaisir.

La semaine prochaine : republication et reprise de la troisième partie : Le destin est plus puissant qu'on ne le croit : je reprendrais toute la saison 3 à partir de mes petits changements … plus des surprises. ^^.


End file.
